RON Y UN BEBE
by Lil Granger
Summary: ¡FINAL!... ¿Descubrira por fin Ron la verdad?... dejen reviews...
1. La llegada

Bla, bla, bla, los personajes no son míos si no de la señora Rowling ^^  
  
Fue un viaje largo y cansado. Ron se sentía molido por haber estado sentado más de cinco horas en el tren que lo conduciría a su nuevo hogar. Había viajado toda la noche y arribó muy temprano en la estación. Bajó su equipaje y con un aire frío que rodeaba el ambiente, comenzó a caminar recorriendo las calles de Italia. Iba sin rumbo fijo. No conocía a nadie ahí, y era exactamente lo que quería, no conocer a nadie y comenzar una nueva vida. Luego de caminar varias calles, se encontró con un muy acogedor café. Las tripas le chillaban y decidió entrar para comer algo. Se sentó en una mesa, sin volver a ver a las personas que se encontraban desayunando ahí. Una mesera se acercó y le preguntó que iba a ordenar. Ron pidió tostadas con mantequilla y una taza de café. Se sacó una pequeña foto del bolsillo de su túnica y la observó por un rato. Luego estuvo a punto de romperla, pero algo lo detuvo. La volvió a guardar en su bolsillo, y se dispuso a desayunar lo que la mesera le había servido. Iba a darle la primera mordida a su tostada cuando escuchó a alguien que le hablaba.  
  
¿Ron? ¿Ronald Weasley?  
  
¿Si? - respondió Ron volviendo a ver quien de todas las personas en la cafetería le hablaba.  
  
¿No te acuerdas de mí Ron? - preguntó una chica.  
  
¿Luna Lovegood? - Ron veía a la chica incrédulo.  
  
Veo que si me recuerdas Ronald - contestó la chica con una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
Pero que. . . haces aquí.  
  
Aquí vivo. ¿Me puedo sentar?  
  
Claro, claro, siéntate.  
  
Luna Lovegood. La había conocido en Hogwarts en quinto año. Iba al mismo  
año que Ginny, pero en la casa de Revenclaw. No había cambiado mucho.  
Seguía con la misma cara de chiflada, pero sin lo sucio de su cabello  
rubio, y no parecía tan loca, como lo parecía en Hogwarts. Lo único  
extraño es que se veía "gordita".  
  
Es una sorpresa verte aquí Ron.  
  
Pues creo que ya no lo será. Voy a vivir acá.  
  
¿En serio? Me alegro mucho. Pero ¿por qué te viniste para acá?  
  
Bueno. . . - Ron dudo su respuesta - me trasladaron del Ministerio de Magia.  
  
¡Oh!  
  
Oye, veo que has engordado un poquito - agregó Ron en broma.  
  
Bueno Ron, ¿será por que estoy embarazada?  
  
Ron se atragantó con un pedazo de tostada. No se había percatado del  
enorme estómago que Luna se cargaba, y era más que evidente que estaba  
embarazada. Ron se sintió como estúpido.  
  
Lo siento. . . no lo había notado - se disculpó el pelirrojo.  
  
No te preocupes Ron - añadió Luna entre risas - aunque es casi imposible que no se note. Ya tengo siete meses y mi barriga es enorme.  
  
Pues la verdad es que sí. . . - repuso Ron observando el estómago de Luna - es decir, va a ser un bebe muy grande.  
  
Niña. Va a ser una niña Ron.  
  
Pues me alegro mucho por ti Luna. Me imagino que tu esposo estará muy contento - a Luna se le fue la sonrisa que había mantenido en su rostro.  
  
Me imagino que si - respondió Luna un poco triste - en donde quiera que esté, seguro que lo estará.  
  
¿A qué te refieres Luna?  
  
A que el padre de mi bebe murió hace seis meses.  
  
Ron se volvió a sentir como estúpido. Había cometido dos imprudencias en  
menos de cinco minutos.  
  
Lo siento Luna. . . no fue mi intención. . .  
  
Descuida Ron. Ya superé eso.  
  
¿Cómo murió? - Ron sintió que había metido la para de nuevo al realizar esa pregunta.  
  
Pues. . . trabajaba en un circo muggle. Era trapecista. - Ron pareció no asombrarse de eso. Luna siempre había parecido alguien muy extravagante, era lógico que consiguiera de compañero sentimental a alguien igual o menos loco que ella - Era de los mejores para ser sincera. Pero. . . - Luna dudó un momento antes de contestar, parecía que tenía un nudo en le garganta que no le permitía hablar - intentó hacer una nueva acrobacia y. . . todo salió mal. No había red abajo. . . así que. . . murió instantáneamente. Por el golpe. Estaba muy alto.  
  
Lo siento Luna - Ron de verdad se sentía apenado por eso.  
  
Dos meses después de su muerte. . . descubrí que estaba embarazada. Pensé que por lo menos, algo me había quedado de él - Ron veía con ternura a Luna.  
  
¿Qué paso con tus padres?  
  
Oh bueno. Nunca estuvieron de acuerdo con mi relación con él. Así que huí hacia acá. Veo que está muy de moda fugarse - Ron solo sonrió levemente - estoy trabajando en la tienda de túnica de una amiga. Y creo que ya te aburrí Ron.  
  
Claro que no Luna. Me alegra haber encontrado una cara familiar en este país.  
  
Ron. . .  
  
¿Si?  
  
¿Puedo confesarte algo?  
  
Claro - Ron pensó que otra cosa podría revelarle Luna. Le había resumido su vida en menos de 15 minutos.  
  
Yo estaba enamorada de ti en Hogwarts - Ron sintió que el café que acababa de sorber le quemaba todo el esófago hasta llegar al estómago.  
  
En. . . serio. . .  
  
Si. Pero no te preocupes. Ahora le soy fiel al recuerdo de Marcus.  
  
Ese era el nombre de. . .  
  
Si. Bueno, en el circo le llamaban el "Gran Marcus", pero para mí siempre fue Marky. . . Oye Ron ¿ya tienes donde alojarte?  
  
Pues no. . . no he buscado aún un lugar. Acabo de llegar.  
  
¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa? Digo, es muy grande, me sobra un cuarto y. . . te vendría bien una cara conocida. ¡Mira que es en buena onda!  
  
Ron dudó por unos segundos. El venía a Italia a olvidarse de todo, a no  
tener contacto con nadie que conociera. Pero Luna se veía tan  
desprotegida. Y no es que Ron comenzara a amarla. Su corazón ya tenía  
dueño, y la propietaria se llamaba: Hermione Granger. Pero de todos  
modos, Luna también estaba "fugitiva" de su familia al igual que Ron.  
Además, él le podía hacer compañía a Luna, y Luna a él.  
  
De acuerdo - contestó Ron no tan, tan convencido de su decisión.  
  
¡Genial! - exclamó Luna, y fue el momento en el que Ron la había visto sonreír más que en todo lo que llevaban charlando en el café.  
  
Ron pagó la cuenta y se dirigieron a la casa de Luna. A la chica se le  
dificultaba mucho el caminar por la gran barriga que se cargaba. Para  
Ron, más parecía que iba a tener al hijo de Hagrid que al hijo de un  
trapecista.  
  
¡Llegamos! - dijo Luna después de abrir la puerta de una pequeña casita en "Pinos Condomain", una colonia cerca del centro mágico de Italia.  
  
Muy. . . linda - agregó Ron. La verdad estaba decorada con pinturas extrañas. Parecía que eran abstractas pero con movimiento y en vez de tener un color uniforme las paredes, tenían manchas de todos colores.  
  
Este. . . es tu cuarto - apuntó Luna abriendo la puerta de una habitación muy espaciosa que "si" tenía un color uniforme: azul. Parece que Luna seguía recordando Revenclaw. Tenía un closet, una cama grande, una mesita de noche, un baño, y era lo único que Ron necesitaba.  
  
¡Es perfecto! - repuso Ron entrando a la habitación y dejando la maleta sobre su nueva cama.  
  
Lo siento que no esté decorado como toda la casa pero. . . no he tenido tiempo de arreglarlo. . .  
  
No, así está bien - se apresuró a decir Ron.  
  
¿Qué te parece si preparo un almuerzo italiano para darte la bienvenida Ron?  
  
Pues. . . no quiero incomodarte Luna. . .  
  
¡No me incomodas Ron! Para mi es todo un placer - y dicho esto se metió a la cocina.  
  
Ron observaba el cuarto. Era mucho más espacioso que el que tenía en la  
madriguera, pero no tan acogedor como aquel. No aguantó la tentación y  
volvió a sacar la foto de su túnica. La observó por un momento, y empuñó  
la otra mano que tenía libre de coraje. "Tú nunca vas a ser como Krum. .  
. " Una vos resonaba en la cabeza de Ron, y estuvo a punto, de nuevo, de  
romper la foto, pero se detuvo. La metió en un cajón de la mesita de  
noche, y se fue hacia la sala. En un dos por tres, Luna preparó un  
enorme plato de espaguetis con albóndigas y lasaña de pollo con queso  
cheddar. Como siempre Ron y su buen apetito, no iban a desaprovecha  
suculento banquete. Los dos se sentaron a la mesa a degustar el  
exquisito almuerzo. Luego de haber terminado, se sentaron en uno de los  
sillones de la sala. Ron ayudó a Luna a sentarse.  
  
Ron. . . en serio. . . ¿qué te trae acá?  
  
Pues. . . - Ron dudó de nuevo su respuesta pero, recordó que Luna hacía unas horas le había abierto su corazón, ¿por qué él no habría de hacer lo mismo? - yo también huí.  
  
¿De qué Ron? - preguntó intrigada Luna y poniéndose de lo más cómoda en el sillón.  
  
De todo. Me vine para comenzar una nueva vida. Quiero olvidar el pasado.  
  
¿Qué sucedió Ron? Siempre te consideré alguien muy valiente, y aunque no dudo que lo sigas siendo. . . no comprendo de que huiste.  
  
De mi familia. . . de mi trabajo. . . de. . . Hermione - Luna sonrió triunfantemente.  
  
¡Lo sabía! Estaba segura de que tú estabas enamorado de Hermione en Hogwarts. . . pero continúa.  
  
Ron dudó el hablar de nuevo.  
  
Lo que paso fue que. . . Hermione. . . éramos novios. Yo era muy feliz estando con ella. Tu sabes, siempre peleabamos por tonterías pero, lo que más me gustaba eran las reconciliaciones - Ron sonrió ante lo que había dicho y Luna también, esta se veía muy atenta el relato de Ron - Pero de un día para otro se comenzó a comportar de una manera extraña.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
Hola Herm.  
  
Eh. . . Ron. . . ¿qué no estabas en la oficina de Percy?  
  
Si pero, me envió por unos documentos que estabas revisando. ¿Sucede algo? - Ron observó que Hermione escondió algo a sus espaldas cuando el entró. Esta lucía nerviosa.  
  
No. . . no. . . no pasa nada. . . Ron - Hermione tenía sus manos en su espalda.  
  
¿Qué escondes Hermione? ¿Y esa lechuza? - preguntó Ron al percatarse que en la ventana de la oficina de Hermione se encontraba una lechuza gris que Ron jamás había visto - No es del ministerio.  
  
Ron. . . yo. . . - Ron se le acercó y le arrebató el papel que Hermione escondía.  
  
Hermione:  
  
No contestaste mi última lechuza. Aún espero tu respuesta. Las  
invitaciones de la boda ya están hechas. . .  
  
Y Ron dejó de leer. Para el era suficiente lo que había leído, y  
reconocer la letra de quien provenía esa carta: Krum. Le dedicó una  
mirada fría a Hermione. Ron dio media vuelta e iba avanzando a hacia la  
puerta.  
  
¡Ron espera! - exclamó Hermione acercándose a Ron.  
  
Yo no tengo nada que decir Hermione. Está claro lo que dice la carta o ¿no? Me has estado engañando con Krum todo este tiempo. Por eso estabas rara. Por eso estos últimos días no pasaste conmigo. Y ahora ¿te vas a casar con él?  
  
Ron vas a empezar con tu escenita de celos. . .  
  
¡No es ninguna escenita Hermione! Lo acabo de leer.  
  
Tú no entiendes Ron.  
  
Claro que lo entiendo. Yo no soy Krum.  
  
¡Exacto Ron! ¡Tu jamás vas a ser como Krum! - exclamó desesperada Hermione.  
  
Ron sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, y un dolor horrible en el  
estómago. Las palabras de Hermione fueron como mil cuchillos  
atravesándole el cuerpo. Ron miró por última vez a Hermione y se retiró.  
No fue al despacho de Percy, quien lo estaba esperando con los  
documentos que Hermione estaba revisando. Se fue directamente a la  
oficina del Ministro de magia y solicitó su traslado a cualquier país  
donde lo quisieran mandar, pero él pedía discreción. Firmó un documento  
en el cual hacia constar que no ser permitía darle a nadie el paradero  
de Ron, inclusive ni a su familia. Él ministro le preguntó que por que  
esas medidas, pero Ron le explicó al ministro que eran cosas demasiado  
personales pero que así lo deseaba. El ministro aceptó la propuesta de  
Ron, y en un dos por tres le consiguió un puesto en el departamento de  
asuntos muggles en Italia. Tenía que salir esa misma noche por que les  
urgía un empleado en ese departamento. Sin más ni menos, Ron se dirigió  
a la madriguera en la cual, por suerte, no se encontraba nadie, recogió  
todas sus cosas y se fue. Dejó una nota en la cocina que la señora  
Weasley encontró ya muy tarde. Ron ya había partido hacia Italia.  
  
Mamá:  
  
Lo siento por haberme ido de esta manera, y entenderé si me guardas  
rencor, pero. . . necesito irme de aquí. Todo me tiene muy confundido.  
No trates de pedir información de mí en el Ministerio por que firmé un  
contrato de privacidad y tienen prohibido dar mi paradero. Diles a todos  
que los quiero y que me perdonen. En especial. . . dile a Hermione que  
sea muy feliz. Adiós mamá.  
  
Ronald Weasley.  
  
*FLASH END*  
  
Hola!!!  
  
Espero que este fic no me vaya a quedar triste ¬¬!!! Siento mucho no  
haber actualizado mi otro fic pero, he tenido: "desinspiración  
cerebral"!!! NO encontraba como continuarlo ¬¬ Pero en medio de ese  
lapso me surgió la idea de este nuevo fic. Espero no decepcionar a  
nadie. A mi parecer no me quedó bien, pero no está tan mal. En fin  
ustedes son los críticos y aceptó que me manden vociferadores, tomatazos  
y todo lo que me merezca si de verdad me quedó mal el cap _!!!  
(excepto virus por que mi PC no tiene la culpa Y_Y) Nos vemos luego y  
dejen reviews!!!!  
  
Chao!!!! 


	2. De compras

- Pues. . . lo siento mucho Ron. . . - exclamó Luna - pero. . . ¿a qué se refería Hermione con eso de que "tú nunca vas a ser como Krum"?  
  
- ¡Esta claro Luna! Nunca le voy a llegar a los talones a Krum ¡Eso significa!  
  
- A mi no me parece. . .  
  
-¿Estás de mi lado o del de ella? - preguntó enfadado Ron.  
  
- No, para nada Ron, pero. . .  
  
- ¡Olvídalo Luna! No vale la pena. . .  
  
- Y. . . con tu familia ¿qué paso?  
  
- Bueno. . . en realidad. . . con mi familia no paso nada - Ron se sonrojó - la única razón por la que huí. . . fue por Hermione.  
  
- Pero. . . ¿por que cortar contacto con tu familia Ron? Ellos no tienen la culpa. . .  
  
- Lo se Luna, pero si me comunico con ellos le dirán a Hermione donde estoy o algo así. . . y no quiero. . .  
  
- Bueno, si eso es lo que quieres Ron. . . pero piénsalo bien. . .  
  
Ron solo guardó silencio.  
  
- Sabes Ron. . . necesito decirte algo importante. . . - "No, mejor aún no se lo digo. Esperaré un poco más." Pensó ella.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Ah. . . que. . . si puedes ir conmigo mañana a comprar las cosas para la bebe - mintió Luna rápidamente - no lo había hecho por que no lo quería hacer sola, pero. . . ya que estas aquí. . .  
  
- Claro. . . solo déjame mandar una lechuza al ministerio de magia de acá pidiendo permiso. Les diré que ocuparé el día de mañana para buscar un lugar donde alojarme. Tienen que entender ¿no?  
  
- Si. . . tienen que entender. . . puedes ocupar mi lechuza si quieres. Está en el patio de la casa. Se llama Kilt.  
  
- Gracias. . .  
  
Pasaron un buen rato charlando de cosas diversas. Comida, Quidditch, el ministerio, los padres.  
  
- En serio Ron, no se de donde se les ocurrió a mis padres ponerme "Luna".  
  
- Los padres tienen unas ideas. . . Oye, ¿ya pensaste en un nombre para la bebe?  
  
- Pues. . . antes de que Marcus muriera. . . a veces nos poníamos a hacer planes. . . tú sabes. . . cuantos hijos pensábamos tener. . . los nombres que les pondríamos. . . él decía que si era niño. . . se llamaría Yakov - "Que nombre más extraño" pensó Ron - y. . . si fuera niña, se llamaría Helm.  
  
Ron sintió un nudo en el estómago. Creyó haber escuchado "Herm".  
  
- ¿Perdón? - preguntó Ron intrigado.  
  
- Helm. Así se llamaba la madre de Marcus. Helm Sorrento.  
  
- Ah. . . que bonito. . . nombre. . .  
  
- Si, a mi también me gusta. Creo que es perfecto.  
  
- Si. . . es. . . perfecto. . . Luna, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ¿no? Te ves cansada.  
  
- Si, creo que tienes razón Ron.  
  
Luna se levantó del sillón con la ayuda de Ron. Este le acompañó hasta su habitación. Luego de ayudarle a acostarse, Ron se fue a su habitación. Se lavó los dientes, se puso el pijama y antes de disponerse a dormir, sacó la foto que había guardado en uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche y la observó por largo rato. "Se ve tan linda. . . Pero es mejor que sea feliz con Krum" pensó el pelirrojo. Ahora no intentó romperla. La volvió a guardar en el cajón y se quedó dormido. A la mañana siguiente Ron fue el primero en levantarse. Fue con mucho cuidado hasta la habitación de Luna y se percató de que aún dormía. Encontró a Kilt, la lechuza de Luna, y envió una nota al ministerio, diciendo que ese día no se iba a presentar a trabajar por que iba a buscar un lugar en donde alojarse, total ellos no sabían que ya lo había encontrado. Luego se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala. Comenzó a pensar en que había sido una suerte encontrar a Luna y de lo mal que se sentía al saber de su tragedia. Embarazada, sin el apoyo de sus padres, y por decirlo así "viuda". En realidad quería ayudarla. En ese momento escuchó ruidos en la cocina. Se levantó y fue a ver que es lo que los causaba. Cuando entró a la cocina, se encontró con Luna, aún en pijama, y disponiéndose a preparar el desayuno.  
  
- Hola Ron - repuso Luna al percatarse de que Ron había entrado en la cocina - ¿qué se te apetece para desayunar?  
  
- No quiero darte trabajo Luna. . .  
  
- Oh bueno Ron, cuantas veces quieres que te diga que no eres ningún trabajo para mí. . . yo tengo que desayunar ¿no? ¿Cuál es el gran trabajo de hacer una porción más de comida?  
  
- Si tú lo dices. . .  
  
- Si tanto crees que eres un trabajo. . . ¿puedes cocinar Ron?  
  
Ron no supo que decir. La señora Weasley siempre se había encargado de preparar la comida en la madriguera. Así que Ron para lo único que era experto en relación con comida es "comerla" y no hacerla.  
  
- Pues. . .  
  
- No puedes ¿verdad?  
  
- No - agregó sonrojado.  
  
- Entonces yo te enseño.  
  
Ron dudó por un momento. ¿Él. . . cocinando? Pero recordó que Luna estaba embarazada y que él no estaba dispuesto a ser un trabajo para ella.  
  
- De acuerdo. . . - añadió resignado.  
  
Comenzaron con lo más esencial y fácil: huevos. Luna le explicó como hacerlos estrellados y revueltos. Al principio a Ron se le iban con todo y el cascarón en la sartén, pero después de intentarlo con aproximadamente 10 huevos, logró que Ron lograra quebrar uno como Dios manda. Por suerte que Luna había hecho las compras dos días antes y habían huevos de sobra para practicar. Los primeros que aprendió a hacer Ron, fueron los revueltos, por que los estrellados, le costaba que la yema no se destripara cuando cayeran en la sartén. Para ser el primer día, Luna creyó que ya había sido suficiente clase. Por lo menos Ron ya había aprendido a hacer huevos revueltos. Ya era un paso. Después de desayunar los huevos revueltos que había hecho Ron, con tocino, pan tostado y jugo de naranja que había preparado Luna en un dos por tres, se dirigieron a un centro comercial que había en el centro, donde se encontraba una tienda con toda clase de artículos para bebes. Por suerte estaba cerca de la casa de Luna. La futura madre no sabia por donde empezar. Ron se sintió extraño. No sentía que ese fuera su ambiente. Sobre todo por que no era su bebe. Entonces comenzó a imaginarse a Hermione embarazada y buscando cosas para él bebe. Por un momento en su cara se dibujo una sonrisa. Hermione esperando un hijo de él. Pero parece ser que de la nada recordó el motivo de su huída, y la sonrisa se borro de su rostro. Se había alejado un poco de Luna y se encontraba en la sección de cunas. Las había de todos los colores y tamaños.  
  
- Pensé que te habías ido Ron, te he estado buscando. . . - repuso Luna agotada. Parecía que había buscado a Ron por toda la tienda.  
  
- Es que. . . me vine directo para acá. . . lo primordial es la cuna ¿no crees?  
  
- Si, creo que tienes razón. . . no te parece linda esa. . . - dijo Luna señalando una cuna de color rosado con amarillo. Parecía algo extraña. . . pero Ron recordó los gustos extravagantes de Luna.  
  
- Pues. . . ¿no sería mejor que fuera de un solo color?  
  
- ¡Hay no Ron! Con que me parece que le faltan colores. . . un morado o un verde le vendría bien. . .  
  
Ron no se creía lo que Luna decía.  
  
- Mira. . . -añadió Luna señalando una sección en donde se encontraban letras hechas de madera - buscaré una "H".  
  
"H de Hermione" pensó Ron dando un suspiro. Después que Luna encontrara una enorme "H" de color verde, se fueron a la sección de ropa. Luna escogió prendas de todos los colores habidos y por haber. "Pobre niña" pensó Ron mientras observaba las prendas que Luna había escogido.  
  
- Ron. . . creo que mejor nos vamos. . . - repuso Luna pálida y con la mano sobre el pecho, parecía que le era difícil respirar.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo? - preguntó Ron un tanto preocupado.  
  
- Solo es cansancio Ron. . . pero. . . mejor nos vamos. . .  
  
Luego de pagar las cosas salieron apresurados del local. Parecía que mientras más caminaba mucho más mal se sentía Luna. Cuando llegaron a la casa Luna se fue directamente hacia su habitación, seguida por Ron quien le ayudó a acostarse.  
  
- Ron. . . - pronunciaba pausadamente Luna - alcánzame. . . esa botella. . . que está. . . en esa. . . mesa. . . - dijo Luna señalando una botella transparente con un líquido negro - saca. . . un poco. . . en esa taza. . . - agregó Luna señalando también una pequeña taza que estaba a la par de la botella.  
  
Ron se apresuró a hacerlo. Cada vez que Luna pronunciaba palabra se escuchaba más débil y cansada. Luna bebió rápidamente y le dio la taza a Ron. Luego pareció quedarse dormida. Ron no entendía nada. Solo llevaba dos días ahí pero, le pareció extraña la reacción de Luna. Un simple cansancio no provoca eso en una persona. Salió de la habitación de Luna, y se retiró a su cuarto a acomodar las últimas cosas que le faltaban. Después se sentó en el sillón dejando pasar un poco el tiempo para que Luna despertara y se sintiera mejor. Vio un reloj que estaba en la sala y se dio cuenta de que ya casi era hora de cena. Se habían pasado todo el día, sin darse cuenta en la tienda. "Será mejor que busque que cenar", se dijo Ron, y tomando una chaqueta salió de la casa. Iba caminando pensando que era lo que le pasaba a Luna, cuando sin querer tropezó con alguien.  
  
Ron, le había botado a la persona con quien chocó una serie de libros. Cuando Ron se agachó para ayudarle a la persona y después de haber dicho un suave pero sincero "Lo siento", se percató que era un chica y que tenía un cabello muy enmarañado. Su estómago dio un vuelco y él se quedó estático unos momentos. "Es. . . es. . ." se preguntó internamente y en su corazón sintió una enorme emoción. La chica dejó ver su cara.  
  
- Fue mi culpa también, no hay cuidado - agregó la chica. Más bien diría una niña. No tenía más de 17 años y aunque de cara de no se parecía en nada a Hermione de "cabello" si, y mucho.  
  
El estómago de Ron pareció acomodarse, y algo caliente seguido de algo helado recorriera el cuerpo del pelirrojo. La chica tenía unos ojos verdes preciosos, una cara muy fina y era de tez blanca. Su cabello era igual de enmarañado que el de Hermione. Ron pensaba que NUNCA iba a conocer a alguien con ese cabello, además de Hermione, claro. Llevaba un sin número de libros que les costó un par de minutos levantar del suelo. Eran acerca de química, biología, matemática, ciencia, y Ron dedujo que la chica era muggle. Terminando de ayudarle, le dedicó una sonrisa, a la que la chica correspondió y volvió a su camino. Sus pensamientos se voltearon en ese momento. Recordó a Hermione. . . lo linda que se veía en su oficina revisando ese sin número de documentos, lo linda que se veía cuando discutían por tonterías, y lo feliz que la pasaban cuando estaban juntos. . . pero tenía que haberle mentido. Ron remontó a esa última vez que vio a Hermione escondiéndole la evidencia de su engaño. Llegó a la cafetería a la que había entrado por primera vez y pidió dos órdenes de huevos, tocino, tostadas y leche para llevar. Luego pasó por el supermercado a comprar una jalea, y luego se dirigió a la casa. Colocó todo en platos y poniendo todo en una pequeña bandeja que había encontrado por ahí, se dirigió a la habitación de Luna, quien se encontraba ya despierta.  
  
- La cena - dijo Ron mostrándole triunfante a Luna que el mismo la había conseguido.  
  
- No tengo hambre Ron - agregó Luna un poco menos cansada  
  
- Pero tienes que comer Luna. . . hazlo por Her. . . Helm - añadió Ron rápidamente. Había estado a punto de decir "Herm".  
  
- Pero antes Ron, necesitó decirte algo, muy importante - la cara de Luna era una combinación de seriedad y preocupación.  
  
- Dime - dijo Ron poniendo la bandeja a un lado.  
  
- Ron, yo. . . estoy enferma. . . - Ron parecía aún más extrañado, no entendía a que se refería Luna, que el supiera el embarazo no era una enfermedad, y si así fuera se le iba a quitar dentro de 3 meses aproximadamente ¿no? - Ron. . . yo. . . voy a morir. . . - con esto Ron abrió los ojos como platos y trató de articular palabra pero ninguna salió de su boca y Luna pudo proseguir - hace dos meses me diagnosticaron "Cemia", es una enfermedad que ataca a los pulmones y los va deshaciendo lentamente. Aún no se sabe que la causa, pero lo que si es que. . . no hay cura. Esa poción - dijo Luna señalando la botella con el líquido negro - solo aminora el dolor y un poco el daño pero. . . habrá un momento en que. . . ya no servirá de nada y moriré Ron. . . - Luna comenzaba a llorar con grandes y continuas lágrimas - los médicos me dijeron que sobreviviré al parto, pero después de este. . . moriré. . .  
  
Ron solo la abrazó. Se sentía mal.  
  
- Lo. . . único que pido. . . es. . . - Luna sollozaba en brazos de Ron - poder ver. . . a mi niña. . . es todo. . .  
  
Ron abrazó mucho más fuerte a Luna.  
  
- Por eso Ron. . . - Luna se separó de Ron y le miró a los ojos fijamente en forma de súplica - necesito que. . . me jures que. . . cuando muera. . . tú velaras por Helm. . . ¡Júramelo Ron! ¡Júramelo! - Luna había tomado por la camisa a Ron.  
  
Ron no sabía que responder. Estaba confundido. La imagen de Hermione volvió a su mente, luego la vaga imagen de Krum, después vio a su madre, a su padre, a Harry, a Ginny, a Luna, a. . . ¿una bebe? Ron por un momento se imaginó un pequeño bultito envuelto en una cobijita rosada, una pequeña y desprotegida niña. . .  
  
- Luna. . . te juro que yo me encargaré de tu hija. . . - Ron abrazó fuertemente a Luna, y esta se volvió a hundir en un amargo llanto de frustración y tristeza.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Hola!!!!  
  
Lo se, lo se, este cap me quedó de lo más triste y feo. Merezco tomatazos y todo pero, LO SIENTO T_T!!!! Es parte del fic que Luna sufra un "poco". . . esta bien, creo que exageré en el sufrimiento ¬¬  
  
Lamento que además de que me quedó super triste, me haya tardado mucho, pero no encontraba manera de hacer este cap, sobre todo por que sabia que tenía que quedarme triste. Ya estoy haciendo el prox cap, y espero que me quede mejor que este. Aún los dejo con la incógnita de si Hermione engañaba o no a Ron.  
  
Y ya vieron, no es que Luna quiera que se case con ella, y formaran una familia. Simplemente deseaba alguien que se encargue de su pequeña Helm cuando ella faltase, y quien mejor que nuestro tierno y querido pelirrojo ^^ Para que sepan el nombre "Helm" existe. Es un nombre de chica y es italiano, solo que no recuerdo que significa ¬¬ Quería un nombre que a Ron le recordara a Hermione y ese me pareció el indicado.  
  
Con lo de la enfermedad de Luna, le pregunté a una amiga (la china) y me dijo que esa enfermedad si existía, pero. . . tiene fama de mentirosa así que. . . dejémoslo como invento mío mejor.  
  
Ahora contestó los amados reviews, que son la razón por la que continúo los "dis que" fics que hago.  
  
Ford Anglia 2000: Hola queridísima amiga ^^!!! Me alegro que te haya gustado el primer cap, y gracias por que tu review fue el primero que recibí y me alegró mucho!!!! Como ves, el fic sigue triste pero, pueda que después venga la felicidad ¿quién sabe? Y ya ves, Luna le es fiel al recuerdo de Marky ^^, je, je!!!! Oye te quedó bueno eso de que como se le pudo ocurrir a Hermione decirle eso a Ron si sabe lo sensible y lento que es para entender las cosas!!!! Me mató de la risa, pero tienes mucha razón, así es él!!! Oyeme que bien lo conoces!!!! Ejem, recuerda que él es mío ¬¬ Y sabes, por haber enviado el primer review este cap (aunque triste) va dedicado a ti!!! Chao amiguis!!!!!  
  
Melania Weasley: Como siempre, gracias por leer "mis dis que" fics. Al principio pensé que decía que la historia estaba "tontita" y me sentí triste T_T, pero luego enviaste otro en donde decías que Ron era el tontito. Pero él así es cuando está celoso, que le vamos a hacer. Espero que te haya gustado este cap aunque esté super triste.  
  
Malfoy-Obsession: Como ves este cap, quedó aún más triste pero ni modo. Yo también soy una R/H 100% y es que algo me dice que al final estos dos tienen que terminar juntitos ¿no crees? Espero que aunque me quedo triste el cap, te haya gustado. Chao!!!!  
  
Airhead14: Ron es un tontito cuando está celoso ^^, y eso lo hace lindo ¿no crees? Pero veo muyyy improbable que queden juntos Luna y Ron. Espero que te guste este cap. Chao.  
  
Merodeadora Chii: Hola amiga!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado este "dis que" fic y que te haya gustado este cap, si no, yo ponerme triste Y_Y. Chaito y nos escribimos luego.  
  
Jessi Weasley: pues veras, yo no me he leído el libro 5 (aún) y la verdad no tengo la menor idea de si Ron se dio cuenta de la atracción que sentía Luna hacia él. Recuerda que Ron es un "poquitín" despistado y muchas veces no se percata de las cosas. Y pues. . . quien sabe si adivinaste o no. No comas ansias amiguita ^^ Je, je. Me alegra que hayas leído uno de mis "intentos fallidos" de fic, por que la verdad es que los tuyos me gustan mucho. Y pues, lo siento que la historia este "confused" pero. . . esa es mi intención, je, je. Ojalá y te haya gustado este cap.  
  
Anne M. Riddle: la verdad es que no esperaba que a alguien le gustara la historia del novio de Luna, hasta me pareció un poco tonta, pero bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado. Aún te dejo con la duda de si Hermi engañaba a Ron o no. Pronto se sabrá, no te preocupes. Y me podrías decir de que pareja está basado tu fic. Pensé que era un R/H pero no lo encontré. Con gusto te dejaré un review. Ojalá y te guste este cap.  
  
Dorme Abercrombie: ¿qué significa tu nickname? *.* Me parece interesante. Pues como ves Luna, en sí, si quiere que se haga cargo de la bebe, pero por que ella va a morir, no por que quiera formar con Ron un familia. Y bueno, como ves este cap me quedó aún más triste y para mi opinión también feo, pero bueno. . . espero que te haya gustado el cap.  
  
Montse Black Malfoy: Gracias por que no te importa que me quede triste. Como ves este quedó peor, pero igual deseo de todo corazón que te guste. Saludes!!!!  
  
Jajajaja: Pues gracias por tu corrección y es que como le decía a Jessy Weasley, no me leído el libro 5, y lo único que hice para ubicarme como era Luna fue leer una página en donde estaba todo mal traducido el cap en donde sale por primera vez Luna, así que si ese es un color de cabello, que mas da. Gracias por el review.  
  
Kate: je, je tienes razón, así de drástico es Ronnie y sobre todo como tú dices "siempre actuando a base de impulsos" pero así es lindo ^^!!! Espero que ye haya gustado el cap.  
  
Rupert Fan: *.* ¡¡¡¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!! RUPERT FAN DEJANDOME UN REVIEW A MI *o*!!!!!! No te habrás equivocado????? Es que no puedo creer que una de mis escritoras favoritas de Fic, me haya dejado un review!!!!! (Me pellizco para ver si estoy soñando) La verdad es un honor que alguien como tu me haya dejado un review. Espero de corazón que te haya gustado este cap. Chao ^^!!!!  
  
Poly-14: Gracias por decir que mi fic esta genial. Yo no lo creo pero bueno. . . hago lo que puedo, y espero no defraudar a los lectores para que no me abandonen T_T. Espero que te haya gustado este cap.  
  
Danyliz: *.* *.* DANYLIZ TAMBIEN ME DEJO REVIEW!!!!!!! Dios mío, creo que me va a dar algo. . . no puedo creerlo!!!! Mi escritora favorita me dejó review?????? *.* Saquenme del SHOCK POR FAVOR!!!!! Hey, gracias Danyliz por leer mi fic ^^!!!! Eres una gran amiga!!!!! Y claro que el bebe no es de Ronnie, soy una R/H 100% 4ever!!!!! Y tienes razón, Ron celoso se ve más bonito ^^!!! Aquí está el segundo cap!!!! Espero que te haya gustado!!!! AUN NO ME PASA EL SHOCK *.*  
  
Shumara: Hola amiga!!!! Je, je, me alegra que te haya gustado el primer cap!!!! Y claro que los tíos actuan así, por eso son tíos ¿no? ¬¬ Y mal caen por ello ^^ Hey, por cierto, gracias por dedicarme el 7 cap de tu fic, y te juro que ya no te dejo abandonada!!!! Lo que pasa es que no se que le hiciste a tus historia que no aparece en la categoría R/H!!!! Como al principio lo publicaste como uno de ellos!!! Pero en fin, espero que te guste este cap!!! Chao!!!  
  
Nub: lamentó dejarte aún en agonía por saber si Hermi engañó o no a Ron, pero más adelante se sabrá. Y claro que pienso que esta parejita debe quedar "together" ^^, ojalá y así piense la mujer Rowling ¬¬ Y espero que continúes tu historia!! Chaito!!!!!  
  
Dejen reviews aunque sea para decirme que soy pésima escibiendo!!!!  
  
Chao!!!!!  
  
Lil Granger ^^ *Ron&Hermione 4ever* 


	3. El nacimiento

Después de la charla que había tenido con Luna hacía unas noches, Ron había quedado muy mal. No asimilaba aún lo que padecía Luna, y la sola idea de imaginarse que moriría y dejaría al único recuerdo que le había quedado de lo que ella llamaba "su gran amor", hacía que un nudo en la garganta y en su estómago apareciera fugazmente. Comenzaron a pasar los días, y cada vez eran más frecuentes los ataques de debilidad y cansancio de la futura madre. Luna había dejado de ir a trabajar a la tienda de túnicas de su amiga por arreglar la habitación de la pequeña Helm. Se veía muy agotada pero ella seguía obstinada en arreglar el cuarto de la bebe.

Ron la ayudaba cuando podía puesto que él tenía que ir a trabajar al ministerio y por esos días había mucho trabajo. Pasaron tan rápido los meses que cuando vinieron a darse cuenta, ya estaban en vísperas del parto. Luna se veía muchísimo más agotada que nunca, y ya que el cuarto de Helm estaba arreglado en su totalidad, se pasaba todo el día en cama. Antes de que Luna, llegara al último mes de embarazo, Ron ya era todo un experto culinario gracias a ella, que había apresurado las clases de cocina. Era Ron quien se levantaba muy temprano, hacía el desayuno para él y para Luna, y dejaba hecho el almuerzo para que la futura madre no tuviera necesidad de cocinar. Luego, cuando llegaba en la noche, era él quien preparaba la cena, lavaba los platos, sacudía y hacía la limpieza. Tuvo que aprender a utilizar la lavadora, y él se encargaba del lavado de la ropa. Ron se había convertido en el brazo derecho de Luna. Cuando llegaba la noche, se lograba escuchar en la habitación de Ron la respiración entrecortada de Luna al dormir. Por fin, en una madrugada helada. . . Como Ron trataba de no dormir "tan" profundamente, rápidamente escuchó el llamado de Luna. Se levantó al instante, se colocó los zapatos y aún en pijama se dirigió a la habitación de Luna. 

- ¿Qué. . . que. . . pasa? – preguntó Ron en el marco de la puerta y aún dormido.

- Llegó. . . el. . . momento. . . Ron – decía Luna pausadamente. Le era muy difícil respirar – ayúdame. . . – dijo la chica tratando de ponerse de pie y viendo como un chorro de agua le bajaba por las piernas.

Ron, al acercarse y percatarse de ello, sintió flaquear. En primera, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer en esa situación y aún no estaba preparado para ese momento. Ron le acercó una toalla, la cual Luna  colocó entre sus piernas, y rodeo a Ron con un brazo. Llegaron a la sala y Ron colocó a Luna sobre el sillón. No podían irse por polvos flu, así que. . . lo único que se le ocurrió a Ron fue llamarle a su vecina, la señora Mcpherson, de quien el pelirrojo se había hecho muy amigo, pues esta le ayudaba a hacer las compras y estaba pendiente de Luna cuando Ron estaba en el trabajo. Ron salió de la casa y a las 2:30 a.m. tocó a la puerta de la anciana mujer. 

- Oh Ron – agregó la señora dormitada abriendo la puerta - ¿llegó el momento hijo?

- Creo que. . . si

- ¿Y Luna?

- Está dentro pero. . . ¡no se que hacer!

- Muy bien. . . lo primero es llamar un taxi mágico y llevarla al Hospital. . . 

- No me se el número de los taxis – repuso Ron más nervioso.

- Deja hijo, yo llamaré el taxi y tú vete a esperarlo con Luna, yo llegó después.

La señora se metió a la casa y Ron regresó con Luna. La toalla que Luna tenía entre las piernas ya se encontraba muy mojada así que Ron fue rápidamente a la habitación de Luna a sacar todas las que pudo. Se las llevó y le quitó la ya mojada. Luna se veía realmente pálida y cansada. Entrecerraba los ojos cuando tenía una contracción que para esos momentos no eran muy fuertes que digamos, pero si lo suficientemente agotadoras para la débil Luna.

- Gra. . . cias. . . Ron. . . – pronunció Luna en un susurro que Ron logró escuchar y le tomó la mano fuertemente.

- Ahorita viene el taxi – dijo la señora Mcpherson entrando a la casa y sentándose a la par de Luna – trata de calmarte hija y respira lo más profundo que puedas cuando una contracción se acerque.

En menos de dos minutos el taxi mágico llegó. Entre Ron y la señora Mcpherson lograron meter a Luna al taxi.

- Buena suerte – les dijo la señora y les dedicó un adiós con la mano.

El taxi arrancó con la futura madre y el pelirrojo adentro. Llegaron al Hospital, y el taxista le ayudó a Ron a bajar a la chica y llevarla dentro. Ya estando ahí, rápidamente una enfermera le llevó a Luna una silla de ruedas para que se sentara y se la llevó. Ron se paseaba por la sala de espera de un lado para otro, como león enjaulado. Estaba preocupado. Comenzaron a pasar las horas y no le daban noticias de Luna, ni mucho menos de la bebe. Por fin de tanto, Ron se quedó dormido en una de los asientos de la sala de espera. Al principio soñó con Hermione, parecía estar de nuevo en el ministerio de magia de Inglaterra y ella sentada en su escritorio como siempre. Ron trataba de hablarle pero esta parecía no escuchar, luego observó que en una silla que se encontraba en la oficina de Hermione se encontraba Luna con su bebe en brazos. Lucía cansada, pero muy feliz. . . luego todo se volvió oscuro y sintió que alguien le halaba el hombro. Ron despertó. Era una enfermera. El pelirrojo sintió un nudo en su estómago, y nuevamente algo caliente seguido de algo helado le recorrió el cuerpo al chico. 

- ¿Quiere pasar a ver a la pequeña señor Weasley? – preguntó tiernamente la enfermera.

- Eh. . . yo. . . si – repuso Ron poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a la enfermera. Estaba confundido. Ese sueño.

Llegaron a una sala en donde habían un sin fin de cunas, algunas ocupadas y otras sin ocupar. La enfermera se detuvo frente a una en donde se encontraba un pequeño "bultito" envuelto en una cobijita rosada. La enfermera tomó a la bebe en los brazos, y el estómago de Ron dio un vuelco de 360º. La enfermera le entregó la bebe a Ron. Este la veía embobado. Tenía sus ojitos cerrados, una pequeña nariz, y un gorro que le cubría la cabecita. Era una bebe preciosa. Ron sentía la respiración suave y lenta de la bebe en sus brazos. Luego, el pelirrojo pareció reaccionar.

- ¿Y Luna? – preguntó Ron con un miedo que solo había sentido cuando se hablaba del señor tenebroso.

- Preferí decírselo cuando estuviera con su hija señor Weasley. Su esposa falleció.

Ron sintió un fuerte frío, y sintió sus piernas débiles.

- Pe. . . pe. . . pero, ¿logró ver a la bebe? – preguntó Ron con un nudo en la garganta, queriendo que aunque sea el último deseo de Luna se hubiera cumplido.

- Si, señor Weasley. Su esposa logró resistir hasta el momento en que la bebe salió de su vientre, y la pusimos sobre su pecho para que la viera. Luego de esto. . . ya no se pudo hacer más por ella. Lo sentimos mucho.

Ron palideció, e inconcientemente abrazó un poco más fuerte a la bebe. La verdad es que se encontraba solo en esa situación tan penosa. No sabía que hacer. 

- La bebe está muy sana señor Weasley – dijo por fin la enfermera quien también sentía una enorme pena por la noticia – y mañana mismo puede llevársela a casa. El doctor dijo que por mayor seguridad se quedaría todo lo que resta del día acá, pero mañana a primera hora será dada de alta. 

- ¿Y Luna? – preguntó Ron viendo al piso.

- Solo. . . espere a que la preparemos. . . y se la podrá llevar. Puede ser una o dos horas, pero no más – agregó la enfermera ofreciendo los brazos para que Ron le entregara a la bebe.

- Esta bien. Regresaré dentro de dos horas – exclamó Ron dándole a la enfermera a la pequeña Helm, para que la colocara de nuevo en su cunita.

Ron salió del cuarto. Estaba triste. Le había tomado cariño a Luna. 

- Y pensar que ahora Luna. . . – se dijo – por lo menos logró lo que quería. Ver a su hija antes de morir.

Llegó a "Pinos Condomain" y se encontró con la señora Mcpherson sentada afuera de la casa.

- Ron, estaba preocupada ¿qué paso? – la anciana miró a Ron suplicante, no queriendo escuchar lo que simplemente era obvio a simple vista.

- Luna murió – dijo Ron con aire triste.

- ¿Logró ver a la bebe? – agregó la mujer con los ojos comenzándose a humedecer.

- Si – añadió el chico y dicho esto entró a la casa, seguido de la señora Mcpherson.

Ella le dijo que se iba a encargar de comunicar a la Funeraria mágica y a los pocos conocidos de Luna. Ron la dejó sola en la sala, y él se fue directo a su habitación. Sacó del cajón la foto que siempre veía.

- Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo Hermione – exclamó Ron tratando de buscar consuelo en la foto de su amada.

A los pocos minutos, y luego que Ron cogiera unas cuantas prendas para la bebe las cuales llevaría para que la cambiasen, llegó el encargado de la funeraria para irse con Ron hacia el Hospital. La señora Mcpherson con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas le indicó a Ron que se quedaría en la casa, y que lo vería en la Funeraria.

Llegaron al Hospital, y rápido una enfermera los llevó a la morgue del Hospital, y les fue entregado el cuerpo de Luna. Rápidamente, el hombre de la Funeraria le tomó medidas a Luna, y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un ataúd de las medidas de esta, y con la descripción de cómo lo deseaba Ron. Luego, con otro movimiento de varita, trasladó el ataúd hacia la Funeraria, y le indicó a Ron que llegara saliendo del Hospital. Ron se encaminó hacia la sala en donde se encontraba la pequeña Helm, y le entregó a la enfermera la ropita que él había llevado. Luego se dirigió a la salida del Hospital.

- ¿Ronald Weasley? – le llamó un hombre que Ron jamás había visto en su vida.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Ron intrigado.

- Soy Gareth Foster, soy el mago abogado de la señorita Lovegood. Recibí la noticia que ella acaba de fallecer. Lo siento mucho señor Weasley.

- ¿Qué desea? –añadió Ron friamente.

- Lamento molestarlo en este momento señor Weasley, pero, la señorita Lovegood dejó un testamento en el cuál lo acredita como propietario de su casa en "Pinos Condamain" – agregó el hombre leyendo unos documentos que sacó del portafolio que cargaba – y le otorga la patria potestad de su hija. . . Helm. Se que dirá que esto es demasiado apresurado, pero la señorita Lovegood, me dejó estrictas instrucciones de que, en el mismo momento en que ella falleciere yo me hiciera presente ante usted, y le informara de esto. Además necesito su firma, la que dará validez a que usted aceptó el último deseo de la señorita. ¿Acepta usted la casa en "Pinos Condamain"? y sobre todo ¿acepta usted el hacerse cargo de la pequeña Helm?

Ron no dudó ni un solo momento.

- Si. ¿En donde tengo que firmar?

- Hay, una última observación señor Weasley. La señorita Lovegood deja a su disposición si usted desea ponerle a Helm su apellido o quiere que lleve el apellido de ella. 

- Quiero que lleve el apellido de Luna.

- Entonces, si me permite señor Weasley, después de firmar estos documentos, estaré encantado de hacerme cargo de todo el papeleo en el Ministerio de Magia y asentar a la pequeña Helm Lovegood.

- Hágalo por favor – añadió Ron, y con una pluma que le ofreció el mago abogado firmó los documentos.

Luego de haber terminado con el Señor Foster, Ron se encaminó a la Funeraria.

Era una salita pequeña la que habían designado para el velatorio de Luna. El ataúd ya estaba ahí, y todo estaba rodeado de flores blancas. La única que se había hecho presente por el momento, era la señora Mcpherson que lloraba en silencio.

- ¿Hablaste con el abogado Ron? – preguntó la señora Mcpherson.

- ¿Usted lo envió?

- Si, yo le avisé que Luna había fallecido y le dije que te buscara en el Hospital.

- ¿Usted sabía. . .?

- Si hijo. . .

- ¿Y por qué no me dijo nada? – preguntó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Luna me pidió que no lo hiciera. Quería que te lo dijeran el día que ella falleciese. La semana pasada, mientras tú estabas trabajando en el Ministerio, Luna me envió por el mago abogado para hacer su testamento y dejarte la patria potestad de Helm. ¿Qué apellido llevará Helm?

- Lovegood.

- Me parece bien Ron.

Los dos aguardaron silencio. Ron aún no aceptaba que Luna hubiese muerto. Aún no creía lo rápido que habían pasado los meses desde que había llegado a Italia, aún no creía que desde ese mismo día era el nuevo padre de una pequeña bebe que hace a penas unas horas había perdido a su mamá. Y más aún, no entendía como diablos iba hacer para criar a Helm. Por un momento le cruzó por la mente el pedirle ayuda a su madre. Ella más que nadie debía saber como criar a un hijo. No en vano había criado a siete. Pero Hermione le había lastimado el "ego" y al haberlo comparado con Krum, lo había hecho jurar nunca más regresar a Inglaterra. Pensó en lo que una vez Luna le había dicho: ¿qué culpa tenía su familia de su pleito con Hermione? Luna tenía razón. Ellos no eran culpables. Pero si el regresaba se iba a encontrar con Hermione, o su misma familia lo iba a obligar a hablar con ella, y era algo que Ron no quería. Fue interrumpido una chica que acababa de entrar a la sala. Ron la reconoció de inmediato. Era una joven alta, de cabello castaño, de tez blanca y muy guapa. Su nombre era Samantha y era la dueña de la tienda de túnicas en donde en un principio trabajó Luna. Al entrar y observar el féretro, los ojos se le humedecieron notablemente y se acercó a Ron y a la señora Mcpherson. No dijo palabra alguna, y simplemente le obsequió a Ron un abrazo cálido y sincero.

►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►►

Hola!!!

En primera, quiero desearles Felices Fiestas!!! Espero que Santa les haya traído lo que deseaban ^^, por que lo que fue a mí, no me trajo ni una rana de chocolate ¬¬

Pero en fin, ustedes si me pueden dar un regalito aunque sea de año nuevo ^^, si, no me vean con esa cara… me pueden dejar un lindo y precioso **_review_****los cuales me hacen muy, muy feliz!!**

Gracias a las que me dejaron review del cap dos!! Fueron poquitos, pero bueno, se que mi historia no es muy buena T_T!!! 

Espero no recibir muchos tomatazos o vociferadores por este cap, me quedó horrible, lo se!!!! No sean malitos conmigo!!

Ahora contesto a los reviews ^^!!!

**JaNy****: **Hola amiga ^^!!! En primera, espero que sigas mejor!!! Sorry por no haberte dicho que dis que estoy escribiendo, pero es que soy malísima y bueno, me dio pena decirte que leyeras esto que me está quedando horrible!!! Pero me alegra que lo hayas leído de todas maneras!!! Je, je, no puedo creer que me hayas dejado un review *_*!!! Alguien que escribe super bien, leyendo este fic???? Si que estas bien enferma =P Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!!! Me levantas un poquito la moral de aprendiz de escritora =P!!! Así que, directo a la cama señorita ¬¬ No sea desobediente!!! Eso me recuerda a mi ¬¬, je,je ^^!!! Chaito!!! Y claro que espero tu actualización!!! Está super genial!!! Felices fiestas!!!

**Ford**** Anglia 2000: **Que ondas amiga ^^!!! Je, je, gracias por los comentarios por el segundo cap!!! Claro que yo también le creería a Ronnie TODO lo que me dijera, pero ya vez, es Hermione… que podríamos esperar… tu que crees???? Te dejo con la duda ^^ Ja, ja, ja, tienes razón, el pobre Ronnie ya alucina a Hermione por todos lados!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap!!! Chaito!!!

**Vivi****: **Lo se, y lo siento por que el cap me quedó además de feo triste!!! Con lo de la enfermedad de Luna… según mi amiga (la china) pues si, aunque yo sinceramente nunca había escuchado de ella, y creo que no consiste en que se te deshagan los pulmones… la verdad es que ni ella me explicó bien, ni yo le puse atención ^^… espero que ella no lea esto ¬¬ Dejémoslo como que es invento mío ¿si? Después de todo… espero que este cap te haya gustado y este también quedo triste Y_Y!!! Chao!!

**Nicole****: **Vaya es una sorpresa y alegría a la vez saber que a alguien le fascinana mis fics ^^ Gracias!!!! Me quieres matar??? *_* Bueno, no serías la única, también mi hermana me quiere matar ¬¬ Deberías de hacer un club con ella ^^ Es que Ron es tan lindo y tierno que no se me ocurrió nadie mejor para que cuide de un bebe!!! Espero que te haya gustado este cap!!! Chaito y felices fiestas!!!

**Merodeadora_Chii****: **Hola "lunatic girl" ^^!!! Me alegra que hayas leído el cap!!! Y no te preocupes, a veces yo tampoco pongo mucho en los reviews por que no tengo muchos ánimos de hacerlo!!! Felices fiestas a ti también y ahorita leo tu último fic ^^, chao!!!

**Poly****-14: **Hola chi-k!!!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap!!! Con lo de Herm, bue… tu sabes como es Ronnie, cree cosas que no son, pero quien sabe a que se refería ella!! Bueno, si hay alguien que sabe… YO ^^, pero te dejaré con la incógnita un ratito más =P ¡!!! Chao y actualiza pronto!!! Felices fiestas!!!

**Melania**** Weasley: **Odio tu ordenador ¬¬ Mentiras, mentiras ^^, me gusta mucho cuando me dejas reviews ^^!!! Y aquí está la actualización!! Espero que te guste!!!

FELICES FIESTAS A TODAS ^^

**Lil**** Granger ^^                      *Ron&Hermione 4ever***


	4. Cuidando a Helm

Luego de separarse de Ron la chica no sabía que decir. Ella siempre pensó que Luna iba a superar todo eso de su enfermedad e iba a ser muy feliz con la pequeña Helm. Aún sabiendo, le había tomado por sorpresa la muerte de Luna.

- ¿Y la bebe? – preguntó la chica luego de un pequeño pero incómodo silencio.

- Está en el hospital. Pero mañana será dada de alta.

- Luna… ¿logro verla? – interrogó Samantha secándose las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos con un pañuelo. Al parecer todos deseaban que el último deseo de Luna se hubiese cumplido.

- Si – contestó Ron fríamente.

Luego, Samantha se sentó a la par de Ron y el silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Pasaron las horas y solo llegaron cuatro personas más. Luna tenía pocos conocidos. Al siguiente día se efectuaría el entierro en el cementerio mágico. Fue muy temprano por la mañana. Luego de darle el último adiós a Luna, Ron junto con la señora Mcpherson y Samantha, quien se ofreció en último momento, se fueron directamente al Hospital en busca de Helm. La pequeñita ya estaba cambiada con una de las prendas que Ron había llevado un día antes y lista para irse a casa. Solo tuvieron que esperar la última revisión del medi mago para que Helm fuera dada de alta. Llegaron a la casa en "Pinos Condomain". El ambiente estaba triste. Helm iba dormida, así que al llegar a la casa, Ron la depositó en su cuna, la cuna que Luna había estado arreglando durante meses, y que ahora ocupada por su hija no iba a poder contemplar. Luego se fueron a la sala. 

- Voy a hacer un poco de té – repuso la señora Mcpherson poniéndose de pie y dejando a Ron y a Samantha solos.

- ¿Tú… eres el tutor de la niña… verdad Ron? – preguntó Samantha después de un largo silencio.

- Si – agregó el pelirrojo.

- Admiro lo que haces Ron…- dijo Samantha poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico – es muy lindo de tu parte cumplir la última voluntad de Luna…

Ron solo guardó silencio. Aún rondaba en su cabeza la idea de cómo iba a hacer para criar a Helm. 

- Aquí está el té – exclamó la señora Mcpherson entrando a la sala con tres tazas de té sobre una bandeja. 

- Gracias, pero tengo que irme – añadió Samantha tomando un pequeño bolso que cargaba y poniéndose de pie – adiós señora… - dijo haciendo una seña con la mano – adiós Ron… - agregó esto último inclinándose y dándole un abrazo y un beso al pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado.

- Adiós Samantha – contestó Ron con una pequeña sonrisa – gracias por venir.

- Mucho gusto señorita – agregó la señora Mcpherson con cierto tono de desagrado.

Luego de salir Samantha, Ron y la señora Mcpherson se quedaron solos.

- Que mujer más antipática – comentó la anciana mujer después de darle un sorbo a su té – no se como Luna pudo ser amiga de ella. La venía a ver casi a diario, pero podría jurar que lo que la traía acá eras tú Ron.

- Yo creo que es agradable – añadió Ron un tanto fuera de la conversación.

- ¿Agradable? – preguntó la señora incrédula - ¡No me digas que te gusta Ron! ¡Ni se te ocurra!

- ¿Qué? – interrogó el pelirrojo poniendo atención a lo que decía la señora Mcpherson.

- Me refiero Ron… a que tu eres joven, y el hecho de ser el tutor de Helm, no significa que nos busques una pareja… pero de antemano te digo que esa mujer ¡NO!

Ron quedó perplejo. Nunca le había pasado por la mente el buscar una pareja. _"Samantha no esta nada mal…"_ pensó el pelirrojo. Pero el seguía queriendo a Hermione con todo su corazón. Además pasaba tan ocupado en el ministerio que ni tiempo le quedaba de salir con alguien, en especial con una chica. Y a eso agregarle que ahora tenía que estar pendiente de Helm… _"Si tan solo Hermione estuviera conmigo…" _pensó Ron con nostalgia. De repente comenzó a escuchar un llanto. Helm había despertado. Pronto Ron y la señora Mcpherson se levantaron de un salto y corrieron a la habitación de la pequeña. La señora Mcpherson intentó de todo: revisarle el pañal, ofrecerle un biberón, pasearla por la habitación… pero nada funcionaba. No era un llanto de hambre, ni de incomodidad por estar mojada, era un llanto de tristeza. Parecía que Helm sentía la ausencia de su mamá. 

- Lloras por tu mamá ¿verdad? – le preguntaba Ron a la bebe mientras la cargaba y paseaba por la habitación – no te preocupes bebe… yo te voy a cuidar siempre… - y dicho esto, Ron le dio un pequeño beso a Helm en su frente. Ahora la bebe solo sollozaba y la señora Mcpherson observaba la escena desde el arco de la puerta con los ojos húmedos. 

Por suerte esa noche Helm no despertó por alimento, si no hasta muy temprano en la mañana. Ron había quedado con la señora Mcpherson que ella cuidaría a Helm. Al principio Ron quería buscar una niñera de tiempo completo, pero la señora Mcpherson se opuso rotundamente y se propuso ella misma para cuidar de la pequeña. Ron aceptó gustoso. No había nadie mejor para cuidar a Helm que la señora Mcpherson. Los meses pasaron rápidamente, y cuando Ron se vino a dar cuenta Helm ya tenía seis meses. Estaba grande y hermosa. Su cabello era rubio y sus ojos eran azules. Era igualita a Luna. Y aunque Ron estaba pendiente de las cosas que le hacían falta a Helm, durante esos seis meses, no paso ni un solo momento con ella. Cuando salía hacia al ministerio era muy temprano y Helm dormía. Cuando llegaba a casa, Helm ya estaba dormida. Y durante esos seis meses, Ron tuvo que trabajar los fines de semanas en el ministerio. Había demasiado trabajo. Para desgracia del pelirrojo y exactamente durante sus tan ansiadas vacaciones ocurrió lo que nunca hubiera podido esperarse.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Ron sumamente boquiabierto.

- Bueno hijo, yo tampoco quisiera irme, pero… mi hija Chloe va a tener un bebe y quiere que me vaya a vivir con ella… entiende Ron, aunque me duela con toda el alma dejar a Helm… tengo que ir con mi hija… - agregó la anciana mujer con cierta pena.

Ron no sabía que decir. Él pensó que la señora Mcpherson iba a ser quien cuidaría a Helm siempre. 

- ¿Cuándo se va? 

- Mañana – especuló la mujer temiendo que Ron gritara como histérico.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Es que todo fue muy rápido Ron. Mi hija ahora en la mañana me envió la carta comunicándome la noticia y quiere que me vaya mañana mismo… hasta el boleto me envió ya… lo siento hijo, de veras que lo siento… - agregó la señora Mcpherson con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No se preocupe señora Mcpherson – dijo Ron abrazando a la mujer y un poco más calmado – entiendo que tenga que estar con su hija…

- Yo no quisiera dejar a Helm… - decía la señora entre sollozos – para mi es como si fuera mi propia nieta…

- Lo se señora Mcpherson, pero su deber es estar con su hija. Descuide, por suerte usted se va cuando me encuentro de vacaciones y podré cuidar de Helm hasta que encuentre una niñera para ella.

- Pero que sea alguien amable Ron – contestó la mujer secándose las lágrimas y un poco más seria – que le gusten los niños y que se quede de tiempo completo. Que pueda lavar, planchar… Tiene que saber preparar comida para bebe y sobre todo poder cantar, por que a Helm le gusta que le canten, además tiene que jugar con ella…

- Ya entendí señora Mcpherson… - concluyó Ron rodando los ojos – no se preocupe, yo me encargo de eso… 

Al siguiente día, muy temprano, Ron escuchó el llanto de Helm y se levantó a prisa a ver que le sucedía. 

- Hola bebe – saludo Ron con una sonrisa entrando a la habitación y encontrándose a Helm parada en su cuna, agarrada de los barandales y con lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas. 

- ¿Tienes hambre? – preguntó Ron, a lo que Helm respondió con un bostezo.

- Tomaré eso como un sí – dijo el pelirrojo encaminándose a la cocina a preparar un biberón.

Al llegar a la cocina, Ron se percató de algo sumamente importante: no sabía como demonios prepara un biberón. La señora Mcpherson era la encargada de todo, así que él no tenía la ni la más mínima idea de cómo preparar uno. Trató de guiarse por las instrucciones que traen las latas de leche al reverso pero no entendió nada. 

- Piensa Ron, piensa… – se decía a si mismo tratando de encontrar una manera de averiguar como se preparaba un biberón.

Luego de que no se le ocurriera nada, a Ron se le ocurrió la idea más descabellada que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Decidió hablar por teléfono al ministerio. Al pelirrojo nunca le gustó usar ese "aparato" como lo llamaba él, y en el ministerio tampoco lo ocupaban mucho, preferían las lechuzas, pero era un caso urgente y a Ron no se le ocurrió nada mejor. 

- ¿Hola? – contestó una chica con voz suave. 

- ¿Quién habla? – preguntó Ron.

- Lindsey.

- Eh… bueno Lindsey… ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

- Si claro…

- ¿Me puedes decir como se prepara un biberón?

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó incrédula la chica.

- Si, es que… mi esposa salió y estoy solo con la bebe y no recuerdo como me dijo que se preparaba…

- ¿Qué clase de padre eres? – contestó la chica un poco molesta.

- Es que… soy un poco despistado… - se defendió Ron.

- Eso veo… ¿cómo se le ocurrió a tus esposa dejarte sola conla bebe?... Si fuera mi hija, ni loca que te dejaba a cargo de ella… pero en fin… te ayudaré… pon agua a hervir y luego… ¿cuántos meses tiene la bebe? Si es que acaso eso si lo recuerdas – preguntó la chica con sorna.

- Tiene seis meses – respondió el pelirrojo un poco ofendido y enfadado.

- Entonces… agrégale al biberón nueve cucharadas de leche y cuando el agua haya hervido le echas 12 onzas de agua al biberón y bates hasta que la leche se haya deshecho…

- ¿Es todo? – preguntó Ron.

- Solo una última cosa – añadió la chica – esperas a que se enfríe el biberón, no pienses en dárselo caliente… los bebes no son de hierro ¿sabes?

- Si lo se, gracias… - y dicho esto Ron colgó fuertemente el teléfono.

_"Y esta chica quien se ha creído. Como si no supiera que tenía que esperar a que se enfriara…" _pensó el pelirrojo con el entrecejo fruncido.

Hizo todo exactamente como se lo había dicho la chica. Espero unos momentos a que la leche en el biberón se enfriara y se encaminó a la habitación.

- Helm, aquí viene tu bibe… - Ron ni terminó de decir la oración por que se encontró con Helm profundamente dormida.

Con el entrecejo aún fruncido, Ron dio un suspiro y colocó el biberón ya preparado en una mesita en la habitación de Helm. Tomó la ropa sucia de la pequeña, que se encontraba en una cesta y se dirigió a lavar las prendas.

- Maldita "H" – murmuró Ron observando de reojo la enorme "H" verde que Luna había comprado para adornar el cuarto de la pequeña y la cual siempre que la veía le recordaba a Hermione.

Cuando Ron colocó toda la ropita de Helm en la lavadora escuchó el llanto de nuevo. Se encaminó a la habitación y tomo el biberón.

- Aquí está tu biberón Helm – agregó Ron con una sonrisa triunfante.

Pero Helm, volvió la cara. No quería biberón. Ahora Ron no sabía que quería Helm. Hasta que su mente se iluminó, he hizo cara de asco.

Se acercó hasta Helm y acostándola en la cuna le bajo el pantalón de pijama y surgió un horrible mal olor.

- No me digas que… - añadió Ron tratando de abrir el pañal.

Por más que trató y trató, Ron no pudo abrir el pañal. Tuvo que recurrir a un par de tijeras que sacó de un cajón para podérselo quitar a Helm. 

- ¡Qué asco! – exclamó Ron al ver el contenido del pañal.

Luego de quitárselo y limpiar a la bebe con papel higiénico que fue a traer del baño, y sin percatarse que había todo un recipiente con "Toallas húmedas" que es con lo que se limpian a los bebes, intentó ponerle el pañal limpio.

- Malditas cosas muggles – dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido – por que no traen instrucciones – agregó buscando en el reverso del paquete de pañales las instrucciones.

Luego de hartarse, Ron recurrió a algo más drástico. Le colocó el pañal guiándose como estaba puesto el que le había quitado, y con mucha cinta adhesiva logro asegurarle el pañal a Helm.

- No fue tan difícil – terminó Ron sonriendo – listo Helm, ahora no se caerá tu pañal.

Ahora Helm, se chupaba la mano.

- Ahora si tienes hambre ¿verdad?– agregó dándole el biberón.

Esta vez Helm si lo tomó con sus manitas y comenzó a degustarlo.

- Tienes que aceptar que es el mejor biberón que has probado – decía Ron con una enorme sonrisa viendo embobado a Helm mientras tomaba su biberón.

Ron salió de la habitación y se dirigía a sacar la ropa de Helm de la lavadora cuando encontró una como carta que habían echado debajo de la puerta. Extrañado, el pelirrojo la leyó.

_Ron:_

_Lamento no haberme ido a despedir pero… no quería que Helm me viera llorando. Cuídala mucho. Espero que seas muy selectivo cuando contrates una niñera Ron. Tiene que ser alguien especializada, no la primera chica bonita que te encuentres. _

_Aquí te escribo el itinerario  de Helm._

_1) __Lo primero que hay que hacer por la mañana es revisarle el pañal._

_2) __Darle su biberón._

_3) __Llevarla de paseo al parque._

_4) __Revisar pañal._

_5) __Darle merienda._

_6) __Tomar siesta con ella._

_7) __Revisar pañal._

_8) __Darle biberón._

_9) __Cantarle una canción._

_10) __Revisarle el pañal antes de dormir._

_Para preparar el biberón son 12 onzas de agua hervida y nueve cucharadas de leche. Y recuerda, debes dejar que la leche se enfríe. No se te vaya a ocurrir darle el biberón caliente._

_Para la merienda puedes darle cereal o verduras en puré. Recuerda que tienes que esperar hasta que se enfríen. _

_La canción que le gusta a Helm, es aquella que traté de enseñarte. Practícala, por que te sale mal._

_Trataré de visitarlos lo más pronto posible._

_Con amor._

_Rossana Mcpherson._

_"Vaya, a la hora que encuentro esta nota" _pensó Ron colocándola sobre la mesa de la sala, _"¿Qué tan idiota me creen?... Claro que se que tengo que esperar a que las cosas estén frías para dárselas a Helm…"_

Luego de poner la ropa recién lavada de Helm en la secadora, Ron escuchó el timbre. 

- ¡Hola! – saludo una chica muy guapa.

- ¡Hola Samantha! – le contestó el pelirrojo.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- ¡Claro! – repuso Ron. Tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a Samantha.

- Es muy difícil encontrarte en casa Ronald Weasley – agregó la chica sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala.

- Si… bueno… es que he tenido mucho trabajo en el ministerio…

- Eso me dijo la señora Mcpherson. He venido muchas veces a buscarte Ron, pero nunca tuve la suerte de encontrarte.

Ron guardó silencio. Estaba observando a Samantha de pies a cabeza. Siempre había notado que era muy linda, pero en esos momentos lo estaba notando más que de costumbre.

- ¿Puedo ver a Helm? – preguntó la chica poniéndose de pie.

- Claro… pasa…

Se dirigieron a la habitación de Helm y se encontraron con la pequeña profundamente dormida y con el biberón vacío a un lado.

- ¡Qué preciosa! – agregó Samantha observando a Helm dormir.

- Si, es muy linda… - contestó Ron con una sonrisa.

En esos momentos sonó un pequeño timbre. La secadora había acabado su trabajo. 

- Tengo que ir a sacar la ropa… - añadió Ron saliendo de la habitación.

- Te acompaño – sugirió Samantha.

Entre los dos terminaron muy rápido de doblar la ropa de Helm recién seca. Luego se dirigieron a la cocina a prepararle la merienda a la bebe. Ron no iba a desaprovechar la presencia de una chica para que le ayudase. Ya que él no era muy experto en cuanto a bebes se tratase. 

- Sacas el cereal y le agregas la leche… - le explicaba Samantha al pelirrojo con mucha paciencia y con una sonrisa divertida. Parecía como si le explicaba a un niño chiquito como atarse las cintas. 

- Ya entendí… - agregó Ron muy atento a lo que decía Samantha o… ¿en Samantha?

- Ahora a esperar a que enfríe para podérselo dar… - concluyó la chica.

_"Y dale con eso..." _pensó Ron _"¿Qué a caso todas me creen idiota?"_

- Aja… - contesto Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

_"Se ve que Samantha es buena con los niños. Sería una excelente ayuda con Helm… Además es sumamente bonita… ¿Y si le pido que salgamos?... No, no creo que acepte… además… Hermione… ¡al diablo Ron! Ya es hora de que olvides al ratón de biblioteca…"_

- Ron… yo… - interrumpió los pensamientos del pelirrojo Samantha – he venido a despedirme.

- ¡¿A despedirte?! – contestó Ron incrédulo y casi en un grito.

- Si…

- Pero ¿por qué?

- Pues, me ofrecen un trabajo en Alemania muy bueno… trabajaría con Betania Craig una famosa diseñadora francesa… y no puedo desperdiciar esa oportunidad… así que… - agregó esto acercándose peligrosamente a Ron – vine a despedirme… de ti…

Samantha rodeo el cuello de Ron con sus brazos y acercó mucho su cuerpo al del pelirrojo. Ron sentía muy rápida su respiración y que el corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Lentamente Samantha acercó sus labios a los del chico y los rozo muy suavemente. El pelirrojo estaba a punto de dejarse llevar cuando de repente su cabeza le recordó a Hermione. _"¡Salte de mis pensamiento maldita sea!" _se decía a si mismo queriendo que el recuerdo de Hermione no le arruinara el único contacto físico que había tenido con una chica durante su estancia en Italia. 

- Helm – pronunció Ron evitando que Samantha terminara de unir sus labios con los de él.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó perpleja la chica y separando su cuerpo del de Ron.

- Helm está llorando – contestó caminando hacia la habitación de Helm. 

En efecto Helm estaba llorando. _"Bien hecho Ronald Weasley, acabas de arruinar la única oportunidad que tuviste de besar a esa hermosa chica…" _se reprochó. Cuando llegó a la habitación, Helm estaba de pie y agarrada de los barandales de la cuna. Ron la tomo en sus brazos y la cargó paseándola por la habitación y esta dejo de llorar.

- Creo que es hora de su merienda – añadió Samantha muy seria. Había seguido a Ron llevando consigo el cereal que habían preparado hacía unos minutos.

- Creo que si – contestó el pelirrojo un tanto sonrojado por lo de hace un rato.

Mientras Ron cargaba a Helm, Samantha le daba la merienda. La pequeña veía con el entrecejo fruncido a la chica. Parece que no era de su agrado.

- Bueno… creo que ya es hora que me vaya Ron… - agregó Samantha luego de que Helm terminara su merienda y después de haberle explicado a Ron como sacarle el aire a la bebe.

- Ah… entonces… te acompaño… - dijo el pelirrojo poniendo a Helm en su cuna, a lo que esta comenzó a llorar – espérame aquí Helm, ahorita regreso – le añadió en un susurro a la pequeña.

Ron quería aprovechar ese momento para terminar lo que hacia unos momentos había empezado y que por "idiota" lo había interrumpido.

Helm lo miró con ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas. 

- Helm… - le dijo el pelirrojo en súplica a la bebe a lo que esta comenzó a llorar de nuevo. 

- Esta bien… - expuso el pelirrojo tomando a Helm en sus brazos de nuevo.

A todo esto Samantha ya había llegado a la puerta. 

- Adiós Ron… - se despidió Samantha acercándose a este y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós Samantha… - contestó el pelirrojo y respondiendo el beso de Samantha, también en la mejilla.

- Adiós muñeca… - dijo Samantha dándole un beso también a Helm y a lo que Helm respondió con un eructo.

- Creo que esta satisfecha… - agregó Ron sumamente apenado.

- Si… eso… veo… - respondió Samantha muy seria.

La chica comenzó a caminar fuera de la casa cuando se detuvo.

- Sabes Ron… - le dijo Samantha – me hubiera gustado que pasara algo entre nosotros… fue una lástima… hasta luego… - agregó esto último guiñándole un ojo y retomando su camino.

Ron se quedó estático con Helm en brazos. _"La única oportunidad que tuve para ser feliz con una chica y la desperdicie por completo" _se dijo así mismo en forma de reproche.

- Sabes Helm – le dijo a la pequeña quien jugaba con el cabello del pelirrojo – nunca te enamores de alguien sabelotodo… por más que lo intentes… nunca la olvidaras…

Helm solo bostezo y le sonrió. 

Ahora Ron se sentía solo. Ya no tenía a nadie con quien contar. La señora Mcpherson se había ido, y aunque nunca había contado directamente con Samantha, ella era su última alternativa. Cuando llegó la noche, y después de haberle dado de cenar a Helm su biberón, Ron llevó a la pequeña hasta su cuna para que se durmiera. Él estaba verdaderamente cansado, así que solo esperaría a que Helm se durmiera y se iría directamente a su cama. La paseo por toda la habitación y Helm seguía con los ojos bien abiertos. Parecía como que esperaba algo de Ron.

- Vamos Helm, duérmete bebe… - le suplicaba Ron tratando de que ella durmiera – ya te di tu biberón, ya te saqué el aire, ya te cambie el pañal y le puse mucha cinta adhesiva para que no se te cayese… - en eso Ron recordó la nota de la señora Mcpherson y aún con Helm en brazos la fue a buscar a la sala.

- A ver… - agregó revisándola y tratando de encontrar que le hacía falta por hacer – revisar pañal, cantar… ¡Cantar! ¡Eso es!... ¿la de siempre? No recuerdo ninguna can… ¡Oh si! Ya recordé, pero… no me la puedo muy bien Helm… - añadió hablándole a la pequeña a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa, dejando ver los dos pequeños dientes que adornaban su encía inferior – además canto espantoso, pero… haré un esfuerzo por ti ¿si?

- Como iba…

*******************************************************
    
    Tonto el que no entienda 
    
    Cuenta una leyenda 
    
    Que una hembra gitana 
    
    Conjuro a la luna hasta el amanecer 
    
    Llorando pedía al llegar el día 
    
    Desposar un cale 
    
    Tendrás a tu hombre piel morena
    
    Desde el cielo hablo la luna llena 
    
    Pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero 
    
    Que le engendres a el 
    
    Que quien su hijo inmola
    
    Para no estar sola 
    
    Poco le iba a querer 
    
    Luna quieres ser madre 
    
    Y no encuentras querer 
    
    Que te haga mujer 
    
    Dime luna de plata 
    
    Que pretendes hacer 
    
    Con un niño de piel 
    
    Hijo de la luna 
    
    De padre canela nació un niño 
    
    Blanco como el lomo de un armiño 
    
    Con los ojos grises 
    
    En vez de aceituna 
    
    Niño albino de luna 
    
    Maldita su estampa 
    
    Este hijo es de un payo 
    
    Y yo no me lo callo 
    
    Luna quieres ser madre
    
    Y no encuentras querer 
    
    Que te haga mujer 
    
    Dime luna de plata 
    
    Que pretendes hacer 
    
    Con un niño de piel 
    
    Hijo de la luna
    
    Gitano al creerse deshonrado 
    
    Se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano 
    
    ¿De quien es el hijo? 
    
    Me has engañao fijo 
    
    Y de muerte la hirió 
    
    Luego se hizo al monte 
    
    Con el niño en brazos 
    
    Y ahí le abandono 
    
    Luna quieres ser madre
    
    Y no encuentras querer 
    
    Que te haga mujer 
    
    Dime luna de plata 
    
    Que pretendes hacer 
    
    Con un niño de piel 
    
    Hijo de la luna
    
    Y en las noches que haya luna llena 
    
    Será porque el niño este de buenas 
    
    Y si el niño llora menguara la luna 
    
    Para hacerle una cuna 
    
    Y si el niño llora menguara la luna 
    
    Para hacerle una cuna 

*******************************************************

La señora Mcpherson había escogido esa canción por que hablaba sobre la Luna. Quería una canción que a Helm, le mencionara a su madre y al parecer era la única que hacía dormir a la pequeña. Luego de que Ron terminara de cantar, Helm ya estaba profundamente dormida. La colocó en su cuna con sumo cuidado y se fue directo a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, mandó una lechuza al ministerio pidiendo información sobre alguna agencia de niñeras o algo por el estilo. Mientras Ron hacía la limpieza, aprovechando que Helm aún dormía, recibió la lechuza con la respuesta. En esta decía que en Italia lo único que existía eran guarderías especiales para bebes. No había ninguna agencia especial para niñeras, y que si buscaba una iba a tardar de seis a ocho meses encontrarla. Pero a Ron no le agradó mucho la idea de dejar a Helm junto con no se cuantos desconocidos y durante todo el día en un lugar horrible. Entonces volvió a su mente le idea de regresar a Londres y pedirle a su madre, la señora Weasley que le ayudara. Pero recordó a Hermione… _"Me imagino que ya debe de estar casada con Krum… ha de ser muy feliz, así que… no veo el por que no regresar" _se dijo para si mismo con un nudo muy grande en su garganta y con un gran pesor sobre su pecho. Luego se dirigió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno cuando el teléfono sonó. Era muy extraño puesto que nunca nadie le hablaba por teléfono.

- ¿Hola? – preguntó Ron interrogante.

- ¿Ronald Weasley? – preguntó la vos al otro lado del auricular.

- Si…

- Habla Bruns Burello, el ministro de magia. Necesito urgentemente que salgas de inmediato ha Londres.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó Ron exaltado.

- Parece que necesitan gente allá y como acá el trabajo se ha reducido mucho, he decidido trasladarlo para allá, ¡y no me grite Weasley!

- Lo siento señor…

- No es una obligación, Weasley, pero… en verdad necesitan gente allá… ganará más dinero, y regresara a su país de origen… ¿qué me dice?

Ron dudo por unos momentos. No sabía en verdad que decir.

- Esta bien señor… me iré a Londres.

- Perfecto Weasley, ahora mismo le envío los pasajes por medio de una lechuza. Pero tiene que irse hoy mismo.

- ¡¿Hoy mismo?!

- ¿Hay algún problema Weasley? – preguntó el hombre un tanto enojado.

- No, no hay problema señor Burello… estaré listo en unas cuantas horas…

- Así lo espero Weasley… adiós.

Ron aún con muchas dudas colgó el teléfono. En el fondo no quería regresar… pero la decisión ya estaba tomada. Escucho ruidos que provenían de la habitación de Helm y se dirigió hacia ella. Al entrar la pequeña estaba sentada en su cuna con una enorme sonrisa.

- Helm… nos vamos… irás a conocer Londres…

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Hello ^^

Espero que este cap les haya gustado. Me quedo mucho más largo que los demás por que estuve sin internet dos días y en ese lapso de tiempo decidí escribir un poco, aunque el que me haya quedado más extenso no quiere decir que sea de calidad Y_Y. 

¡Lo siento si me quedó feo! Por lo menos ya sabemos que Ronnie vuelve a Londres ^^ ¿Cómo será su encuentro con Hermione después de más de nueve meses sin verse? ¿Le creerá que no es de él la bebe?

¡Pobeshito Ronnie! Todo lo que tiene que pasar cuidando a Helm ^^ Y esa Samantha ¬¬… que bueno que se me ocurrió quitarla del camino. 

La canción que va acá es de Mecano y se llama "Hijo de la Luna". Me pareció gracioso imaginarme a Ronnie cantando esa canción ^^ ¡Se miraría tan tierno! *_* Para las que no hayan escuchado esta canción, se las recomiendo por que es muy linda. Y ya que habla de la Luna, se me hizo buena para que se la cantasen a Helm.

Espero no recibir muchos tomatazos Y_Y, aunque en verdad los merezca.

**¡¡ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A MERODEADORA CHII ^^!!**

**Y **

**¡¡JANY ^^!!**

**GRACIAS POR LEER MIS LOCURAS **

Ahora contesto los reviews que son los causantes de que esta locura de fic siga:

**JaNy:** Hola amiga :D Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap. Y pues… Ronnie así es siempre de cabezota XD Je, je, como vez ahora Ronnie regresa y entonces si vendra lo bueno ^^ (eso espero… glup…) Este cap va dedicado a ti ^^ ¡Gracias por leerme aunque no sea tan buena!

**Luciana:** ¿De verdad lloraste? Je, je, lo siento si de verdad lloraste, pero ni modo, Luna tenía que morir. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. ¡Feliz 2004!

**Ford Anglia 2000:** ¡¡Hola amiga ^^!! Je, je gracias por levantarme el ánimo diciendo que me quedó bien el cap. Oye, me asombras, como conoces bien a Ronnie. Aunque este es un R/H 100% ya se me había cruzado por la mente que Ron podría haber tenido algo con Luna por olvidar a Hermione, pero… ¡NO! Como tu dijiste, tenía que morir… ¿Qué mala me oí ¬¬? Espero que te haya gustado este cap. ¡Feliz 2004!

**Rhyth-Renington:** Me alegra que pienses que Ronnie tiene que quedar con Hermione ^^ Es mi pareja favorita, y lo siento por los H/H, pero… ejem… ¡no se en que piensan al decir que Harry va a quedar con Hermione ¬¬! Me alegra que te guste el "prospecto" de fic. Y yo también quiero ver cuando Hermione sepa que Ronnie tiene una hija ^^

**Luna Girl:** Como ves, Ron no es muy bueno como papá que digamos… es muy… DISTRAIDO ^^ ¡Pero aún así es lindo! ¿Note gustan los H/G? Pues todavía no he decidido nada con Ginny pero no te prometo nada ^^ Espero que te haya gustado este cap… ¡Chaito!

**Merodeadora-Chii:** ¡¡Hola "lunatic girl"!! Lo siento por haber matado a Luna, pero… ¡ni modo! Je, je (que mala soy ^^) Espero que cuando Ronnie regrese la señora Weasley le de clases de cómo ser un buen papá por que ahorita… le falta mucho por aprender… Este cap va dedicado a ti por que siempre lees todas las locuras que escribo ^^ Tu fic está genial y espero que lo actualices pronto… ¡Feliz 2004! 

**Vivi:** Pues como ves, Ronnie al sentirse "solito en el mundo" como dices, se tiene que regresar a Londres ^^ A ver que cara pone Hermione al verlo llegar. Y lo siento por que el anterior cap quedó triste Y_Y Este ya no me quedo triste, aunque tampoco puedo decir que me quedó bien T_T en fin espero que te haya gustado el cap  y si no pues… ¡mándame aunque sea un tomatazo!

**Khalantis:** Me alegra que veas mi fic como algo inusual ^^ Feliz 2004 a ti también.

**La_NiNia_PiTu:** ¡Hola! Ya extrañaba un review tuyo Y_Y  ¡Y aquí esta el cap 4! Espero que te haya gustado. ¡Feliz 2004!

**Jessi Weasley:** ¡Hola girl! ^^ Gracias por leer mis dis que fics. Deberiamos de hacer huelga contra Santa por no traernos nada ¬¬ ¡Viejo Gordo! Je, je, espero que este cap te haya gustado. Me gsuta mucho que me dejes review ^^

**cristalgirl:** A mi también me da cosa ponerle a Ronnie tanta responsabilidad encima como lo es un "bebe" pero… ¡es que se vería tan tierno! ^^ Pero pronto se encontrará con Hermione… ¡Chaito! ¡Feliz 2004!

**Atenea:** Lo siento por haber matado a uno de tus personajes favoritos Y_Y Y en cuanto a Bill… no había pensado en ello… es buena idea… ¡Feliz 2004!

**poly-14:** Si, el cap anterior me quedo triste y feo, pero por lo menos este ya no dice nada sobre muertes ni nada por el estilo, es más, Ronnie va a volver a Londres ^^ Asi que ya prontito vendrá lo bueno (eso espero… glup…) entre Ron y Hermione… Y si actualicen prontito…

¡Chaito! ¡Feliz 2004!

Se aceptan tomatazos, refrigerazos… avientenme de todo… lo merezco… Y_Y

¡Chaito!

¡Feliz 2004!

**Lil Granger ^^             *Ron&Hermione 4ever*******


	5. Regresando a Londres

Ron tomó a Helm en sus brazos y se dirigió con ella hacia la cocina para desayunar. Un enorme y suculento plato de cereal le esperaba a Helm en la mesa, acompañado de otro para Ron. Debido a Helm, Ron se había hecho adicto a la comida de bebe. La sentó casi en el centro de la mesa con sumo cuidado y acerco una silla para sentarse él y disfrutar ambos del desayuno. _"No debí aceptar el regresar a Londres... para que quiero encontrarme con que Hermione es la mujer más feliz del mundo junto con Krum... ella ya no es para mí... si regreso y la veo con él... no aguantare las ganas de impactar uno de mis puños en la cara de se búlgaro idiota... pero si le digo al señor Burello que ahora me niego a irme, que mi respuesta no fue mas que un impulso, sentiré en carne propia que es morir quemado en una hoguera... además... ¿quién me ayudará ahora a cuidar a Helm?... no Ronald Weasley, ya aceptaste la propuesta ahora aguántate..." _mientras los pensamientos se apoderaron de Ron por un momento, Helm lanzaba cucharadas de cereal por al aire. 

Luego de que Ron limpiara el tiradero en la cocina hecho por Helm, alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¡Buenos días señor Weasley!

- ¡Buenos días señor Foster! – saludo Ron con Helm llena de cereal en brazos -  Estaba a punto de enviarle una lechuza.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, necesito el pasaporte mágico de Helm. Me iré hoy mismo para Londres.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó sobresaltado el señor Foster.

- Si. Me han trasladado y necesito salir hoy hacia allá.

- Me... me temo señor Weasley que... eso no será posible...

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Pues que... el motivo de mi visita es para comunicarle que los papeles que lo acreditan como tutor de la pequeña no están listos aún.

Ron colocó a Helm en un pequeño corral para bebes que había en la sala y se dirigió muy seriamente al señor Foster.

- Señor Foster – dijo Ron, tomando al mago abogado por la hermosa corbata que cargaba – creo que usted no ha comprendido bien ¿verdad? ¡Tengo que salir hacia Londres hoy mismo! ¡Si no lo hago, mi jefe me va a matar!

- E... entiendo... se... señor Weasley, pe... pero todo el papeleo esta retrasado – contestó el hombre entre tartamudeos. Helm simplemente reía y aplaudía la escena desde el corral de bebe. Le parecía divertido.

- ¡¿Retrasado?! ¡Pero si han pasado seis meses! ¡No puedo creer que el papeleo no se haya completado!

- Es que... bueno... un papeleo de tutoría es mucho mas complicado que uno de simple asentamiento... si usted hubiera aceptado que la pequeña llevara su apellido, el papeleo hubiera salido en un mes o menos... pero... aun puede cambiar de opinión, si usted quiere...

Ron soltó al señor Foster, quien respiro aliviado. Si el no salía para Londres ese mismo día, el señor Burello lo haría hervir en aceite caliente. Además, ¿qué problema había con que Helm llevara su apellido? Llevara su sangre o no, ahora la pequeña era su hija.

- Si yo cambiase de opinión... y decidiera que Helm llevara mi apellido... ¿cuánto tardaría el papeleo?

- Eh... pues... dos semanas aproximadamente – contestó el señor Foster poniéndose detrás de uno de los sillones de la sala para evitar que Ron de nuevo lo tomara por la corbata y quisiera meterle un puñetazo o algo parecido. 

- ¡¿Dos semanas?! ¡No puedo esperar tanto!

- Lo siento, señor Weasley pero... no puedo hacer nada más.

Ron necesitaba ayuda y urgente. Pensó en alguien en el ministerio en que la ayudara a agilizar el papeleo. La verdad es que no conocía mucha gente del ministerio, aun trabajando ahí. Pasaba metido en su oficina todo el santo día, que no le quedaba tiempo de socializarse con sus demás compañeros, pero... ¿Su jefe? El señor Burello era alguien muy importante en el ministerio, fácilmente lograría que le dieran los papeles. Lo dudo por unos momentos. Ante la mirada tierna de Helm, Ron tomó el teléfono y marco al ministerio. Hubiera sido mejor enviar una lechuza quizás, pero no había tiempo que perder. 

- ¿Alo? – contestó una voz femenina al otro lado del auricular.

- Si... este... ¿me puede comunicar con el señor Burello, por favor? – Ron parecía reconocerla.

- Tu voz se me hace familiar ¿sabes? – añadió la chica como queriendo hacer memoria - ¡Ah si! Tú eres el idiota que llamó por lo del biberón ¿verdad? Oye dile a tu esposa que no te vuelva a dejar con la bebe, imagínate que ni un simple biberón puedes preparar, pobrecita la bebe, la próxima vez tu esposa encontrará a la bebe muerta de hambre...

- ¡Me comunicas con el señor Burello por favor! – exclamó Ron desesperado por la palabrería de la chica.

- Oye no te sulfures ¿si?  – le contestó la chica enfadada.

- ¿Aló? – pregunto ahora una vos de hombre muy mal humorado.

- ¿Eh... señor Burello? 

- ¡¿Weasley?! ¡Qué demonios cree que hace! ¡Usted tiene que estar empacando sus cosas para irse, no estarme llamando por teléfono!

- Lo se, señor Burello, pero... este... ha surgido un "pequeño" inconveniente...

- ¡¿Inconveniente?! ¡¿De que habla Weasley?! ¡No me vaya a salir con que no se va por que lo juro que...

- No, no señor Burello... no he cambiado de opinión con respecto a irme, si no que... bueno... como usted sabrá... yo soy el tutor de una pequeña, hija de una amiga y...

- ¡¿Y que quiere que haga yo Weasley?! ¡¿Aplaudirle su buena obra?! ¡¿Quiere que le mande a hacer una estatua?!

- No señor, no es eso, mi problema es que los papeles donde me acreditan como su tutor aun no han salido – Ron volvió a ver al señor Foster con mirada seria, mientras este desviaba la mirada hacia el corral donde se encontraba Helm y le empezaba a hacer muecas – y por esa razón la pequeña no puede salir del país conmigo, y no tengo con quien dejarla acá...

- ¡¿Y?! ¡¿Me la va a dejar a mí o que?!

- No señor, lo que yo quiero es que, bueno, como usted es un hombre muy respetado e importante en el ministerio de magia pues, quería ver si usted podría hacer algo para agilizar el papeleo, no creo que la mano derecha del ministro de magia tenga problemas para sacar un documento ¿verdad? – Ron había usado todos los halagos posibles para con su jefe.

- Bueno Weasley, ejem, es cierto que soy alguien muy importante en el ministerio de magia, y que el ministro me tiene un gran aprecio je, je, sobre todo por las entradas al Mundial de Quidditch que le regalé el año pasado, así que no veo yo tampoco el por que no pueda sacarte esos papeles. Mándame a tu mago abogado a la oficina, con el arreglare todo. 

- ¡Si, claro señor Burello! Ahora mismo sale mi mago abogado para allá, muchísimas gracias señor.

- Je, je, no hay problema Weasley. Nos vemos.

Ron sintió un gran alivio. Su problema estaba resuelto.

- Señor Foster – la comunicó Ron al hombre que veía muy nerviosamente a Ron – vaya al ministerio de magia y pregunte por mi jefe el señor Burello, el se encargará de que los papeles esos salgan rápido.

- ¡En este instante saldré para allá! – contestó el hombre poniéndose de pie con una enorme sonrisa y saliendo de la casa rápidamente.

*******

Ron terminó de empacar su ropa y la de Helm en unas maletas. Luego de bañar y cambiar a la pequeña, se dirigió con ella al que había sido el cuarto de Luna. Sentó a Helm en el centro de la cama para mayor seguridad y él se sentó en una de las orillas, recostado  en el respaldar de la cama. Recordó la primera vez que llegó a esa casa, cuando Luna le enseñó a cocinar y también cuando se enteró que ella estaba enferma. Se sintió triste. Él hubiera deseado que Luna superara su enfermedad y que Helm tuviese a su madre con ella. Volvió su mirada hacia Helm y se encontró a la pequeña jugando con una de las almohadas de la cama. Al sentir que alguien la observaba, volvió a ver a Ron y le dedico una sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a hacerle muecas consiguiendo que Helm pegara sonoras carcajadas. La pequeña gateo un poco hacia él, y al tener cerca su cara con la de Ron, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Helm nunca había hecho eso. Ron era siempre el que la besaba cuando estaba dormida o al levantarla. Pero era la primera vez que Helm le daba un beso. La pequeña sonrió, como solo un bebe puede hacerlo y luego estornudo. Ron sintió una ternura dentro que jamás había sentido. No era que no sintiera ternura por Helm, pero fue en esos instantes en que la sintió de veras su hija. Por que lo era. Aunque no llevara su sangre, el velaría por ella el resto de su vida y le daría todo el amor que ella necesitara. Por primera vez, desde hacía seis meses, se sintió padre de ese pedacito de persona. La tomo en brazos y le beso en  la mejilla. Helm estornudó de nuevo y luego sonrió. ****

- Creo que te quieres resfriar Helm – le dijo Ron tocando la pequeña nariz de ella. 

En eso, alguien llamó a la puerta. 

- ¡Señor Weasley aquí traigo sus documentos! – saludo el señor Foster con una sonrisa.

- Te los conseguí Weasley – se escuchó decir una vos detrás del señor Foster. 

- ¿Señor Burello? – preguntó Ron desconcertado con Helm en brazos. 

- Si, vine personalmente para entregártelos – contestó el jefe de Ron, entrando bruscamente a la casa, y casi botando al señor Foster. El mago abogado solo frunció el entrecejo. 

- No se hubiera molestado señor Burello.

- No hay problema Weasley – dijo el señor Burello sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala – además, ya iba de salida y tu casa me queda de paso.

- Aquí están los documentos señor Weasley – añadió el señor Foster entregándole unos documentos a Ron.

- Si vieras que no me costó nada sacarlos Weasley – siguió el señor Burello muy orgulloso. 

Ron revisó los documentos. Aparecían los nombre de Luna y Markus como padres de Helm, pero la pequeña llevaba el apellido Weasley y el aparecía como su tutor. 

- Entonces... ¿Helm llevará mi apellido?

- Así era más fácil señor Weasley – respondió el mago abogado.

- Si Weasley – lo siguió el señor Burello, poniéndose ya de pie para irse – era la manera más rápida de conseguir esos documentos. Bueno, me retiro y te deseo muy buen viaje – añadió dándole un apretón de manos a Ron – adiós muñeca – le dijo a Helm. Esta solo le sacó la lengua.

- Muy graciosa la bambina Weasley, se parece a ti... – y salió de la casa.

- Yo también me despido señor Weasley – añadió el señor Foster también dirigiéndose a la puerta – fue un placer – dijo dándole también un apretón de manos a Ron.

- Igualmente señor Foster. Cualquier cosa, le enviaré una lechuza.

- Me parece bien. Adiós pequeña – dijo esto haciendo un adiós con la mano. Helm también agito su mano en forma de adiós.

********

Ron llegó a la estación de trenes muy cansado. Mientras en un brazo llevaba las dos maletas y el bolso de Helm, con el otro cargaba a la pequeña. El tren en el que partiría ya estaba en el andén, así que se dispuso a abordarlo. Encontró un compartimiento vacío, y luego de acomodar las maletas se sentó junto a la ventana cargando a Helm. A los pocos minutos, el tren partió y Helm se quedó dormida sobre su pecho. 

Cuando el tren, ya había avanzado una considerada distancia, con sumo cuidado, Ron sacó de uno de los bolsillos del jeans que llevaba puesto, una foto. La foto que cargaba desde el día que llegó a Italia y que siempre había querido romper, pero nunca había tenido la suficiente determinación para hacerlo por más que lo quisiese. En ella estaba una mujer muy hermosa, con unos lindos ojos cafés y un cabello muy enmarañado y de color castaño. Lucía un vestido color lila que le tallaba a la perfección, y sonreía coquetamente. Era Hermione Granger. _"Que sea el último recuerdo que me quede de ti..." _ se dijo para sus adentros el pelirrojo, y dando un pequeño suspiro, volvió a meter la fotografía en su bolsillo, decidido a dormir un rato. 

Las horas pasaron muy rápido, y en menos de lo que se imagino, tocaron en su compartimiento para avisarle que estaban a punto de llegar a Londres. Ron sintió un enorme nudo en su garganta cuando escuchó la palabra Londres. Algo le oprimía el pecho y no lo dejaba respirar. No había vuelta de hoja. Ya estaba ahí. Helm, quien no había despertado en todo el camino y aun estaba cómodamente en el pecho de Ron, despertó súbitamente al sentir que el pelirrojo se había movido. Abrió sus ojitos azules y le sonrió a Ron. El tren frenó, y Ron se dispuso a bajar. 

Luego tomó un taxi muggle, en donde cambió de pañal y le dio su biberón a Helm, para que lo dejara cerca de la madriguera. Cuando se bajo del taxi, sintió que las piernas le temblaban. Quería regresarse. Dudo unos instantes antes de ponerse a caminar. Llegó a su destino. Una casa muy vieja estaba a su vista. La misma casa en donde había pasado su niñez y adolescencia. Empezó a sudar nervioso. Helm se había vuelto a quedar dormida, como era costumbre después de tomar su biberón. Estaba a escasos tres pasos de la puerta, y se percato que estaba entre abierta. La empujó con el pie para poder entrar. Se escuchó un agudo ruido, producto de la puerta ya gastada. Su garganta se convirtió en embudo, y le costaba tragar saliva. 

- ¿Eres tu Arthur? – preguntó la voz de una mujer, que Ron reconoció en seguida. Era su madre. 

Ron no respondió nada. Adivinando de donde provenía la vos de la mujer, caminó hasta la cocina con cuidado, dejando las maletas en media sala y recostando a Helm, que aun dormía, en uno de los sillones. No le había querido enviar una lechuza a su madre anunciándole su llegada. Quería sorprender a todos. Empujo la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Arthur, mira quien ha venido a vernos!

Ron, en vez de decir "¡Sorpresa!"como lo había planeado, se había quedado inmóvil y sintiendo como un enorme balde agua fría imaginario le caía en todo el cuerpo. Hermione estaba con su madre en la cocina. 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

¡Hola ^^!

¡Lo siento por el retraso! Pero es que mis neuronas se fueron de vacaciones a Viña a ver a Arjona y hasta hace poco regresaron ¬¬U... 

No es el mejor cap, pero espero que les haya gustado y que no me quieran hervir en aceite caliente por dejarlo ahí ^^'

Antes que nada quiero decir que este cap va dedicado a alguien super especial para mí:

**¡¡Indira de Snape!!**

**China, aunque no te lo digo seguido ¬¬U… Sos una gran amiga ^^… Por aguantarme mis locuras y dejarme llorar en tu casa cuando no está tu tía… ¡Gracias por diez años de amistad!... Espero que algún día tus hijos con Snape o con Jhonny Deep me llamen "TIA" ^^… Seguí con tu fic por que esta genial y no te preocupes por el niño de cuarto año, de todos modos estamos ahorrando para irnos a Londres ¿no?... Aunque ahorita nuestro "capital" es para comprar el libro cinco ¬¬U… Deberíamos de vender algunos "activos" ¿no crees?... Humor de contadoras ^^… No me veas así maldita ¬¬U…**

**¡Te quiero mucho ^^! (nsm)**

A las que quieren formar parte de las ***Ron4ever* **mandenme un e-mail para ponernos de acuerdo, ya que se tiene que pasar una prueba (mua ja ja) pero no se preocupen que no es difícil, solo hay que pelear con unos cuantos dragones y cosas así ^^... 

Ahora contesto los "reviews" que son los causantes de que mi locura siga:

**Ford Anglia 2000: **¡¡HOLA MI QUERIDISIMA AMIGA ^^!! Tu como siempre levantándome la moral como escritora... si aquí una de las maestras en fics eres tu... ¡¡Si escribes genial! Dame clases ^^... Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el cap... ¿SEIS EN MATE? O_o... Pues quien sabe si cumpla lo que pides u_u... ¡Pero lo intentaré lo prometo ^^! Actualiza pronto ¡_¡... ¡Chao amiga ^^!

**JaNy****: **¡¡Hola amiga ^^!! Gracias por levantarme la moral como escritora... Me siento muy honrada de que alguien que escribe tan bien como tu, me deje un review ^^... Y las ideas pues... solo escucho a Arjona y mis neuronas trabajan XD... Actualiza pronto que me has dejado con las ganas de leer el próximo capítulo ¬¬U... ¡Nos leemos en el msn!

**Mileryth****: **¡Hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y que bueno que te gusta la canción de Mecano, es una de mis favoritas ^^... Lo siento por haber matado a Luna, pero... ni modo así es la vida... ya siento que me cae un rayo por hablar así ¬¬U... Ojalá y te haya gustado este cap... ¡Chao!

**La_NiNia_PiTu****  (ahora: Avellanita): **¡Hola! En primer lugar quiero darte la bienvenida a las *Ron4ever*, me contaron por ahí que te hicieron el "examen" y que lo pasaste ^^... Lastima que no estuve T_T, pero lo importante es que ya formas parte de nuestro grupo de locas por Ron... Me imagino el por que te cambiaste de Nickname... je, je... Que bien que hayas escuchado completa la canción de Mecano, es una de las mejores que he escuchado... ¿Los hijos de Ron y Hermione?... Pues... no lo se... ja, ja, ja... tendría que consultarlo con mis neuronas ¬¬U... Ejem... ¿Ron bestia?... pues... te dire que eso lo puse por que fue lo que me paso con mi primo u//u... ja, ja, ja... espero que te haya gustado el cap  haber cuando nos encontramos un fin de semana en el msn... ¡Chao y sigue con tu fic que esta genial!

**Merodeadora-Chii: **¡Hola mi lunática amiga ^^! ¿Dónde esta el dibujo de Ron con la cunita T_T? No lo hiciste ¿verdad? ¬¬U... ja, ja, ja... a ver cuando lo haces y me lo mandas... Tu también eres una gran amiga para mí ^^... Espero encontrarte pronto en el msn... Suerte con el colegio... Y actualiza pronto ¬¬U... ¡Chao!

**Luciana****: **¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap ^^... Y si Ron se me hace super tierno cuidando una bebe... es medio despistado pero es buen "papy" ^^... Oye deberíamos de mandarle curriculums para hacerles de niñeras y luego ligárnoslo ¿no?... ja, ja, ja... ¡Chao!

**Anne M. Riddle: **Me alegra que te guste el fic ^^... No vayas a matarme por haber dejado el cap ahí T_T... Ya las deje con la incógnita de que ira a pasar... je, je... ¡Chao!

**Avada_Kedavr@****: **Gracias por decir que mi fic es tierno ^^... Es que se me hace que Ron con un bebe seria muy, muy tierno... aunque algo despistado je, je... Huy y te apoyo con es del "pelirrojo sexy"... Ojalá y te haya gustado el cap... ¡Chao!

**PaMe-LiTa: **Aunque yo invente el personaje de Samantha ya por último me estaba cayendo mal por resbalosa ¬¬U... ja, ja, ja... No me mates por haber dejado el cap ahí ^^... Le quería dar tantita emoción... Espero que te haya gustado el cap... ¡Chao!

**Poly****-14: **¡Hola! Si maldita resbalosa de la Samantha, como se le ocurre ¬¬U... Si Ronnie tiene su propio Club de Fans... ja, ja, ja... tiene muchas dueñas... Y te dejo aun con la duda ^^... Espero que actualices pronto... ¡Chao!

**Natty**** Malfoy: **Aquí está la continuación ^^... Espero que te haya gustado el cap... ¡Chao!

**Jessi**** Weasley: **¡Hola niña ^^! Lamento que te hayas aburrido u_u... pero soy aprendiz, así que a ver cuando me das clasecitas ¿eh? Por que con tus fics siempre me mato de la risa ^^... ¿No has escuchado esa canción de Mecano? O_O... No, no, no... te dejo de tarea que la escuches por que es buenísima ^^... Hey te deberian de contratar en "Televisa" tienes unas ideas que los productores de ahí envidiarían... ja, ja, ja... espero que este cap no te haya aburrido... ¡Chao!

**Vivi****: **Lamento haberme tardado, pero ya sabes, mis neuronas se fueron de vacaciones ¬¬U... pero aquí esta el cap... espero que te haya gustado... ¡Chao!

***Brujita_colombiana*: **Gracias por decir que te gusta mis historia ^^... Aquí esta el cap cinco... ¡Saludes!

**Cristal Melody: **Pronto sabrás lo de la pelea entre Herm y Ron... y si es difícil imaginarse a Ron cuidando una bebe... pero se ve tierno ^^... me alegra que te guste el fic, y la canción...  Gracias por los ánimos... ¡Chao!

**Verónica: **¡Hola! Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic ^^... Espero que te haya gustado este cap... ¡Saludes!

**Arwen_dn****: **Ja, ja Ron no se está enamorando de Samantha ^^... simplemente le atraía la chica... pero ya la saque del camino (por el momento quizás je, je)... y pronto sabrás si Hermi lo engaño o que... ¡Chao!

**Kiara McGonagall: **¡Hola! Me imagino que ahora si ya sabes como es Luna ¿verdad? Yo tampoco tengo una idea muy clara por que no he leido el libro cinco u_u... espero no haberme equivocado mucho y si lo hice pues ¡Lo siento!... Ja, ja, ja de esa misma manera me ve mi mamá cuando me envía a la cama ^^... todas son igualitas ¬¬U... Espero que te haya gustado el cap... ¡Chao!

**The Night Wolves: **¡Hola Amanda! ¿En serio alguien te recomendó este fic *.*? ¡Vaya! Me alegra que te haya gustado... y si esa canción de Mecano es de mis favoritas... ¡Chao!

**Launigsiae: **Hola, aquí esta el cap ^^... ¡Chao!

**Mariag**** Malfoy: **No te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes ^^... ¿En serio te recuerda a tu hermanito? ¡Que lindo! Gracias por tu apoyo... ¡Chao!

¡Gracias todas las que me dejaron review ^^!

Se aceptan tomatazos, refrigerazos… avientenme de todo… menos virus por que mi PC no tiene la culpa...

¡Chao!

**Lil**** Granger ^^     *Ron&Hermione 4ever***

**Ron4ever: Merodeadora - Chii & Ford Anglia 2000 &Lil Granger & Jany: Ron4ever**

**~Ronnie is the best and will be the best 4 ever~ **


	6. El encuentro

- ¡¿Ron?! -  preguntó la señora Weasley asombrada. 

El pelirrojo quería salir corriendo de la cocina pero parecía que sus pies estaban pegados con clavos al piso. Precisamente el día que regresaba, Hermione Granger, tenía que estar en la cocina de su casa. Su garganta tomo forma de embudo, y se le dificultaba tragar. Estaba muy, nervioso. Comenzó a sudar helado y sintió un nudo en el estómago. 

Posó su mirada sobre Hermione. La chica lo veía incrédula. Con sus preciosos ojos color café, su cabello enmarañado y castaño, su rostro fino y delicado. Estaba hermosa como siempre. 

Como un impulso, Hermione se levantó precipitadamente de la silla donde se encontraba, y botándola, se lanzó a los brazos de Ron.

- ¡¡VOLVISTE!! – exclamó la señora Weasley, observando con una sonrisa la escena y levantándose de su asiento. Tenía unas enormes ganas de abrazar a su hijo, pero... estaba mucho más feliz viendo la escena. 

El chico sintió creyó que se caería. Hermione lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Ron se sintió a desfallecer. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía, tenerla en sus brazos. El calor que irradiaba era tan agradable. Rápidamente, Hermione unió sus labios con los del pelirrojo. El beso tomo por sorpresa a Ron y pasaron unos cuantos segundos para que lo correspondiera. Comenzaron a mover sus labios con deseo. Disfrutando cada centímetros de sus labios. Ron atrajo más hacia él a Hermione, quien se aferró también al pelirrojo. Parecía que el mundo se había detenido momentáneamente, y estaba enfocado nada más, en la unión de esos dos seres que se amaban. Ron se había olvidado completamente de todo, y solo disfrutaba estar de esa manera con la chica que más quería en el mundo. 

Separaron sus labios por le necesidad de aire. Hermione tomo el rostro de Ron con las manos y lo observó detenidamente. Quería estar segura de que no era un sueño. De que era precisamente Ronald Weasley quien se encontraba frente a ella, abrazándola, y hasta hacia unos momentos besándola con deseo. 

- ¿Por qué te fuiste Ron? – preguntó Hermione haciendo que el pelirrojo recordase los motivos de su "huída". Carta, Krum, engaño, boda.

El chico soltó precipitadamente a Hermione, tomándola por los brazos y alejándola de él. 

- Oh lo siento Hermione, no te he felicitado por tu "boda" ¿verdad? – dijo Ron con tono de resentimiento en su voz – me imagino que fue la más comentada...

- Ron... ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Hermione con extrañeza.

- ¡De tu boda con el búlgaro estupido! O ¿no recuerdas que leí la carta en donde perfectamente te decía que ya estaba todo listo para eso?

- Ron déjame explicarte...

- ¡No quiero que me expliques nada Hermione! Entendí todo perfectamente cuando leí esa maldita carta...

- ¡Ron yo no me case con Krum!

- ¡¿Me crees estúpido?! ¡No te creo nada!

- ¡Ron te juro que yo no me he casado con él!

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Y entonces por que te envió esa carta!

- Era... era... para otra cosa Ron...

- ¡¿Otra cosa?! ¡¿Cuál?!

- No... no te lo puedo decir Ron...

- ¡Ah! ¡No me lo puedes decir!

- Ron es...

- ¿Desde cuando me engañabas Hermione? – preguntó Ron con cierto odio - ¡¿Desde cuando te escribías a mis espaldas con ese maldito imbécil?!

- Ron yo no...

- ¿Me vas a negar que te escribías con el y hablaban sobre una boda?

- Ron...

- ¡Niégamelo Hermione!

- ¡No puedo negártelo!... Por que... es cierto... pero no es lo que tú...

- Eso es todo lo que tenía que escuchar de ti Hermione Granger... – y dando media vuelta salió de la cocina. 

Hermione corrió detrás de él y al llegar a la sala lo detuvo por el brazo.

- ¡Tenia mis razones Ron! ¡Entiéndelo!

- ¿Razones? ¡¿Razones?! ¡Crees que soy estúpido! 

- ¡Ron por favor!

- ¡Dímelas entonces!

- No puedo Ron...

- ¡¿No puedes?! 

- ¡Es un secreto!

El llanto de un bebe interrumpió la discusión. Helm había despertado de su siesta. Hermione y Ron posaron sus miradas sobre el sillón en el que la pequeña se encontraba.

La señora Weasley los había seguido hasta la sala sin que ellos se percatasen. Ron caminó hasta el sillón y tomo a Helm para arrullarla. Tanto Hermione como la señora Weasley no entendían nada. 

- ¿Ron... de quien es... el bebe? – preguntó por fin la señora Weasley.

- Es... mi hija – respondió Ron posando su mirada sobre Hermione.

La chica estaba completamente absorta. 

- ¿Recuerdas Hermione, el viaje que hice hace mucho a Rumania, para visitar a mi hermano Charlie? 

La chica asintió como haciendo memoria. 

- Pues en ese viaje... me encontré con Luna Lovegood... y... la pase muy, muy bien con ella...

Hermione dejo ir una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla del chico. Sentía una furia enorme. Helm detuvo por unos momentos su llanto, y se asustó mucho. 

- Entonces... – añadió la señora Weasley como atando cabos en su mente. 

- Si mamá... esta niña es hija mía... y de Luna Lovegood...

- ¡Eres un maldito miserable! – exclamó la chica dolida.

- Yo diría que ahora estamos a mano Hermione...

La chica salió corriendo de la casa. Ron la acusaba de engaño y era precisamente él quien la había engañado. Y no solo eso. Tenía una hija. Una hija de él y de Luna Lovegood. 

Ron sentía que la mejilla en donde Hermione había plasmado su mano le ardía.

La señora Weasley se acercó a Ron, y los dos se sentaron en el sillón más cercano. 

- Creo que me tienes que explicar muchas cosas Ronald Weasley – dijo su madre con extrañeza.

El pelirrojo le contó a su madre todo lo que había pasado. La carta que le había enviado Krum a Hermione hablando sobre una boda. El comportamiento extraño de Hermione durante un tiempo. Y el pleito que tuvieron por la carta. Helm ya había dejado de llorar, y trataba de jugar con las manos de la señora Weasley. La mujer la veía con ternura. 

- ¿Ronnie por que te fuiste de esa manera? ¿Por qué no hablaste con Hermione?

- ¡Para que mamá! ¿La viste ahora? ¡Dice que no se casó con Krum, pero que no me puede decir! 

- Ron, Hermione no esta casada con Krum. Ha estado muy preocupada por ti. Venía todos los días a saber si teníamos alguna noticia tuyas. ¡Te envió miles y miles de cartas!

- ¡La culpa la mataba mamá! Por eso preguntaba por mí... no por que le interesase... además... si no se ha casado con Krum... yo se que lo hará... – añadió Ron con tristeza dándole a cargar a la señora Weasley a Helm, mientras él cogía el bolso de la pequeña para preparar su correspondiente biberón. 

Helm le sonrió a la señora Weasley, y comenzó a saltar en su regazo. La madre de Ron estaba fascinada con la pequeña. La observó por largo rato. La pequeña era rubia, de piel blanca. Sus ojos eran azules... un tanto parecidos a los de Ron. Era una niña preciosa.

Ron volvió a sentarse en el sillón con el biberón ya listo. Le ofreció los brazos a Helm, y esta rápidamente los buscó. Le dio el biberón y la bebe se sentó en las piernas del pelirrojo para degustar su cena. 

- ¿En serio... esta nena... es tuya? – preguntó la señora Weasley como queriendo obtener la verdad de labios de su hijo. No había creído ni media palabra de eso que la pequeña fuera su hija. Algo le decía que Ron lo había dicho por puro impulso. Y así era. El pelirrojo en ningún momento había planeado el decirle eso a Hermione. Pero se sentía tan dolido al verla frente a él. Tan hipócrita... tan falsa... tan linda...

- ¡Claro que... lo es... mamá! – respondió Ron titubeando un poco.

- ¿Adonde te fuiste Ron?

Ron le contó a su madre que había sido trasladado a Italia. Que a su llegada se había encontrado con Luna Lovegood y... que esta le había dicho que de su encuentro hacía varios meses atrás, cuando este visitaba a su hermano Charlie... iba a nacer un bebe.

- No recuerdo que Charlie me contara que te encontraste con alguien Ron – exclamó la señora Weasley aun sin creerle. 

- Es que... – el chico no sabía que decir. Todo era una mentira. Una vil mentira para hacer sufrir a Hermione – fue... una noche que no llegue a dormir mamá... me encontré a Luna que también andaba de visita en Rumania en un bar y... tu sabes... si quieres pregúntale a Charlie...

Eso era cierto. Ron no había llegado a dormir una noche en su visita a Rumania. Lo que nadie sabía era que, la razón por la que el pelirrojo no había llegado era por que luego de un par de copas, se había quedado dormido en el bar donde estaba. La hidromiel de Rumania es mucho mas fuerte que la de Inglaterra, así que rápidamente le había echo efecto al pelirrojo. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, por que le parecía vergonzoso contarlo. A su hermano Charlie, simplemente le dijo que había pasado la noche, dando vueltas por ahí. 

- Hay algo que no me convence Ron – dijo la señora Weasley observando a Helm que ya se estaba quedando dormida – esta pequeña... no es pelirroja...

Ron sitió que palideció por unos minutos. Su madre tenía razón. Algo que caracterizaba a los Weasley, era su hermoso cabello rojo fuego, y Helm, era rubia como su madre. El chico recordó algo importante que haría que su madre le creyese. 

- Mamá... no necesariamente... tiene que ser pelirroja... es que... se parece a Luna... y además... ¿recuerdas a mi tía Magnolia? ¿La hermana de papá? ¡Su hijo Jake era rubio como su esposo! ¿Lo ves?

La señora Weasley aun no estaba muy convencida. Era cierto que el hijo de su cuñada Magnolia, había nacido con el cabello rubio. Pero era un caso extraño en la familia Weasley. 

- Eso lo comprobaré cuando Luna venga a la madriguera – añadió la señora Weasley cargando a Helm, quien aun disfrutaba de su biberón.

- Creo que eso será imposible madre – dijo Ron con cierta tristeza – Luna... esta muerta.

La señora Weasley quedó absorta. 

- Pe... pero ¿cuándo y cómo?

- Murió en el parto mamá. 

- ¿Me quieres decir Ronald Weasley que tu has criado a esta niña solo? – preguntó la señora Weasley incrédula.

- Bueno... no solo... 

Ron le contó a su madre sobre la señora Mcpherson. Lo buena que había sido con él y con Helm, y las razones que tubo para irse. 

- Por eso... fue que volví mamá... no creo que solo pueda criar a Luna... necesito tu ayuda...

La señora Weasley lo observó con ternura. Su pequeño Ronnie, con el que batallaba todos los días por que tendiera su cama o recogiera su ropa, ¿padre de una hermosa nena?

- Sabes que cuentas conmigo cariño – contestó la señora Weasley acariciando la mejilla de su hijo – me alegra que volvieras Ron, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti...

- Lo siento mamá... se que... nadie tuvo la culpa... pero... no quería ver a Hermione...

- Ron por favor, habla con ella... yo se que esto es un mal entendido...

- No mamá, no tiene caso... ella me engaño… y eso no se lo puedo perdonar...

***********

Hola ^^

¡Que viva la "vagación"! ¡Una semana libre de la vieja de matemática ^o^!... ejem... quise decir... una semana sin ver a mi "querida" profesora de matemática ^^' je, je, je...

Lamento el retraso, en verdad quería actualizar mas rápido pero... da la casualidad que siempre que tengo "vagación" a mi mamá le da por limpiar por aquí, arreglar por allá ¬¬U... 

Por fin el "tan ansiado" encuentro entre Ron y Hermione... aunque no fue muy grato que digamos... ^^U... 

Sigan haciendo sus apuestas para ver si en verdad Hermione engaño a Ron con el búlgaro estúpido de Krum o... son puras ideas locas de mi querido pelirrojo ^^U... (Sara tu cállate ¬¬U)

**¡Este cap va dedicado a todas las pesonitas que me dejan reviews ^^!**

**¡Thank´s por leer mis locuras!**

Ahora contesto los "reviewsitos"...

**Indira de Snape:** ¡Que ondas China ^^! ¡Mi gran, gran amiga! Hey vos sabes que también sos como mi hermana mujer china… me haces una gran falta ahora que pues si, vos en la facultad de medicina y yo bien refundida en la quinta m… en la facultad de ingeniería T.T… sabes que siempre contás conmigo… en gustos si somos muuuy distintas mujer… vos con tu amorzote Snape y yo con mi lindo pelirrojo ^^… aunque Quevedo es mucha mejor opción que el salado de… ¬¬…  ojalá y la Sociedad Pix, se mantenga unida siempre… ¡Gracias por ser una gran amiga china! ¡TQM ^^!... (nsm ¬¬) 

**Ford Anglia 2000:** ¡Hola Sara ^^! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior… Tu siempre levantándome la moral… Espero que no cuentes nada de lo que sabes del fic ¿eh? Je, je, je…  ser "top secret" ^^'… ¿Sacarme una gran calificación en mate O_O?... pues… espero no decepcionarte… por que no creo haberme sacado una muy buena nota en el parcial T.T… ¡Gracias por los tres reviews que me dejaste y apoyarme para que escriba ^^'! Espero que tu también actualices pronto ¬¬… tu solo exiges maldita… ¡Chao y nos vemos en el msn ^^! ¡Tqm me too (nsl ¬¬)!

**AnnaFreey****:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que la escritora de uno de mis fics favoritos me haya dejado algún review ^^… Aquí esta mi actualización… espero que te haya gustado este cap ^^… y… ¡Actualiza rápido!... je, je… ¡Chao!

**Maeda**** Malfoy:** Lamento haberte dejado con el corazón a mil por hora ^^… ¡Wow! Me siento muy honrada de que me tengas en tus fics favoritos O_O… ¡Gracias por leer mis locuras! Espero que te haya gustado este cap… A ver cuando actualizas tu tambien… Nos vemos tia ^^…

**Natty**** Malfoy:** Pues ya vez… la Hermione estaba en su casita je, je, je… quería ser tantito mala con él… mua ja ja…  tratare de hacer todo lo posible para que se reconcilien pronto pero no te prometo nada ^^… ¡Chao!

**Alisse****:** ¡Hola ^^! Me alegro que hayas puesto tu fic en la categoría R/H… por que… ¡Me fascina!... ¡Amo tu fic, me parece genial ^^!... Y pues… no eres la única que me dice mala… también mi hermana lo hace cuando no le quiero dar el control de la TV… je, je… Espero que actualices muy, muy pronto… ¡Chaito!

**Alejandra 13:** Que bueno que te guste el fic ^^… no te preocupes por no haber dejado review antes… lo bueno es que ya lo hiciste… ¡Muchísimas gracias por tus ánimos! Y si eres muy espontánea en tus reviews ^^… espero que te haya gustado este cap… je, je… ¡Chaito!

**MALU:** Bueno hoy no me tarde muchito en actualizar ¿eh? ^^'… pero es que  a mi mamá le ha agarrado de limpiar ¬¬… y no tenia mucho tiempo de escribir… Espero que te haya gustado el cap… ¡Chao!

**Shagy**** Sirius:** ¡Hola ^^! Me siento super honrada que alguien que escribe tan bien como tu me haya dejado un review O_O… Ja, ja, ja… La verdad es que yo no quería poner a Ron algo torpe con la bebe,  si no que me base en experiencias que he tenido yo con bebes (especialmente con mi primito ^^)… Hay si, mi pelirrojo es tan lindo, que por mas que quiso no pudo olvidar a Hermione ^^… Sabes, muchas de las ideas que has puesto ahí han cruzado mi loca cabeza pero… je, je, je… Huy pues espero que me mandes pronto el poster de Arjona ¿eh?... mira que es el único que hace que me surjan las ideas… ja, ja… ¡Chao!

**Avellanita:** ¡Hola ^^! No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente que tenían que hacerte el "examen" cuando se podía… yo lamento el no haber estado, pero a veces el fin de semana se me hace difícil conectarme T.T… Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te escribió mi amiga la vez pasada el en msn ¬¬… esta medio loca la pobre … espero que no te hayas enojado conmigo por eso T.T… ejem… con respecto al pañal de mi primo… tendría que decirle a la compañía que hace los benditos pañales que les ponga mas pega a las tiritas esas ¬¬… ¡Si se les quito la pega! Pero es que el pañal nunca le quedaba bien, y como estuve ahí pegar, despegar, pegar, despegar, se le acabo la pega ^^'… cuando nació mi hermana casi le doy el biberón hirviendo… je, je… pero es que a mí nadie me dijo que había que esperar a que se enfriara ¬¬… ¿Hermione preñada?... pues… aun están en junta general mis neuronas ^^…. ¡Ya hable con Shumara! Y si me cayó super bien… no fue mucho lo que charlamos pero… espero volvérmela a encontrar pronto… sobre todo por que quiero que actualice su fic ¬¬… je, je, je… Espero que te haya gustado el cap, y dile a Shumara que actualice, por que sino tendré un colapso nervioso ^^… ¡Chao!

**Belldandy**** Usako:** Me alegra que te guste el fic ^^…Aquí está la continuación… ¡Chaito!

**Mione**** Grint:** ¡Hola Mione ^^! ¿Mi historia cómica O.O?... ¡Que va!... Si aquí la master en comicidad eres tu… ja, ja, ja… Me gustan mucho tus fics, sobre todo por el tan buen sarcasmo que pones… je, je… ¡Que viva el sarcasmo ^^!... Saludes a Mauxi y espero que pronto actualices todos los fics ¿eh?... ¡Chao!

**Anne**** M. Riddle:** Lo siento por dejarte con la intriga je, je ^^… pero vez, ya hubo reencuentro entre Ron y Hermione… no muy grato pero ya se encontraron… je, je… y ya viste con que nos resulto nuestro lindo pelirrojo… el y sus ideas locas… T.T… espero que te haya gustado este cap… ¡Chaito!

**Kiara**** McGonagall: **Pues si me di cuenta del atentado en España T.T… de plano que no entiendo por que hacen esa clase de cosas… sobre todo por que sale afectada la gente inocente ¬¬… espero que con el nuevo presidente que tienen, mejore mucho la situación allá ^^… y me alegro mucho de que no te haya pasado nada malo a ti, ni a nadie de tu familia… Que bueno que te haya alegrado mi actualización ^^… Y no eres la única fascinada con Helm… yo creo que le tendremos que hacer un club de fans… XD… bueno, espero que actualices pronto ¿eh? Que tu historia también me ha dejado con mucha intriga… ¡Chao!

**JaNy****:** ¡La perdida aparecio ^^!... XD… yo dije, o una de dos… o tiene mucho trabajo con las practicas T.T… o Nel se la secuestro y se la llevó a una isla paradisíaca y se olvidó de nosotros… XD… ¿En serio estoy mejorando en mi manera de escribir?... ¡Vaya! Gracias por decírmelo ^^, me alegra el ir mejorando aunque sea en escritura por que lo que es en mate ¬¬… ejem… ¿verdad que deberíamos de linchar a la que me enseña a dejar los caps en intriga?... ^^ je, je… espero que tu actualices también ¿eh?... no me dejarás con la intriga de saber que es lo que pasara ¿verdad? ¬¬… Que no vez que yo tampoco entendí el cap seis igual que Sara  y tuve que imprimirlo y llevármelo al colegio (cuando aun iba al colegio T.T) y casi lo lee el sub director… je, je… Te deseo mucha suerte en tus practicas,  y a ver cuando te apareces de nuevo por el msn… ¡Chao amiga! 

**EsThEr****:** ¿Te recomendaron este fic O.O? ¿En serio?... ¡Vaya! Me alegra mucho que te lo hayan recomendado y sobre todo que lo hayas leído ^^… ¡Yo también amo la pareja R/H! Si mi tía la Rowling no los deja juntos, te juro que me nado todo el atlántico y hago que vuelva a escribir toda la saga ¬¬… je, je… Espero que te haya gustado este cap… ¡Chaito!

**Hermiginny13:** Como viste Hermione no dijo mucho cuando Ron le dijo que Helm era su hija… aunque esa cachetada dijo mas que mil palabras… je, je… espero que te haya gustado… ¡Chao!

**Merodeadora-Chii:** ¡Hola prima ^^!... XD… ¿Todo bien?... Pues la Hermi andaba por ahí, dando una vueltecita y como viste le dejo marcada toda la "manota" a Ron en la cara ^^… je, je… ¿En serio pongo tan tierna a Helm?... Es que ya van varias que me dicen que Helm es adorable… XD… sigo esperando el dibujo ¬¬… XD… mucha suerte en el cole y a ver cuando actualices tu también… ¡Chaito!

**Luciana:** Ja, ja, ja… ¿La Hermi gay?... ja, ja, ja… Y si, Helm es tierna pero como su papy… je, je… no hay dos ^^… con gusto yo me hago la "Nancy" de Helm… siempre y cuando me quede con el jefe… yo y mis ideas locas ¬¬… ja, ja, ja… espero que te haya gustado el cap… me gustan mucho tus reviews ^^… ¡Chao!

**SaraMeliss****:** Aquí esta la actualización (aprovechando la vacación ^^), espero que te haya gustado el cap… muchos saludes… ¡Chao!

**Mimi**** Star:** A mi también me encanta el R/H… son mis fics favoritos ^^… me alegra que te guste el fic…. ¡Chaito!

**Avada**** Kedavra: **Lamento la tardanza en actualizar ^^… y pues casi Hermione le arranca todo el cabello a Ron… ja, ja, ja… fue lo único que le hizo falta… y pues Harry… aun no se con quien estará… je, je, je… mis neuronas están en junta de trabajo… ^^ ¡Chaito!

**Celeste Potter:** Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic ^^… aquí esta la actualización… ¡Chaito!

**Clau**** de Snape:** ¡Hola amiga ^^!... Je, je, je… bueno la comadrita si escribe muy, muy bien ¿eh?... y mas aun la trama… ^^… si ya se que fui mala con la Luna, pero ni modo así esa la vida… me puede caer un rayo por eso ¬¬… Y si Ron es un cabezota… pero aun así es lindo ^^… y pues… quien sabe y le aciertas a lo que dices ¿eh?... yo estoy en deuda contigo con tu fic ¿eh?... mira que me estoy leyendo todos los caps ^^… actualizo pronto, pero con dos condiciones: uno, que actualices tu también, y dos que vayas a la iglesia como niña obediente ^^ je, je, je…. ¡Saluditos! ¡Chao!

¡Gracias por todos los reviews ^^!

Se aceptan tomatazos, refrigerazos… avientenme de todo… menos virus por que mi PC no tiene la culpa...

¡Chao!

**Lil**** Granger ^^     *Ron&Hermione 4ever***

**Ron4ever: Merodeadora - Chii & Ford Anglia 2000 &Lil Granger & Jany: Ron4ever**

**~Ronnie is the best and will be the best 4 ever~ **


	7. Conviviendo con el enemigo

- Ron, por favor... – insistió su madre suplicante.

- Creo que será mejor que vaya acostar a la nena – propuso Ron levantándose del sillón con Helm profundamente dormida y caminando hacia las escaleras que dan a las habitaciones.

No quería seguir hablando con su madre sobre el asunto. Ya tenía muy claro que Hermione lo había engañado. Le había ocultado que se escribía con Viktor Krum y peor aún, que "planeaban" una boda. Hermione había dicho que no estaba casada con Krum, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera a hacerlo en un futuro. Quizás en la carta que vio Ron, solo hablaban sobre los preparativos.

Llegó a una puerta que parecía la entrada a un ático. Ron giró la perilla, y se encontró con su antigua habitación. Aún estaban algunos de sus pósteres de los Chuddley Cannons con movimiento que nunca quiso quitar. Su cama, la jaula de Pigwedon, su armario... todo estaba igual. Ron sintió cierta nostalgia. Recordó su niñez, sus años en Hogwarts... esos años que habían estado llenos de aventuras. Profesores poseídos por Voldemort, basiliscos, diarios con vida, dragones, Harry, Hermione... por un momento frunció el entrecejo. Quería dejar de pensar en ella, pero cada recuerdo o pensamiento, lo llevaba a recordarla. Era tan incómodo.

Se acercó a la cama, y con mucho cuidado recostó a Helm. Luego bajó por las maletas y volvió a subir. Comenzó a sacar el equipaje para acomodarlo en el ropero.

Al cabo de un rato, entró su madre con una sonrisa.

- Acabo de enviarles cartas a todos para comunicarles de tu regreso. ¡Se pondrán tan contentos!

- Si – repuso Ron, con ánimo – espero verlos pronto.

- ¿Quieres algo de comer Ronnie? – preguntó su madre tiernamente acercándose a él.

- Pues ya que lo mencionas... ¡Me muero de hambre!

Bajaron hasta la cocina, y la señora Weasley le sirvió a Ron una enorme porción de un pastel de calabaza tamaño familiar que había preparado para la cena. Se sentaron a la mesa, mientras la señora Weasley se servía una taza de té.

- Cuéntame mamá – dijo Ron aún con pastel en la boca – que ha pasado en mi... ausencia.

- Pues... Ginny está trabajando en el ministerio de magia, está en el departamento de transportes mágicos, en la oficina de trasladores. Harry siempre está en el cuartel general de aurores. Pero ahora anda en una conferencia sobre defensa en Holanda junto con Ginny. A ella la enviaron por un problema que había con un traslador. Bill, Charlie y Percy, siempre con sus mismos empleos. Para mi que Bill tiene novia. He escuchado hablar mucho sobre una tal... Flaur o Fleur... algo así. Según tengo entendido es una francesa, pero no he podido sacarle ni media palabra a tu hermano. Percy creo que está apunto de formalizarse con Penélope, y eso me alegra mucho. Ella es muy buena chica – la señora Weasley dio un sorbo de su té y prosiguió –. No sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado todos Ron. Fuiste muy injusto en irte de esa manera. Sin decir nada – repuso la señora Weasley con reproche – El pobre de Harry te escribió miles y miles de cartas al igual que Ginny y Hermione... – Ron frunció el entrecejo. ¿Nunca podría tener una sola plática en donde no incluyeran a Hermione? – Fred y George también han estado muy preocupados por ti. Todos los días, luego de cerrar su tienda en el callejón Diagon, se aparecían para saber si teníamos noticias tuyas. Tu padre trato por todas las maneras conseguir tu locación, pero parece que firmaste un documento en donde prohibías dar tu paradero.

- Lo siento mamá – se disculpó Ron muy apenado. En realidad ahora se sentía culpable. Había echo sufrir a su madre, a todos sus hermanos y amigos... por Hermione.

- Por cierto Ronnie cariño ¿Cómo se llama la nena?

- Helm.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó la señora Weasley confundida.

- Helm, mamá.

- ¡Oh, claro! Es que por un momento me pareció haber escuchado Her...

- Me imagino que fue lo que escuchaste – añadió Ron interrumpiendo a su madre y un tanto molesto. Él también la primera vez que escuchó el nombre que Luna pensaba ponerle a la bebe, creyó que había escuchado Herm, el nombre de cariño de Hermione.

- Es un lindo nombre ¿Quién lo escogió?

- Luna.

Luego de servirle a Ron una segunda porción de pastel de calabaza, y ella su cuarta taza de té, le preguntó a Ron con suma delicadeza.

- Eh... Ron... ¿Cómo murió... Luna?

Ron dio un pequeño suspiro. Aunque habían pasado ya nueve meses de la muerte de Luna, todavía se sentía muy triste y consternado.

- Pues... – comenzó Ron – tenía una enfermedad incurable en los pulmones... a la hora del parto... no resistió.

La señora Weasley le acarició una mejilla a Ron.

- Oh cariño, me imagino lo difícil que fue para ti todo eso.

- Pues... la verdad es que... Luna no merecía morir así... Ella tenía que vivir, y estar con su hija.

- Bueno – repuso la señora Weasley con una sonrisa – pero la nena tiene a su papá que la quiere mucho ¿no?

- Si – respondió Ron tímidamente.

Su papá. Ron sentía tan bien cuando lo llamaban así. No podía esperar para que Helm comenzara a hablar y lo llamara así. Ron esbozó una sonrisa ante este pensamiento. Mientras la señora Weasley se servía otra taza de té, se escuchó que se abría la puerta de la sala.

- ¡Vamos papá! ¡No te pasará nada! ¡De todos modos, San Mungo no queda tan lejos! ¡Te podríamos llevar de emergencia!

- ¡No!

- ¡Lo más que te puede pasar es que se te caiga un brazo o un pie!

- ¡Ya les dije que no me harán probar una de sus nuevas bromas!

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y dejo ver al señor Weasley junto con los gemelos Fred y George que traían una plática muy entretenida. Se pararon en seco, sin poder creer quien se encontraba sentado en la cocina.

- ¡¿RON?! – exclamaron los tres Weasleys con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Eres tú, o es algún holograma mal echo? – agregó Fred acercándose a Ron y pellizcando sus mejillas.

- ¡Claro que soy yo! ¡Y no me pellizques Fred!

Seguido de esto, Ron abrazo a sus hermanos.

- ¡Vaya Ron! ¡Pensamos que habías muerto trágicamente en alguna explosión de calderos!

- ¡Esperábamos recogerte parte por parte alrededor del mundo!

- ¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Dejen de hablar tonterías! – exclamó enfadada su madre.

- ¡Ron! – añadió el señor Weasley abrazando a su hijo - ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados!

- Por ahí papá.

- ¡Hay que avisarle a Hermione! – continuó el señor Weasley - ¡Ella ha estado muy preocupada por ti Ron! ¡Se alegrará cuando sepa que estás aquí!

A Ron se le fue la sonrisa del rostro.

- ¡Si hermanito! ¡Hermione ha estado como loca buscándote! – dijo Fred tomando un trozo del pastel de Ron.

- Nosotros quisimos consolarla... pero no se dejo – añadió George con sorna.

- Hermione ya lo sabe Arthur – se apresuró a decir la señora Weasley.

- ¿Y por qué no está aquí entonces? – preguntó con curiosidad el señor Weasley.

- Creo que por fin se dio cuenta que somos mejor partido que Ronnie – prosiguió George comiendo también del pastel de Ron.

- ¡Podrían hacer el favor de sentarse para que Ron les cuente! – suplicó la señora Weasley a los gemelos y a su esposo.

Todos obedecieron a la señora Weasley y se sentaron a la mesa junto con Ron, mientras ella servía té y más pastel de calabaza.

Pasados unos minutos, cuando Ron ya les había contado al señor Weasley y a los gemelos su versión de las cosas, todos estaban muy confundidos.

- Déjame ver si entendí – agregó Fred tomando un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla – según tu... ¿Hermione te engañó con Viktor Krum?

- ¿Y ahora están pensando casarse? – prosiguió George mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

- ¡No lo entiendo!... – añadió el señor Weasley - Hermione ha estado muy preocupada por ti Ron... y no creo que ella y Viktor Krum...

- Olvídalo papá – interrumpió Ron a su padre – me imagino que el remordimiento no la dejaba en paz y por eso aparentaba preocupación – agregó el chico queriendo ocultar su tristeza – Pero yo mismo leí esa carta, y hablaban perfectamente sobre una boda.

- ¿Y si todo es un mal entendido Ron? – preguntó el señor Weasley esperanzado – Tal vez si hablaras con ella...

- Lo que tenía que hablar con ella, ya lo hable papá – lo interrumpió de nuevo Ron un poco harto por la terquedad de sus padres de que él hablara con Hermione. La verdad es que para el, ya todo estaba dicho – Mejor olvidemos el tema.

- Pero... – insistió el señor Weasley.

- ¿Estás bien seguro de eso? – pregunto Fred aún sin creer nada.

- ¿Hermione y Krum? – añadió George haciendo una cara de asco.

- ¡Si maldición! ¡Además, no regrese para que traten de ayudarme con mis problemas sentimentales!

- Cálmate Ronnie... te va a caer mal el pastel de calabaza... – continuó Fred.

- Vine por que tengo algo importante que decirles.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó el señor Weasley con curiosidad.

- Si – exclamó la señora Weasley con una sonrisa - ¡Somos abuelos Arthur!

El señor Weasley se atragantó con el pedazo de pastel de calabaza que estaba comiendo en ese momento. Los gemelos escupieron la cerveza de mantequilla, mojando a Ron.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron al unísono, incrédulos a las palabras de la señora Weasley.

- ¿Ronnie? ¿Nuestro pequeño Ronnie... papá?

- Pues... si... tengo una hija – dijo Ron sonrojado.

- Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Adónde? – preguntó el señor Weasley con los ojos como platos.

- Que bien escondido se lo tenía Hermione – añadió Fred con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡Ni cuenta nos dimos de su embarazo! – agregó George.

- Podrían dejar terminar a Ron – exclamó la señora Weasley entre dientes, por la imprudencia de los tres.

- ¡No tuve una hija con Hermione!... fue con... Luna Lovegood – agregó Ron con rapidez.

- ¡¿LUNA?! – preguntaron los gemelos absortos.

- ¿Quién es Luna? – preguntó el señor Weasley inocente.

- ¿Lunática Lovegood, de Ravenclaw, que fue compañera de nuestra hermanita Ginny? – preguntó George tratando de poner una cara de loca como imitando el rostro de Luna en los años de Hogwarts.

- Si – contestó Ron –. Esa misma.

- No hermanito – añadió Fred chasqueando la lengua – yo que tu me hubiera quedado con Hermione.

- ¡¿Pueden dejar de mencionar a Hermione?! – exclamó Ron enfadado - ¡No quiero hablar de ella! ¿Quedó claro?

- No te sulfures hermanito – dijo George acercándose a Ron y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda – Mejor muéstranos a nuestra sobrina.

- ¡Si! – añadió el señor Weasley - ¡Quiero conocer a mi nieta!

- ¿Dónde está Luna? – preguntó Fred - ¿No vino contigo Ron?

- No...

- ¿Pero por que no ha venido? – dijo el señor Weasley.

- Es que... – añadió Ron.

- ¿No quiere conocer a su nueva familia? – preguntó George indignado.

- Claro que no, lo que pasa es que... Luna esta muerta.

Hubo un pequeño he incómodo silencio roto por el señor Weasley. Todos estaban absortos.

- ¿Muerta? ¿Pero... cómo?

- Ella... tenía una enfermedad incurable en los pulmones y... no soporto el parto.

- Lo sentimos mucho hermanito – añadió Fred dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Ron.

- Sabes que cuentas con toda la familia – prosiguió George con una sonrisa.

- Cuando quieras niñeros experimentados, no dudes en llamarnos ¿eh? Será un enorme placer cuidar a nuestra sobrina. Sobre todo si se parece mucho a nosotros.

- Gracias – exclamó Ron sonriendo. Nunca pensó que hasta los gemelos le iban a proporcionar ayuda. Definitivamente fue una buena idea el regresar.

- Yo también lo siento – dijo el señor Weasley abrazando a Ron.

- Gracias papá.

- Bueno, ¡Qué esperamos! ¡Llévanos a conocer a nuestra sobrina Ron! – dijo Fred empujando a Ron hacia la sala.

Todos caminaron hacia la habitación de Ron. Cuando entraron, le pequeña Helm, aún dormía. Pero cuando escucho los pasos en la habitación, pareció despertar de su sueño. Ron con mucho cuidado, tomó a Helm en brazos y se sentó en la cama colocando a la pequeña sobre sus piernas. El señor Weasley, Fred y George se acercaron alegremente a la nena.

- ¡Hola bebe! – exclamó el señor Weasley acercándose a Helm. La observó por unos momentos, y luego volvió su mirada a los gemelos que lo observaban con rostro dudoso.

- Ron... – comenzó el señor Weasley despacio – Este... ¿Por qué la nena no es pelirroja?

La pregunta temida por Ron fue hecha. Sabía que su padre y hermanos preguntarían eso, al igual que lo hizo la señora Weasley.

- Es que...- continuó Fred mirando a George – la característica de un Weasley, es su cabello rojo y...

- ¿Estás seguro Ron de que...? – dijo George alzando una ceja.

- Se perfectamente que la característica de un Weasley es el cabello, pero... – se apresuró a decir Ron -  deberían recordar a nuestro primo Jake. ¡El nació rubio como su padre y no pelirroja como la tía Magnolia! ¿Ves? Helm nació igual a Luna.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó George con cara de haber escuchado mal.

- ¡No quieres que hablemos de Hermione, y tu eres quien la menciona! – prosiguió Fred.

- Yo no he mencionado a Hermione – dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Acabas de decir Herm, hermanito – continuó Fred.

- ¡No he dicho Herm, dije Helm! ¡Helm es como se llama mi hija! – exclamó Ron desesperado.

- ¿No les parece hermosa? – dijo la señora Weasley rápidamente, para omitir el comentario de Fred y agarrando a Helm quien veía a todos confundida.

- Demasiado para ser hija de Ron – agregó George.

- Mmmm... – dijo Fred observando a la niña – la verdad es que si es igualita a Luna. Omitiendo que la nena no posee la expresión de loca que tenía ella... además creo que tiene tus ojos Ron.

- Si – continuó George – tiene tus ojos Ronnie.

Ron sintió alivio. Al parecer el simple hecho de que Helm tuviera los ojos parecidos a los de él, era una suerte que lo beneficiaba.

- ¡Déjenme verla! – exclamó el señor Weasley, haciéndose camino entre Fred y George.

- ¡Hola muñeca! – saludo el señor Weasley a Helm – Soy tu abuelo Arthur – y con cuidado tomó a Helm en brazos.

Helm lo observó por unos momentos. Parecía confundida y apunto de llorar.

- No llores nena – decía el señor Weasley mientras la paseaba por la habitación - ¡Jugaremos mucho! Te llevaré al Ministerio de Magia, a los mundiales de Quidditch, y sobre todo aprenderás mucho sobre cosas muggles...

Poco a poco, en la boca de Helm, se fue dibujando una sonrisa, y con sus pequeñas manos, comenzó a tocar el rostro del señor Weasley. Este sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

********

Pasado un raro de juegos del señor Weasley, Ron, Fred y George con Helm, la señora Weasley decidió que ya era hora de dormir.

- Déjame jugar un poco más con la nena Molly – agregó el señor Weasley suplicante mientras se quitaba un sombrero de leprechaun de la cabeza.

- Arthur – exclamó la señora Weasley decidida – Ya es demasiado tarde y Ron y la nena deben estar muy cansados. Es mejor que se vayan a la cama.

- Pero mamá – continuó George, quién había tomado una píldora de broma para que le salieran cuernos de la cabeza.

- Estábamos divirtiéndonos mucho – dijo Fred mientras se terminaba el efecto de una poción para que le cambiara de color el cabello.

- ¡No! – exclamó rotundamente la señora Weasley.

- Oh esta bien Molly – replicó el señor Weasley un poco triste – tu abuela es una aguafiestas ¿verdad Helm? – le susurro a la pequeña, la cual solo dio una pequeña carcajada.

- Y que lo digas – se apresuró a decir George.

- ¡Escuche eso Arthur! – gritó la señora Weasley desde el marco de la puerta.

El señor Weasley le entregó a Ron a la bebe, y este se acercó a la puerta para despedir a sus padres, de Fred y George.

- Buenas noches cariño – dijo la señora Weasley dándole un sonoro beso a Helm en una de sus mejillas y otro a Ron – Que descansen los dos.

- Buenas noches muñeca – agregó el señor Weasley dándole un beso también a Helm en la mejilla – Buenas noches hijo.

- Buenas noches Ronnie – dijo Fred haciendo ademán de darle un beso a Ron – descansa bien querido.

- Si – añadió Fred burlonamente – cuida mucho a nuestra sobrina.

Todos salieron de la habitación. Ron le puso la pijama a Helm y luego se puso la de él. Se acostó y acomodo a Helm sobre su pecho. A ella le gusta mucho dormir así. A los pocos segundos, la pequeña ya estaba profundamente dormida.

- Estás muy cansada ¿verdad Helm? – añadió Ron mientras con una de sus manos le acariciaba el cabello a la pequeña – Creo que no habrá necesidad de que cante tu canción para dormir ¿eh?... Te encantaran tus abuelos y tus tíos. Son muy cariñosos.

De pronto, él también se quedó profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Weasley fue quien despertó a Ron muy temprano.

********

- Ronnie cariño... despierta... tienes que ir a trabajar al ministerio...

- Mmm...

Ron abrió los ojos muy despacio. La señora Weasley ya había salido de la habitación. Con mucho cuidado se levantó, y acostó a Helm en la cama rodeándola de almohadas para que no despertara. Se baño y cambio rápidamente para bajar a desayunar. Fred y George se habían quedado a dormir, y estaban degustando unos deliciosos waffles de manzana, hechos por la señora Weasley.

- Buenos días Ron – saludo el señor Weasley.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste Ronnie? – preguntó Fred con burla - ¿Durmió bien nuestro niño?

- Sabes Ron – añadió George – estábamos pensado Fred y yo que... ¿cuántos meses tiene Helm?

- Seis – respondió Ron confundido por la pregunta.

- Entonces... – continuó George haciendo cuenta mentalmente – eso quiere decir que... ¿engañaste a Hermione con Luna? Digo, tú tenías que haber tenido algo con Luna desde hace mucho.

Ron se atragantó con un pedazo de waffle que tenía en su boca. El señor Weasley dejo de comer bruscamente y la señora Weasley dejo caer una taza. Fred ni si quiera se inmutó por el comentario.

- Claro que... – Ron estaba a punto de responder que no, cuando recordó que si quería que le creyeran que Helm era su hija, tenía que seguir la mentira y aceptar que había engañado a Hermione. Nunca en su vida habría engañado a Hermione pero... – si.

- ¿Ron? – preguntó el señor Weasley un tanto asombrado.

- Fue para... el viaje que hice a Rumania para visitar a Charlie ¿recuerdan? Fue hace... como un año mas o menos... ahí me encontré a Luna... y pues en una noche de copas... luego, cuando me fui para Italia, que ha sido el lugar en donde he estado, me la encontré por casualidad y me dijo que estaba embarazada... de mí. – Ron trató de decir esto lo más tranquilo que pudo. Estaba muy nervioso.

- ¿Alguien quieres mas waffles? – preguntó la señora Weasley tratando de dar por terminada la plática.

- De todos modos, si ella me engaño a mi, podríamos decir que estamos a mano – agregó Ron tratando de volver a comer.

- Si tú lo dices Ronnie – añadió Fred mirando a George incrédulo.

********

Terminaron el desayuno, y los gemelos, Ron y el señor Weasley se despidieron de la señora Weasley para marcharse.

Luego los cuatro tomaron el metro hacia Londres. En la estación Fred y George se despidieron de Ron y el señor Weasley rumbo a su negocio de bromas en el Callejón Diagon. Ron y el señor Weasley, llegaron al Ministerio muy temprano. El pelirrojo estaba muy nervioso. Sabía perfectamente que Hermione trabajaba aún en el Ministerio y ya quería saber a que departamento lo enviarían. Se despidió de su padre, y se encaminó a la oficina del asistente del ministro de magia.

- Buenos días – saludo Ron cortésmente.

- Buenos días ¿Qué desea? – preguntó un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y ojos color avellana detrás de un escritorio repleto de pergaminos.

- Soy el que trasladaron de Italia.

- Oh si, si. Déjeme ver... – añadió el hombre revisando una lista – necesitamos que trabaje en la oficina internacional de Ley Mágica.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Ron pálido. Ese era el departamento donde trabajaba Hermione.

- En la oficina internacional de Ley Mágica. La señorita Granger se retrasado un poco con algunos documentos, así que necesitamos que vaya y le ayude.

- Pero... ¿No habrá otra oficina donde necesiten ayuda?

- Por el momento no... – prosiguió el hombre echándole el último vistazo al pergamino - Ahora si no es mucha molestia, quisiera seguir con mis obligaciones.

El hombre volvió su cara hacia uno de los pergaminos de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir con una pluma. Ron sentía que moriría. Precisamente ¿Tenían que enviarlo a la oficina de Hermione? Ahora si estaba dudando seriamente en si el regresar había sido buena idea. Con las piernas temblándole, camino lentamente hasta la oficina internacional de Ley Mágica. Sentía su respiración agitada y una sudoración helada que le brotaba del cuerpo. Cuando llegó hasta la quinta planta se acerco a la oficina y observo que la puerta esta abierta. Entro con sumo cuidado. Hermione en su escritorio repleto de pergaminos, y revisando un par de ellos. Sintió la mirada de alguien y volvió su vista hacia la entrada de la oficina. Sus ojos quedaron como platos por unos momentos, y luego cambiaron a una expresión que despedía odio.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ronald Weasley?! ¡Lárgate de aquí! – exclamó la chica hecha una fiera y poniéndose de pie.

- ¡No vengo por mi gusto Hermione! ¡Lo último que quiero es verte! ¡Me enviaron por que el parecer la encargada de esta oficina se ha retrasado mucho en su trabajo!

- ¡Pues yo no necesito ayuda de nadie, y mucho menos tuya!

- ¡Me imagino que con los planes de tu boda, no te ha quedado tiempo de hacer tu trabajo, ¿no?!

- ¡Estas muy en lo cierto Ron! ¡Haciéndo planes de boda, el tiempo se va volando!

Ron sentía una ira incontenible. Por fin Hermione le aceptaba que esta planeando una boda. Dio media vuelta y salio del despacho de la chica dirigiéndose a la oficina del asistente del ministro de magia.

- La señorita de la oficina internacional de Ley Mágica no necesita mi ayuda – alegó Ron tratando de sonar sereno – tiene todo bajo control.

- Que extraño – exclamó el hombre frunciendo el entrecejo – tiene mucho trabajo atrasado... de todos modos, necesito que le ayude. Es urgente que se ponga al día, sobre todo con unos documentos de Ley para Gringotts.

- Pero ella insiste en que no necesita ayuda, - continuó Ron. No quería trabajar con Hermione – lo mejor sería que me envíen a otro departamento.

- Yo soy quien da las ordenes aquí, y si yo digo que trabajara con la señorita Granger usted lo hace ¿entendido?

- ¡Pero, ella está histérica!

- No me importa que la señorita esté histérica y por eso no quiera su ayuda, es su trabajo ayudarla. Ahora, regrese a la oficina.

Ron no tenía otro remedio. Con enfado, regreso lentamente a la oficina de Hermione. Llevaba los puños apretados y el entrecejo mas fruncido que hace un rato. Cuando llego, la oficina estaba vacía. Algunos papeles estaban regados en el suelo. Ron los recogió, y trato de ordenarlos en el escritorio cuando de repente, Hermione entró bruscamente.

- ¡¿Qué acaso no te dije que te largaras de aquí?!

- ¡Me obligaron venir a ayudarte por que tienes trabajo atrasado! ¡Pedí que me enviaran a otra oficina pero no quisieron, así que si no te importa cumpliré con mi trabajo y me largare de aquí como tu quieres ¿si?!

Los dos se miraban con odio. La respiración de ambos estaba agitada. Se habían quedado viendo fijamente por unos momentos. Ron notó que la chica tenía los ojos rojos e irritados. Hermione, salió de nuevo de su oficina. Ron, se quedó parado un momento, no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos irritados y rojos de ella. _"¿Habrá llorado?... – se preguntó con curiosidad - De seguro se peleo con Krum y por eso está así..."_ Ron sintió rabia. El problema era que no sabía si era por que ella era tan tonta y lloraba por Krum, o por que quizás el búlgaro la había hecho algo. De repente Hermione volvió a entrar mas enfadad que antes, e ignorando a Ron, se sentó en su silla para comenzar a revisar uno de los tantos pergaminos que tenía sobre su escritorio. Ron iba a replicar algo, cuando alguien entro a la oficina.

- Acabo de hacer entender a la señorita Granger – dijo el asistente del ministro de magia seriamente -  que lo he enviado a usted para que le ayude. Y al parecer ya lo comprendió – dijo esto último con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

El hombre salió del despacho y cerró la puerta de un tirón. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente y al parecer le temblaba la mano con la que escribía sobre un pergamino. Ron tomó uno de los pergaminos y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de la puerta. _"¿Por qué demonios me tocó trabajar con ella? ¡Habiendo miles y miles de oficinas en este maldito Ministerio me tiene que enviar precisamente a este!..." _

Las horas pasaban tan lentamente que parecían eternas. Ron estaba muy tenso. Por mas que quería no dejaba de observar de reojo a Hermione. No había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo la misma muchacha de cabellos enmarañados y ojos castaños de la que se enamoró. _"¡Maldición! ¡Deja de pensar en ella!". _Ninguno de los dos hablo. En la oficina reinaba un silencio sepulcral que hasta el zumbido de un mosquito se podía percibir. De pronto, una lechuza muy vieja entro estruendosamente por la ventana y chocó frente a la puerta, deslizándose hasta el suelo. Era Errol, la lechuza de los Weasley. Quedando patas arriba, Ron tomó la carta que traía la lechuza. Hermione no volvió a ver si quiera.

_Ron:_

_Helm está enferma. Tiene mucha  fiebre y unas protuberancias rojas le brotaron en el cuerpo. Necesito que vengas urgentemente. Estoy en San Mungo._

_Tu madre, Molly._

Ron sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía sobre el cuerpo.

- Helm... – susurró preocupado.

********

Hola gente

Lo se, lo se, SIGLOS sin actualizar nada, y lo peor es que no tengo una buena excusa ya que he estado hace poco de vacaciones ¬¬... He tenido un enorme "boqueo mental" y aunque tengo bien clara la trama, no me salen las palabras para expresarlo Y.Y

El cap me quedo bastante larguito, de eso si no se pueden quejar ... Lo hubiera hecho tantito mas largo pero... capaz se me seca el cerebro :P

Pobre Ronnnie, lo puse a trabajar con Hermione XD Pero quien sabe que pueda pasar en esa oficina ;) Y la Helm esta enfermita T.T Espero que no sea nada grave... ¿o si?

Bueno ya dejo de alargar mis comentarios y mejor contesto los reviews (me gusta contestarlos, me da emoción ):

**Clau de Snape: **Espero que este cap si te parezca largo XD Hice el doble de lo que hago normalmente. Siempre se me van 7 u 8 páginas en Word, pero hoy fueron 15 O.o... ¡Es record! ¿Crees de verdad que sean especulaciones de Ronnie?... Mmm... Esperemos que si... Hermione no quiere ver ni en pintura al pobre Roncito pero, ya vez ¡Soy mala! Lo puse a trabajar con ella :P Espero que no me le vuelvan a pegar Y.Y ¡¿Encuentros furtivos?! XD ¡Eso si esta bueno! XD... Tendré una reunión con mis neuronas para ver que deciden XD Bueno Clau, cuídate mucho y ¡ACTUALIZA MUJER! Que ya quiero saber que pasa con Severus y Nindë... Por cierto, leí en un review que te dejo la china que estoy loca ¬¬... Pues ella no estará muy cuerda que digamos ¿eh? XD... Esta gente que no lo deja se feliz a uno por una escenita tan linda entre Ron y Hermione Bueno ya, se me alargo la contestación, cuídate mucho y dale saludos a la Janita cuando la veas... Chao amiga.

**Ford Anglia 2000: **¡¡Desgraciada!! ¡Que ondas! Como siempre, solo fijándote en mis errores ¿verdad bitch? ¬¬... Pero quien es la que creía que Inglaterra era ISLA XD Y si hablas de "locuras con el teclado", lo dirás por experiencia propia ¿verdad? :P ¡Mas te vale decir que no sabes nada mujer! Mira que tienes privilegios (en el buen sentido claro, no te alegres ¬¬). ¿Yo escribir igual que esa pécora que mencionas? ¡Nooo! ¡Para nada! Ella si escribe bien, yo soy pobreza T.T Ya casi está listo el cap, así que prepárate para publicar ¿eh? Bien Sarita, cuídate mucho y ¡¡ACTUALIZA MUJER IDIOTA!! ¡Solo exigís verdad! NO, no, no, ó actualizas uno de tus fics o yo no actualizo nada ¿eh? :P Hey, gracias por las canciones. Sobre todo por una que me mandaste de la "Oreja de Van Gogh" que se llama: Nadie como tú. ¡Me gustó! (Por fin tienes buenos gustos :P)

**Mione Grint: **¡hI mIoNe! ¡Siglos de no hablar (y de que no actualizas ¬¬)! Y si tienes razón, Ron sería el hombre perfecto sino fuera tan... Ron XD ¡Yo lo amo de todas maneras ! ¿Helm parece bebe Gerber? XDDD ¿De plano? ¡Vaya! Te voy a copiar eso de "cuchi" ¿eh? Suena bonito :) Con eso de que me gusta como hablan los venezolanos... ¿Por cierto, ya terminó "Cosita Rica" por allá? Es que aquí se atrasó por la Eurocopa ¬¬... No tengo nada contra el fútbol, pero ¡estaba emocionante la novela!... Pronto se sabrá que ondas con Hermione y "super cejas", no te preocupes :P Apoyo a Mauxi, ¡Si no actualizas, yo también te agarro de las greñas, ¿eh?! XD Aunque sea vía e-mail... Nah, la mujer de Mate ya no es problema. Ya termine mi primer ciclo en la U y espero no volvérmela a encontrar en mi vida. Sobre todo por que podría darme de nuevo Mate I (ya que la deje Y.Y), Mate II ó Mate III en un futuro :S ¡Noooo! Cuídate mucho y suerte.

**SaraMeliss: **¡Hola niña ! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento Y.Y Se que no tengo excusa por no actualizar, pero ya vez, por fin le dio diarrea al presiente Como ya te había dicho, me mato de la risa tu review XD Eso del "Don Ron" y de la "habichuelita" XD Y "vagación" se lo copie a un par de chicas chilenas que conozco por ahí Aquí se dice simplemente vacación, pero, me gusto como sonaba eso de "vagación". ¡Me gusta contestar los reviews! Que puedo hacer, estoy loca . Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Si me quedo feo, SORRY, hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Me quedo bastante largo por cierto. A ver cuanto me tardo ahora en actualizar je, je. Cuídate niña...

**Natty Malfoy: **Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap Si, pobre Ron... lo hice sufrir mucho con esa cachetadota T.T... Pero igual con gusto se la curo yo Chaop.

**mariag**** malfoy: **XD ¿Patada para Krum en el...? XD ¡Muy bien dicho! Desde que leí el libro cuatro me cayó como bludger en el estómago ¬¬... Y si, Ronnie aunque diga mentiras es precioso .... ¡Yo lo quiero!... Espero que te haya gustado el cap y SORRY por el retraso :S

**airhead14: **Pues ya sabes que nuestro Ronnie es bastante terco ¬¬... ¿Tu crees también que Hermione no lo engañó con Krum?... Ya parezco la Rowling con esas preguntas XD... Espero que aciertes con alguna de las ideas que tienes :) Chao.

**Luna Girl: **XD ¿El fantasma de Luna? XD ¡Vaya! Eso no se me había ocurrido :) Lo voy a tomar en cuenta :P Que bueno que te guste que enrede las cosas Thank's.

**Anne M. Riddle: **¿Verdad que Ronnie es terco Y.Y? Gracias por decir que capte eso del personaje :) Me alegra que te guste la historia Chaop.

**ophelia**** dakker: **Lamento el retraso T.T ¿De verdad lloraste? O.o... Bueno si, es que Luna (en el libro cinco) es buena onda. A mi me ha caído muy bien el personaje Claro que no la quiero para Ron ¬¬... El queda perfecto con Hermione :)

**JaNy: **¡Hola Janita ! ¿Atareada con la prácticas T.T? Me imagino que si --... ¡Si que te pierdes! Me imagino que ya viste HP3. Aquí se estrena hasta el 23 :'( A ver si me cuenta que te pareció. De verdad que no tienes nada que exigir ¿eh? ¬¬ ¡Ya estás haciendo que padezca de "Pica" y de "Onicofagia" del nerviosismo que no actualizas! Ojalá y puedas hacer un tiempito por ahí, por que espero que no pase de este año para que actualices O.o... Cuídate mucho Jany Ron4ever

**Kiomi: **Lamento el retraso y gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia Pues la verdad otro fic además de este no tengo. He hecho dos "song fics" (no soy buena para ellos --) y el primer fic que escribí que se llamó "Ron ¿Vampiro?" XD Cuídate.

**luciana: **¡Exacto! Hombre tenía que ser Ron ¬¬... Actuando sin pensar... XD Y si, mi imaginación no es muy confiable que digamos '... Por cierto, soy de El Salvador (país mas pequeño de Centroamérica, entre Guatemala y Honduras para ser mas exacta ) y con mi ma' no te preocupes, ya no ha interrumpido. La he amenazado con poner todo un día el CD de "Linkin Park" XD Chaop.

P.D: Acabo de leer tu otro review y veo que ya sabes de donde soy XD

**Shagy Sirius: **¡Holap! Pues... este cap ha quedado largo Tomando en cuenta que siempre los hago de 7 u 8 páginas en Word, y hoy me quedo de 15 :) Tu si que sacas conclusiones ¿eh? XD A ver si le aciertas. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Cuídate mucho.

**Kiara**** McGonagall: **¿Krum como Jennifer López en "The wedding planner"? XD ¡Esa teoría si está buena! Lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero... "los bloqueos mentales" son crudos --  Hey, por cierto me gusta eso de: Albus & Minerva Forever XD Hacen buena parejita ¿no crees? Cuídate y ojalá te haya gustado el cap.

**Herm Weasley: **Espero que te haya gustado la actualización :) Chao.

**Yo: **Que falta de originalidad en tu nick ¬¬... ¡Que hay mujer Maciell ! ¿Y así hablas de mi verdad? Ya era tiempo que me dejaras un pécoro review bitch. Por que estás con tantos clientes ¿eh? Deja descansar al pobre Hernán XD Si el te ama vos. Bueno, siempre andas fumada así que eso no es nuevo :P Además ¡Cortate esas tus garras de buitre! (Sos familiar de Miguelito ¿verdad? ) Hey ¿Y que pasó con la novela que estabas haciendo? Oo... ¡Ya ni hiciste nada desgraciada perra! Como solo pensando en TITO pasas. ¿Ben Affleck bonito? O.O Bueno, a comparación de TITO hasta "Killer" sale en carroza de enero XD Sin resentimientos va Choca :P Vos sabes que TITO con todo ese retajo de defectos que se carga, muy, pero muuuuuuuuy en el fondo es bonito (lastima que eso no lo pueda ver yo :P) No te vuelvo a pedir ayuda sabes ¬¬ Se te suben los humos XD Paja vos, THANK's por ayudarme a escribir el cap anterior. Sino  hubiera sido por vos, todavía estaría pensando como escribirlo (no es para tanto, pero pues si). Deja de oír a tu mujer "Britania Espirs", yo se que queres ser como ella pero... te sobran caderas :P Bien choca, estudia en este nuevo ciclo y que no te gane la hueva ¡Veni a visitarme perra! ¿No te da pena que viviendo a la vuelta no te dignes a venir ¬¬? Saludes a la Sandrita

**Alisse: **XD Sip, hombre tenía que ser Ronnie -- Hasta que alguien menciona que Hermione tuvo culpa ¿eh? :) Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Chaop.

**Indira de Snape: **¡Hola mujer china! ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo ha estado? Si, me gustan los "Rugrats crecidos" ¡Y que ¬¬! ¿Qué tiene de malo Bob Esponja T.T? ¡A vos te gusta, no lo negues! Ah y cambie de opinión, ahora mi merodeador favorito es Remus El amor surgió y que le vamos a hacer. No nana, como va a creer que yo me voy a olvidar de usted. Si quien ha aguantado mis "chilladas", y mis bajas siempre Lastima que estés tan lejos (a 2 horas más o menos para ser exacta). Me haces falta. Siempre vas a ser una de mis mejores amigas ¿oíste? Aunque ahora seas una gran bola – prosty – perdida ¡No importa! Yo así TQM Vos también tene en cuenta que solo date una vueltecita por la facultad de Ingeniería (la reconocerás por que es la más aburrida de todas) ya que ahí SIEMPRE vas a tener una amiga ahí pa' cuando te querrás quejar de la vida (y sobre todo de la falta de hombres bonitos que hay en la UES) ¡Tantos años de amistad mujer! Si, ya me puse nostálgica y cursi pero en verdad china ¡Thank's por ser GRAN cherada con yo! Lu pues.

P.D: ¡¡PUBLICA TU NEW FIC!! ¬¬

**annafreey:** ¡Hola niña ! LAMENTO enormemente mi tardanza en actualizar -- Pero es que los bloqueos mentales son "crudos" y bueno, siempre que decía que iba a escribir, terminaba jugando solitario o carta blanca XD Espero que te haya gustado el cap, y please (aunque no tengo derecho de pedir nada) ¡¡ACTUALIZA!! Que tus dos historias me tienen en ascuas. Chaop.

**Belld-chan: **Espero que el cap te haya gustado :) Que estés bien tú también. Chaop.

**PrincesaPotter: **Me alegra que te guste la historia Quien sabe si aciertes en tu teoría ¿eh? Cuídate mucho.

**Merodeadora-Chii:** ¡Hola prima ! Sabes, yo estoy jugosa hoy XD Bueno, bueno, me retracto entonces ¬¬... NUESTRO querido pelirrojo XD Espero que te haya gustado el cap y ¡¡HAZ QUE VUELVA ESA INSPIRACION!! Tu ya estás igual que Jany ¬¬... Le pondré queja a mi primo para ver si así actualizas XD Y con lo de la carta pues ya sabes, hasta la prox semana por la foto XD Cuídate prima.

**Alejandra13: **XD Bueno, bueno, si esas son las clases de estrategias que tienes para que uno actualices pues déjame decirte que ¬¬... ¡Si funcionan! XD Lamento el retraso, pero ya vez "bloqueo mental" --  Y... pondré esa "decisión" en la junta que tenga con mis neuronas ¿eh? XD Chaito.

**ngieSBM: **Pues si, es gracioso imaginarse a Ron encargado de un bebe... Pobre bebe T.T... Espero que te haya gustado el cap... Chaop.

**el**** caballero de la luna: **XD Trataré de hacer los posible por que aclaren sus diferencias de una buena vez Chaito.

**Shumara: **¡Hola mujer! Pues... la verdad es que no se subió todo tu review -- pero igual, gracias por dejarme uno :) Hey a ver cuando actualizas tu fic y te decides con las parejas XD Me mata el relajo que haces XD Cuídate mucho...

**Vicky: **XD Pues si, Ron es bastante cabezota pero igual yo lo quiero Yo también quiero se junten pero... soy mala :P Gracias por decir que entretengo con el fic XD Me alegra mucho hacerlo Ojalá y te haya gustado el cap. Cuídate.

**dany**** black: **Voy a pensar seriamente eso de decirle a mi suegrita (Molly ) la verdad ¿eh? Y... ¿con que pareja es tu fic? Dime para leerlo :)

Ultra gracias por todos los reviews

Ya saben que se reciben vociferadores, bluddgers locas, etc. T.T

¡¡Chao!!

**Lil Granger **

**Miembro de las Ron4ever**

**Ronnie is the best and will be the best 4 ever **


	8. Un beso

Con la nota de su madre aún en la mano, Ron salió precipitadamente de la oficina olvidándose por completo de Hermione y se encaminó hacia la oficina del asistente del ministro de magia.

- Disculpe, podría hablar un...

- ¿Y ahora que Weasley? – contestó el hombre sin inmutarse si quiera y escribiendo sin volver su mirada hacia Ron - ¿De nuevo otra queja? ¿La señorita Granger le aruñó la cara o que?

- No señor, lo que pasa es que... mi hija esta enferma... necesito ir a verla...

- Weasley, es su primer día de trabajo... – dijo el hombre dejando de escribir y cruzando los brazos.

- Lo se pero... está ingresada en San Mungo... apenas tiene seis meses...necesito en verdad ir...

- Esta bien, esta bien – agregó el hombre poniendo los ojos en blanco – para que después no digan que tengo mal corazón... pero cuando su hija este bien Weasley, tendrá que hacer horas extras.

- Haré lo que sea... – contestó Ron aliviado - Muchas gracias.

El pelirrojo salió de la oficina del hombre encaminándose rápidamente hacia San Mungo. Sentía un enorme nudo en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar bien. Quería ver a Helm. Necesitaba saber como estaba. De pronto, un toque de culpabilidad surgió en él. Si Helm estaba enferma... tenía que ser su culpa. _"Dios... ¿Qué habré hecho mal?"_, se preguntó angustiado. En cuestión de minutos llegó al almacén "Purge y Dowse S. A.", que es la entrada a San Mungo y se introdujo cuidadosamente en el. Llegó hasta información y preguntó a la señora del mostrador donde se encontraba Helm Weasley.

- Segunda Planta, cuarto número 223.

Apresuradamente subió las escaleras, y buscó la habitación entre los pasillos. Cuando la hubo encontrado, su corazón latía muy fuerte. Y no era precisamente por haber subido las escaleras corriendo. Agarró la manecilla de la puerta y la giró lentamente. La señora Weasley se encontraba sentada en un sillón cerca de la cama donde estaba Helm. La pequeña lucía bastante mal. Tenía protuberancias rojas por el cuerpo. En esos momentos se encontraba dormida.

- ¡Ronnie cariño, pensé que nunca llegarías! – exclamó la señora Weasley levantándose de su asiento y abrazando al pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo esta Helm? ¿Qué tiene?

- Aún no me dicen nada los sanadores – terminó la señora Weasley con voz preocupada. Tenía lo ojos húmedos.

- Pero, como...

- Luego de que te fuiste al Ministerio subí a la habitación para despertar a la pequeña y la encontré llena de esas cosas. La pobre lloraba mucho y decidí traerla de emergencia hacia acá.

- Es mi culpa... – añadió Ron sentándose en el sillón apesaradamente.

- Oh, no digas eso Ronnie. Los bebes son así. De un momento a otro pueden enfermarse.

- ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Preparé mal algún biberón? ¿Le cambié mal el pañal? Siempre cuido de que la leche este tibia para dársela y...

- Ronnie...

- Le falle a Luna... – dijo poniendo las manos sobre su rostro. Él le había prometido a Luna cuidar de su hija y... ahora la pequeña, estaba muy enferma. Se sentía verdaderamente mal. Era un mal padre.

- Cálmate Ronald Weasley – dijo la señora Weasley severamente – no es momento de lamentarse. No es tu culpa...

En esos momentos, alguien entraba a la habitación.

- Buenas, mi nombre es Luke y vengo a revisar a la pequeña... ¿Helm Weasley? – saludo un sanador alto, rubio y de ojos miel revisando un pergamino que cargaba en una de sus manos junto con una pluma.

- Aquí esta – contestó la señora Weasley acercándose a la cama donde dormía Helm. Ron se levantó del sillón y también se acercó.

- Déjenme ver... – el sanador, con mucho cuidado, tomó uno de los pequeños brazos de Helm y lo examinó. La nena comenzaba a moverse. Ron sentía como un frío le recorría el cuerpo. La señora Weasley parecía muy atenta al sanador.

- ¿Qué tiene? – preguntó Ron con el alma en un hilo.

- No sabría decirle señor Weasley... es la primera vez que tenemos una alergia de este tipo... aparentemente no es de gravedad pero... necesitaremos que la pequeña quede interna por uno o dos días para tenerla en observación.

El sanador esbozó una sonrisa y anotó algo en su pergamino. Helm despertó y comenzó a ver a su alrededor confundida. Luego de hacer un pequeño puchero, comenzó a llorar.

- Regresaré dentro de un par de horas para revisar de nuevo a la pequeña y administrarle una poción – se despidió el hombre siguiendo sus apuntes en el pergamino -. No se preocupe señor Weasley, su hija va estar bien.

El hombre salió de la habitación y la señora Weasley se apresuró a cargar a Helm.

- No llores cariño – consolaba la señora Weasley a su pequeña nieta – mira quien está aquí... papá...

Cuando Helm vio a Ron, le ofreció los brazos. Ron se acercó hasta ella cariñosamente y la tomó para cargarla. El pelirrojo comenzó a pasearla por toda la habitación y su llanto cesó. La pequeña recostó su rostro en el pecho de Ron, y volvió a cerrar de nuevo sus ojos.

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

Pasaron las horas tan despacio que parecían simples minutos. Ron se encontraba observando por la ventana de la habitación. La tarde había llegado ya. Aún cargaba a Helm. No había querido acostarla por temor a que despertara y volviera a llorar. La señora Weasley, había salido un momento a la cafetería del lugar para llevarle algo a Ron de comer. En esos momentos, alguien entró a la habitación.

- Buenas – saludo una enfermera alta, de cabello castaño y de ojos miel, cargando una pequeña bandeja en donde estaba un pequeño frasco – el sanador nos ha enviado para colocarle el medicamento a su hija.

- ¿Helm Weasley? – preguntó otra enfermera de cabello rubio que acababa de entrar revisando un pergamino que llevaba.

Ron asintió y se acercó hasta la cama. Cuando iba a depositar a Helm en ella, la pequeña despertó y se aferró a Ron con sus pequeñas manos, y comenzó a llorar. El pelirrojo trató de que lo soltara, pero fue imposible.

- A ver bebe... – la llamaba una de las enfermeras tratando de despegar los brazos de Helm de los hombros de Ron.

- Solo es medicina, pequeña... – dijo la otra enfermera abriendo el frasco de la bandeja.

Helm comenzó a llorar mas fuertemente. Por más que intentó la enfermera, fue en vano. La pequeña no soltaba a Ron.

- Vamos Helm... – imploraba Ron – no te pasara nada...

Las enfermeras se devolvieron una mirada de desesperación. Tenían que colocarle a Helm el medicamento o la aparente alergia seguiría.

- ¿Puedo ponérsela yo? – preguntó Ron acercándose al frasco.

- Eh... – dudo la rubia y miró a su compañera que solo hundió los hombros – pues... creo que si.

Ron, muy despacio, fue quitándole el pijama a Helm. La pequeña aún lloraba. Cuando se la hubo quitado, metió una de sus manos en el ungüento de color verde y comenzó a untar delicadamente los brazos de Helm. A Ron no le importaba llenarse todo de esa cosa. Lo importante era ponérsela a Helm para que se estuviera bien. Lentamente fue sentándola en la cama, y luego él se hincó para terminar se untarle el remedio en las piernas. Las enfermeras observaban atónitas la escena. No era usual que un padre, al ver que su hija no accedía a colocarse la medicina, tuviera la suficiente paciencia para hacerlo él mismo. Cuando Ron ya casi terminaba, Helm solo daba pequeños sollozos.

- Creo que ya está – dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y colocando el frasco de nuevo en la bandeja. Él también estaba todo untado de medicina.

- ¿Eh? – preguntó la enfermera castaña con una sonrisa boba dibujada en su rostro.

- Que ya terminé de...

- Oh si, si – contestó la rubia saliendo de su trance – este... según instrucciones del sanador debe esperar por lo menos... unos diez minutos antes de ponerle el pijama para que el ungüento seque... él vendrá mas tarde para ver como sigue la pequeña.

- Si, si – corroboró la castaña aún sonriendo tontamente.

- Nosotras... este... nos vamos... – dijo la enfermera rubia encaminándose a la puerta junto con la otra enfermera – si... si necesita algo señor Weasley no dude en llamarnos... – agregó también sonriendo y casi chocando con la puerta al salir.

Ron volvió a hincarse para estar a la altura de Helm. La pequeña aún tenía rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y aún sollozaba.

- ¿Quieres tu muñeca Helm? – preguntó Ron sacando y acercándole una muñeca algo gastada de una pequeña maleta que estaba en el sillón de la habitación.

Helm la empujó con las manos.

- ¿Quieres tu biberón? – agregó Ron acercándoselo a la boca. Helm no la abrió y volvió su rostro hacia un lado.

- ¿Quieres que me pare de cabeza? – preguntó sonriendo y poniéndose de pie. En esos momentos estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fueses por que en los labios de Helm se dibujara una sonrisa. Inclusive pararse de cabeza.

En el rostro de Helm se comenzaba a dibujar un puchero y antes de comenzar a llorar...

- ¡Ba – bá!

Ron pensó que se estaba volviendo loco. ¿Helm... habría dicho algo parecido a... _pap_?... O por lo menos él así lo había interpretado. Helm aún era pequeña y aún no podía hablar ¿o sí?... Se quedó unos momentos como tratando de procesar lo que quizás su imaginación lo había echo escuchar cuando...

- ¡Ba – bá! – exclamó Helm llorando desconsoladamente y ofreciéndole los brazos a Ron.

No había sido su imaginación. Helm lo acababa de llamar _pap_. No literalmente pero... había balbuceado palabras que se asemejaban a "papá". Ron, emitiendo una enorme sonrisa, tomó a Helm y la abrazo fuertemente. Comenzó a pasearla por la habitación para tranquilizarla mientras en su pecho sentía una felicidad enorme. ¡Helm había dicho papá!

Pasados unos minutos, y ya cuando la pequeña se había quedado dormida de nuevo, la señora Weasley entró junto con el señor Weasley.

- ¿Ron que pasó? – preguntó preocupada la señora Weasley, colocando un pedazo de pastel de chocolate sobre la cama, al ver a Helm solo en pañales y llena de algo verde.

- Nada mamá... es el medicamento – dijo Ron a su madre en un susurro para no despertar a la pequeña - ¿Sabes? – continuó ahora con una enorme sonrisa – ¡Helm dijo papá!

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó el señor Weasley asombrado mientras la señora Weasley se cubría la boca con las manos absorta - ¿Qué no es muy pequeña aún?

- Claro que no Arthur – dijo la señora Weasley sonriendo ampliamente – a esta edad, los bebes ya balbucean palabras... ¡Oh Ronnie! – exclamó la señora Weasley abrazando a su hijo.

- No cabe duda que es tan inteligente como su abuelo – añadió el señor Weasley rodeando con un brazo a la señora Weasley.

- Te trajimos esto Ronnie – dijo la señora Weasley tomando de la cama el pedazo de pastel.

- Gracias mamá – agregó Ron acercándose a la cama para ponerle el pijama a Helm con ayuda de su madre.

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

La noche paso mucho más rápida. Las enfermeras y el sanador llegaron un par de veces más para revisar a la pequeña. Estas seguían con su sonrisa boba al entrar a la habitación. Al parecer la alergia iba cediendo. Según el sanador, Helm traía esa alergia desde su salida de Italia. Allá era normal que los pequeños la adquirieran. Pero en Londres, es una enfermedad bastante inusual. La luz del sol iluminó la habitación despertando al señor y a la señora Weasley que se encontraban dormidos en el sillón. Ron se había quedado despierto durante toda la noche pendiente de Helm.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó el señor Weasley bostezando y desperezándose.

- Las 6:00 a.m. – contestó Ron.

- Ron, tu no has dormido nada cariño... te enfermeras tu también – dijo la señora Weasley poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su hijo.

- No te preocupes por mi mamá, lo importante es que Helm ya esta bien – agregó Ron sonriendo - ¿Por qué no van a la casa?

- ¡Oh, como crees Ron! ¿Y dejarte aquí solo? ¿Y a mi nieta? – exclamó la señora Weasley.

- Vamos mamá... tu también necesitas descansar... no creo que hayas dormido muy cómoda en ese sillón ¿o si?

- Ron...

- Además, necesito que alguien vaya por algo de ropa para mí.

- Molly, Ron tiene razón. Vamos a casa a cambiarnos y luego regresas.

- Pero yo...

- Mamá...

- ¡Oh esta bien! ¡Pero solo iré por ropa y regresaré de inmediato! No quiero dejarte solo Ron. Ni a ti ni a Helm.

- Lo se mamá...

- Vamos Molly – agregó el señor Weasley acercándose a la cama y depositándole un beso a Helm en la frente –. Nos vemos Ron. Regresaré más tarde – dijo llevando a su esposa hacia la puerta

Luego de despedir a sus padres, Ron se sentó en el sillón observando como Helm aún dormía plácidamente. Ya no tenía más que un par de protuberancias en el cuerpo. Recostó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón y sintiendo como sus parpados le pesaban, se quedó dormido.

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

Ron sintió que alguien le halaba un brazo. Entre abrió los ojos y con la vista borrosa, diviso a su madre.

- ¿Tan pronto regresaste? – preguntó el pelirrojo bostezando.

- Son las 8:30 a.m. Ron.

- ¿Y Helm? – preguntó preocupado y poniéndose de pie de un brinco. Se había quedado dormido.

- No te preocupes, aun duerme. Todo esta bien Ron – lo tranquilizó su madre.

Ron se acercó hasta la cama de Helm. Exactamente como su madre le había dicho, dormía tranquilamente.

- Tu padre se fue para el ministerio pero volverá un rato para la hora del almuerzo... Oh y los gemelos vendrán por la tarde. En lo que estuve en la casa, George se apareció para saber como estabas tú y la nena.

- Que bueno – contestó Ron de manera autómata. Aún estaba somnoliento.

- Y... ¿sabes a quién me encontré en el Hospital hace algunos minutos?

- ¿A quién? – preguntó Ron bostezando de nuevo.

- A Hermione.

- ¡¿A quién?! – exclamó Ron con los ojos como platos y subiendo un poco la voz por la impresión.

- A Hermione, pero no veo la necesidad de que grites Ronald Weasley – añadió su madre colocando sobre una mesita cerca de la cama un par de biberones para Helm.

- Y... ¿Y qué hacía aquí? – interrogó Ron a su madre fingiendo desinterés.

- Pues... vino a dejar unos exámenes – agregó la señora Weasley muy despacio para tener en suspenso a Ron.

- Oh – dijo Ron tratando de no sonar decepcionado. Por un momento pensó que Hermione había ido por... quizás... saber de él... - ¿Qué clase de exámenes?

- ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad? – preguntó su madre con una sonrisa.

- Por... por nada. Olvídalo – repuso Ron caminando hacia la ventana de la habitación.

_"¿Exámenes?... ¿Estará enferma?.. No se ni por que me preocupo..."_

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

Para el medio día, y luego de ponerle más ungüento a Helm, ya no tenía ninguna protuberancia en su cuerpo. Se encontraba más animada y sonriente, aunque no había querido comer.

- Es normal la falta de apetito... – afirmó el sanador examinando uno de los brazo de Helm – despacio lo irá recobrando, pero si es mucha su preocupación señor Weasley, le dejaré unas gotas.

- Me parece bien - dijo Ron.

- ¿Hoy nos podremos llevar a Helm? – preguntó la señora Weasley esperanzada.

- Claro – exclamó el hombre escribiendo sobre un pergamino – La pequeña ya esta bien. Ya no hay necesidad de que permanezca aquí. Solo necesitaré que la traigan dentro de tres días para una revisión, de rutina claro.

- Esta bien – añadió Ron cargando a Helm.

- Bueno creo que esto es todo señor Weasley – dijo el sanador extendiéndole la mano y sonriendo ampliamente.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Ron apretando la mano del sanador.

- Ha sido un placer el haber ayudado a esta muñeca – agregó tocando la pequeña nariz de Helm.

- Muchas gracias – dijo la señora Weasley cargando la pequeña maleta de Helm y sonriéndole al sanador.

- Los acompaño afuera – dijo el sanador caminando junto con ellos hacia la puerta.

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

Cuando llegaron a la Madriguera, se encontraban el señor Weasley, Fred y George muy animadamente en la sala comiendo tostadas y refresco de calabaza.

- ¡Helm! – exclamó el señor Weasley acercándose a su nieta.

- ¡Vaya susto que nos diste pequeña! – añadió George señalándole con el dedo índice.

- ¡Igual de traviesa que sus tíos! – agregó Fred.

Helm fue recibida con mucha alegría. Se tomó un biberón y luego jugó toda la tarde con sus tíos. El señor Weasley por su parte, luego del almuerzo, tuvo que regresar al Ministerio.

- ¿Cuándo tienes que ir a trabajar Ron? – preguntó Fred a su pelirrojo hermano menor, parado de cabeza para que Helm riera.

Por un momento Ron había olvidado el trabajo por completo.

- Supongo que mañana... – respondió Ron con un poco de enfado en su voz al recordar a su compañera de trabajo.

- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que estás en el mismo departamento que Hermione, Ronnie? – interrogó la señora Weasley alzando una ceja.

A Ron se le heló el estómago.

- ¿Tabajas con Hedmione, hedmanito? – preguntó George, el cual lanzaba burbujas por la boca.

- Este... para mi pesar... si...

- Vaya, vaya... ¡Quién lo iba a decir! ¿No Ron? – dijo Fred sentándose normalmente en el piso mientras Helm reía.

- ¿Qué tal si hablas con ella sobre...

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo mamá? – añadió Ron cansado por la insistencia - ¡Ya les dije que no tengo nada que hablar con Hermione!

- Si tu lo dices... – exclamaron al unísono los gemelos y la señora Weasley tan coordinadamente que hasta parecía que lo habían practicado.

Ron solo puso los ojos en blanco y se sirvió un poco del refresco de calabaza que estaba sobre la mesa de la sala.

Para la cena, Helm se limitó a comer un puré de papas que su abuela había preparado. Luego Fred y George se retiraron, no sin antes advertir que regresarían la tarde del siguiente día a visitar a su sobrina.

La señora Weasley insistió tanto, que Ron tubo que irse a la cama temprano. Al fin y al cabo, tenía que ir a trabajar al siguiente día.

_"Trabajar... Vaya si es trabajo estar con Hermione..."_

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

Ron sintió que había cerrado los ojos unos cuantos minutos, y ya había amanecido. Un nudo se le hizo en el estómago cuando despertó y recordó que tenía que ir a trabajar… con Hermione. Se levantó, se duchó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar, dejando a Helm rodeada de muchas almohadas para que no despertara.

- ¿Quieres jugo de naranja, Ronnie? – preguntó la señora Weasley sirviéndole un plato con seis hot cakes.

- Si – contestó Ron encubriendo su nerviosismo.

- ¿Cómo amaneció Helm? – preguntó su padre que también se encontraba desayunando.

- Bien papá. Aún está dormida.

- La despertaré mas tarde para darle su biberón – anunció la señora Weasley sirviéndole otros tres hot cakes al señor Weasley.

- Gracias mamá – agregó Ron con una sonrisa.

Luego de desayunar, tanto Ron como el señor Weasley se dirigieron hacia el Ministerio de Magia.

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

Después de dejar a su padre en su piso correspondiente, se encaminó hasta la oficina internacional de Ley Mágica. Respiró profundo antes de entrar.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Hermione se encontraba bastante ocupada leyendo casi cinco pergaminos al mismo tiempo. Cuando ella escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, volvió su mirada a la entrada. Reflejando indiferencia, regresó su vista de nuevo a los pergaminos. Ron tragó la saliva que se había quedado atorada en su garganta.

Se acercó a la silla que estaba frente a Hermione, y se sentó para comenzar su labor. Por más que quisiese dominar sus instintos, no dejaba de darle a Hermione miradas furtivas.

El día transcurrió sin ningún cruce de palabras entre ellos. Se dedicaron solamente a revisar y revisar pergaminos. A las 4:00 p.m. en punto, Hermione recibió una lechuza. Ron reconoció rápidamente al animal. Era la misma lechuza que hacía 9 meses antes, le había llevado la "famosa" carta de Krum. No pudo evitar el cerrar los puños, y querer matar a la pobre lechuza por el simple hecho de pertenecerle a Viktor Krum.

Luego de tomar la carta de la pata de la lechuza y leerla rápidamente. Hermione tomó su bolso, un par de libros y pergaminos, y salió apresuradamente de la oficina, sin si quiera dedicarle una mirada al pelirrojo.

Ron tuvo que quedarse a hacer horas extras. El asistente del ministro, amablemente le recordó a Ron su promesa de quedarse a trabajar luego de las horas de trabajo, ahora que su hija ya no estaba en el Hospital. Cuando Ron llegó a la Madriguera, Helm aún estaba despierta. Al parecer esperando su canción para dormir. Cenó algo rápido, y sumamente cansado subió a su habitación para hacer dormir a su pequeña.

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

Los días pasaban bastante lentos. Era ya el tercer día que trabajaba en el Ministerio. Helm ya había vuelto hacer la niña vivaz que había sido siempre, y el sanador la encontró perfectamente sana en su revisión.

Lo que si no mejoraba, era su relación de "trabajo" con Hermione. En esos tres largos días, ninguna palabra había salido de los labios de la castaña. Era como trabajar con nadie. Y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que, el verla, le complicaba a Ron el olvidarla. Por que... para su desgracia... no la había logrado olvidar ni la tercera parte. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que olvidarla a como diera lugar.

- Buenos días – saludo el asistente del ministro de magia entrando precipitadamente a la oficina con una considerable cantidad de pergaminos – necesito urgentemente que revisen estos documentos.

El hombre dejó caer bruscamente los pergaminos en el escritorio. Aunque no se dirigieran la palabra, Ron y Hermione habían adelantado mucho su trabajo. Tanto, que ya casi estaba al día el departamento.

- Necesito – volvió hablar el hombre ante la mirada atónita de Ron y de Hermione – que me den su opinión acerca de estas nuevas leyes que quiere implementar el excelentísimo señor ministro de magia – añadió tan triunfante que Ron solo recordó a su hermano Percy -. Quiero un solo informe con los puntos de vista de ambos a más tardar el lunes, contando con que hoy es viernes, me temo que tendrán que trabajar el fin de semana. Espero que no tengan inconvenientes ¿o si?

- Yo...

- Bien, eso pensé. Con permiso – interrumpió el hombre a Hermione, saliendo de la oficina y dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Se miraron por unos instantes, lanzándose mensajes mentales tales como: _"¡Prefiero comer gusarajos antes de trabajar el fin de semana contigo Ronald Weasley!"_ ó _"¡Maldito sea el ministro de magia por haberme echo trabajar contigo Hermione Granger!"_.

Hermione dio un sonoro suspiro y comenzó a tomar uno de los tantos pergaminos.

- Acabemos con esto de una buena vez – dijo por fin con una voz fría.

- Si – contestó Ron mirándole fijamente – acabemos con esto.

Comenzaron la lectura de los pergaminos, analizando parte por parte las absurdas, y pocas veces acertadas nuevas leyes del "Oh señor" ministro de magia.

- ¡¿Toda persona del Mundo Mágico que posea una cuenta en el Banco de Gringotts tendrá que regalar una manzana a cada gnomo que le brinde la atención de servicio?! – exclamó Hermione indignada - ¡Esto es totalmente irracional!

- ¿Te parece? – preguntó Ron con sorna – Escucha este: Ley 507 – 9. Oficializar que todo empleado del Ministerio desayune por lo menos un vaso de leche.

- ¡Por Merlín eso es estúpido!

- Vaya que será un largo informe – dijo Ron, leyendo otro de los tantos pergaminos.

- Teniendo tanto trabajo que hacer! ¿Y nos ponen a revisar estas tonterías?

- Si... es una lastima que este departamento estuviera tan retrasado, así no...

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que tenías mucho trabajo retrasado... señora Krum.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y entrecerró los ojos.

- Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley.

- ¡Y tu una maldita farsante!

- ¡Yo no soy quien engendré una hija con Luna Lovegood teniendo una relación con otra mujer! ¡Claro, si es que para ti lo nuestro era una relación!

- ¡Ni yo soy quien teniendo novio, planeaba casarme con otro!

- ¡Yo no estoy casada con Krum!

- ¡Pero eso no significa que no vayas a estarlo! ¡O sino dime de una buena vez que demonios significaba aquella carta!

- Ese es un asunto entre él y yo Ronald Weasley...

- ¡Oh, perdóname entonces! ¡No quise inmiscuirme en tus tan íntimos secretos con Krum!

- ¡Hay Ronald Weasley! ¡Tú me exasperas!

- ¡No te exasperara si me dijeras de una maldita vez que te tenías con Krum!

- ¡Eso no te incumbe!

- ¡Si me incumbe por que yo era tu novio!

- ¡Pero ahora ya no lo eres!

- ¡Bueno pues, ahora que tu misma dices que ya no lo soy, ten la decencia de decirme entonces tu secreto con ese mal nacido!

- ¡Yo no tengo por que darte explicaciones!

Varios de los pergaminos, ahora estaban tirados en el suelo. La tensión que había en el ambiente era en verdad aterradora. Los dos se habían levantado ya de sus asientos y se veían con una ira incontrolable. Ron, lentamente, había caminado para estar frente a frente con Hermione. Y en este último comentario, Ron había tomado a Hermione por las muñecas.

- ¡Te exijo que me lo digas!

- ¡Suéltame Ronald Weasley!

- ¡Dímelo de una maldita vez!

- ¡Lárgate de aquí y déjame en paz!

Ahora sus rostros estaban cerca. La ira había logrado atraer sus cuerpos demasiado. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y solo se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de ambos. Se miraban fijamente a los ojos transmitiendo una innumerable cantidad de sentimientos. Odio. Resentimiento. Aversión. ¿Amor? A veces la rabia puede ser un imán. O por lo menos para Ron y Hermione si lo era. Solo que no sabían como interpretar esta atracción. Como un impulso mucho mayor que su conciencia, Ron comenzó a acortar la distancia entre los labios de Hermione y los de él. Dos centímetros es poca distancia para describir lo cerca que estaban ya los labios de ambos. Parecía que el tiempo en la oficina de Ley Mágica se había detenido. Ron, en una suave caricia, solo rozó sus labios con los de Hermione. Se sentían tan dóciles, como la última vez que recordaba haberlos probado y...

¡¡PUM!!

La entrada de algo por la ventana mato el extraño e increíble momento suscitado en esas cuatro paredes. Una lechuza blanca como la nieve había ingresado precipitadamente e ido aterrizar en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Ron. Esto hizo que este separara sus labios de los de Hermione arrebatadamente. Era Hedwig.

El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer reaccionar a Ron acerca de lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Era una tontería!

Hermione por su parte, al verse liberada, salió precipitadamente de la oficina.

Ron, sobando la parte trasera de su cabeza con una mano, tomó la carta de la pata de la lechuza. Era de Harry.

_Ron:_

_¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS TE HABIAS METIDO?! ¡Hemos estado sumamente preocupados por ti! ¿Por qué no me dijiste hacia donde te ibas? ¿Acaso ya no somos amigos? _

_Me alegra que hayas regresado, pero nos debes muchas explicaciones. En especial a mí. _

_Ginny te envía saludes y muchas otras palabras que no puedo escribir aquí. Son demasiado ofensivas._

_¿Cuál es la sorpresa de la que nos mencionó la señora Weasley en su carta, eh?_

_Regresaremos en un par de días._

_Cuídate y no vuelvas a irte de esa manera._

_Harry Potter_

Ron suspiro y se dejó caer en la silla de Hermione. _"¡¿Cómo pudiste Ronald Weasley hacer semejante estupidez, eh?! ¡¿Besar a Hermione?!... ¡En que estabas pensando!"._

Si lo que en verdad quería era olvidarla, el tratar de besarla no era un muy buen comienzo. Pero era difícil. El momento se dio, las circunstancias estuvieron de su parte... _"¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!"_, se regaño a si mismo tratando de que su cerebro comprendiera perfectamente esas palabras. Aunque quizás, no era a su cerebro a quien debería de habérselas dicho si no a su corazón.

Recostó su cabeza unos instantes en el escritorio, y luego comenzó a leer los pergaminos que no habían ido a parar al suelo. Hermione entró de nuevo a la oficina aún con ira reflejada en sus ojos.

- ¡Muévete de mi silla! – exclamó autoritariamente.

- Como quieras – masculló Ron poniéndose de pie y sentándose ahora en la de él.

Si antes en el ambiente rondaba un aire de tensión absoluta, ahora no se podía ni explicar con palabras precisas lo que se sentía en esa habitación.

- ¿Hermione? – se escuchó a alguien decir desde el marco de la puerta de la oficina.

- ¡¿Viktor!? – exclamó Hermione con los ojos como platos.

Ron sintiendo un baldazo de agua sobre el cuerpo, volvió su vista hacia la puerta y se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Viktor Krum. Todo fue en cuestión de segundos. Hermione se levantó apresuradamente de su asiento y se lanzó a los brazos de Krum, para luego unir sus labios con los de él en un beso.

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

¡Hola gente !

Lamento el retraso pero de nuevo el bloqueo hizo estragos conmigo :S...

Se que todo en el cap ha pasado sumamente rápido pero... así tenía que ser '...

¿Les gustó en donde lo deje?... ... Creo que mejor no pregunto ¿verdad? --...

¿Lo ven? Helm solo tenía una pequeña alergia y no era nada que los gemelos le hubieran dado de tragar ¬¬... XD

Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Maciell por haberme ayudado aquí con el cap. Estaba ahí medio estancada con algunas cosillas, pero ella me guió al camino del mal y por eso el cap quedó así. Si tienen alguna queja sobre el cap, con muchísimo gusto les doy la dirección de ella para que la ahorquen, la quemen en la hoguera, la metan en un estanque con pirañas o lo que se les antoje .

**¡Gracias Maciellito :P!**

¿Hermione besó a Krum?... Vaya, eso si esta raro... '

Bueno, ya no me alargo mucho con el comentario. Espero que les haya gustado el cap y a ver que pasa en el siguiente...

Y ahora... ¡Contesto los reviews! (Que puedo hacer, me gusta hacerlo XD).

**Kiara**** McGonagall: **XD... ¿Pintas dollz? ¿Qué ser eso? XD... Yo termino jugando solitario ' (Spider, normal y hasta Carta Blanca XD)... Bueno ya vez, no le paso nada malo a Helm, fue una simple alergita ... ¿Por qué no confían en los gemelos? Oo... Si ellos son un pan de Dios... XD... Espero que el cap te haya gustado... Chaop

PD: Ejem, ya sabía que soy mala, me lo dice mi hermana todo el tiempo XD

PD2: ¡Hacen una linda pareja la Minerva y Albus !

**Ford Anglia 2000:** ¡Hola Saruchis! Tienes mal corazón, ¿lo sabias? ¬¬Xxx... ¡¿Como puedes decir que te alegra que le bebe este enferma?! Oo... Y de ella no es la culpa ¬¬... Ron es ahí el animal necio y la otra maje es la tarada (igual que vos :P) que no le puede explicar a Ron... XD... Si yo me pudro, tú te pudres conmigo perra ¬¬... XD... Espero que te haya gustado el cap Saruchis, lastima que ya no podamos hablar como antes T.T... Pero bueno... Cuídate mucho engendro del mal... TQM (nsl ¬¬)... Chaop

PD: Es "CHAOP" ¿eh? Luego andas diciendo que te jodo con lo de Chayo Begué... XD

**Potter-Halliwell: **¿Sabes? Si pensé en ponerle a Helm varicela, pero... luego me dio hueva ... XD... Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, y espero también que este cap te haya gustado... Cuídate, Chaop

**Jessi**** Weasley: **Eh... Pues como que no han pasado tres días desde mi última actualización ¿no? '... XD... No te preocupes que Roncito dirá la verdad... no este cap, pero si lo hará... XD... Espero que te haya gustado el cap... Chaop

**Vale: **Que bueno que te guste el fic y sorry por el retraso '... Chaop

**SaraMeliss: **Hola niña ... Qué trágica ¿eh? ¬¬... XD... Sigue sin gustarme eso de la suga mama :S... Sorry por tardarme en actualizar pero ya sabes, la Eus andaba de viaje y pues si, sin ella no se puede hacer nada T.T... Lo bueno es que vino de visita un día de estos como a las 12 de la noche (Oo), y me ayudo tantito con el cap ... Prefiero no preguntar si te gusto... XD... Cuídate y ahora si ACTUALIZA ¬¬, prometiste actualizar si yo lo hacía, así que hoy jodase, y actualice ¬¬... XD... Cuídate...

**Karla Borden: **Oo... Pues... lamento decepcionarte pero... esta ser una historia R/H 100% ... Así que ni dudes de que estos dos amiguitos quedaran bien juntitos...

**Natty Malfoy: **Bueno hoy no tarde un siglo en actualizar ... A lo mucho unos 50 años más o menos, pero no un siglo :P... ¿Qué piensas ahora con es de que la Hermi besó a Krum? ... XD... Espero que te haya gustado el cap... Chaop

**Karla: **Que bueno que me entiendes con eso de la desinspiración T.T... Hace estragos conmigo ¬¬ XXx... Que bueno que te guste el fic... Chaop

**danielle**** potter: **Lamento la tardanza T.T... Espero que te haya gustado el cap... Chaop

**ruperts**** lover: **Holap ... No te preocupes que Ron les dirá la verdad... algún día... XD... A mi también me gustan mucho Fred y George, son realmente geniales y ojalá que Helm les aprenda varios trucos... XD... Chaop

**Arima chan: **¿Verdad que Ronnie se ve lindo de papy? ... XD... Lamento la tardanza... el bloqueo mental me hizo estragos... T.T... Chaop

**ophelia dakker: **XD... Muy extenso tu review... XD... Lamento la tardanza T.T... Espero que te haya gustado el cap... Chaop

**Avada**** Kedavr: **Que bueno que no has averiguado aún como se manda una howler Oo... XD... Y si, la cosa se está poniendo caliente... XD... Sobre todo con este cap... Espero que te haya gustado... Cuídate

**Clau**** de Snape: **¡Hola mujer ! ¿Te pareció corto el cap? Oo... Osea, que sentiste bien cortito el libro cinco .... XD... ¡Los gemelos son geniales! Son de mis personajes favoritos de los libros... ¡Yo quiero unos tíos así o!... XD... ¿Mi mente perversa? Oo... ¡De donde sacas esa idea! XD... Yo soy un angelito de Dios :)... XD... ¬¬ ¿Por qué se empañan con los pobres gemelos, eh? XD... Todo el mundo dice que se enfermó por algo que le dieron... XD... Espero que este cap de haya gustado y a ver que conclusiones sacas hoy... ... Cuídate mucho y ya no te me pongas triste T.T... Se feliz como una lombriz (como dice la china XD)... Chaop

**Mione**** Grint: **¡Que hay mi pana !... XD... ¿Vez que aprendo con la "Cosita Rica"? :)... ¿Qué tal el trabajo, eh?... XD... Espero que te haya gustado el cap... Y sigue la amenaza si no actualizas ¬¬Xxx... XD... Cuídate y no trabajes mucho ¿eh?... Chaop

**Pamela: **Gracias por los cumplidos ... Ojalá y te haya gustado el cap... Chaop

**Luciana: **A los hermanos cuando crecen se les quita lo adorables ¿verdad? ¬¬... XD... Así paso con la mía... Era tan bonita cuando era una pulga... Ahora... ¬¬ sin comentarios... Espero que te haya gustado el cap... Cuídate mucho... Chaop

**Gigi**Oo... Creo que has visto muchas movies de acción XD...

**Idalia Weasley: **No te preocupes que ya falta poco para que se sepa que ondas con es famosa boda ... Aunque con lo que paso en el cap hoy pues... Ojalá te haya gustado el cap... Chaop

**Megumi Gabbiani: **Si, ya se que el título del fic me quedó de la patada XD... pero la verdad no se me ocurría nada bueno '... Espero no haber tardado mucho je, je... Cuídate.

**chibi**** kinomoto sakura:** Hey, lindo nick ... Me alegra que te haya gustado... Chaop.

**Alejandra13: **Holap ... ¡Yo también amo a los gemelos! Son geniales con sus bromas y todo... Veo que tu eres del club "Los gemelos son lo culpables de que Helm esté enferma" ¬¬... XD... Con lo mi aumento pues... se negaron a darme uno Y.Y... XD... Lo bueno es que siempre me ayudan a escribir ... Chaop.

**Vicky Potter: **¡Hola amiga ! Espero que no me baje el raiting con lo que te conté ¿eh? ¬¬... XD... Hey, tú no te quedas atrás a la hora de escribir ¡¡Escribes muy, muy bien!! Me gusta mucho tu fic ... Como ves, luego de cómo 500 años, mencioné a Harry :P... XD... Y claro que no me enojé con el review anterior XD... YO soy la cabeza hueca que se me olvidó leer la actualización de tu fic T.T... ¡Lo siento!... Espero que el cap te haya gustado '... Sigue viendo "Padre Coraje" para que me cuentes ¿si?... XD... Cuídate y me gustan mucho los reviews largos XD... Actualiza pronto... Chaop

PD: ¡Aguante los Cebo! XD

**Fabisa**Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic ... Ron también es mi personaje favorito de los libros... se me hace bien lindo... ... Espero que te haya gustado el cap... Chaop.

**dany black: **Que bien te guste la historia... Chaop.

**nuriko sakuma: **Espero que te haya gustado el cap... Chaop.

**JaNy: **¡Janita ! ¿Cómo tas? XD... Pues... Con este cap como que se complican las cosas ¿eh?... XD... Bueno, he aprendido de una buena maestra ... XD... Suerte en tus prácticas mujer... Cuídate mucho... Chaop.

**Javieris**A mi me ENCANTA la pareja R/H ... Se me hace re genial... Pues tengo muchos fics para recomendarte, aquí has excelentes escritoras y no acabo hoy mencionándolos XD... A ver si te mando un mail para darte nombres y los puedas leer ... Espero que te haya gustado el cap... Chaop.

**Belld**** chan: **Ojalá y te haya gustado el cap... Chaop.

Bueno, espero que el cap les haya gustado y si no ya saben que se reciben vociferadores, bluddgers locas, todo tipo de verduras y frutas, etc. T.T

¡¡Chaop!!

**Lil**** Granger **

**Miembro de las Ron4ever**


	9. Verdades

Ron sintió como si todo el edificio del Ministerio de Magia se le estuviese cayendo encima. Ella... ¿estaba besando a Krum?... Y pensar que hacia a penas unos minutos él casi... Sin soportar un momento más en esa oficina, Ron salió apresuradamente de ahí.

Caminó hasta salir del Ministerio y se encontró con las transitadas calles de Londres. ¡Qué estúpido había sido!

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n******

Hermione se separó de Krum y se percató que Ron había salido de la oficina.

- ¿Qué...?

- Viktor yo... no sabía lo que hacía... – repuso Hermione con la respiración agitada y con la mirada perdida hacia la puerta por donde había salido Ron.

- ¿Pasa algo Herrmione? – preguntó el búlgaro colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

- No... Yo...

- Veo que Weasley regresó.

- Si, regresó... pero es un idiota... un maldito idiota...

- ¿Aún no le dices que...

- No Viktor, no vale la pena – agregó Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Herrmione, me siento culpable – dijo Krum sentándose en la silla de Ron – todo esto no hubierra pasado si yo no te hubierra pedido...

- No Viktor. De igual manera todo habría acabado. Ron... tiene una hija.

- ¡¿Una hija?! ¡¿RRonald?!

- Si – contestó Hermione ahora con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y sentándose en su silla – con Luna Lovegood. Me engañó en un viaje que hizo a Rumania para ver a uno de sus hermanos.

- Lo siento – añadió Krum sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un pañuelo y ofreciéndoselo a Hermione.

- No tiene importancia – repuso la chica limpiándose las lágrimas con el pañuelo – es solo que... algún día tendré que olvidarlo ¿no?... Mira que mal educada soy, no te he saludado como debería ¿Cómo estás Viktor? ¿Qué tal todo con Arianna?

- ¡Muy bien! – exclamó el búlgaro con una sonrisa pronunciada – el viaje de luna de miel a Grrecia fue una estupenda idea Herrmione.

- Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado.

- Trraigo fotos – respondió Krum sacando un sobre de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta marrón que llevaba puesta.

Hermione las vio una por una. En todas Viktor Krum y su ahora esposa Arianna, se veían muy felices posando en una de las tantas ruinas de la preciosa Atenas.

- Están muy lindas – dijo Hermione aún observando las fotos.

- Herrmione... ¿Puedo prreguntarrte porr que me besaste de esa manerra al entrrar?

La chica se sonrojó levemente.

- Lo siento Viktor... yo... eh...

- ¿Lo hiciste parra darrle celos a Weasley?

- Si... – respondió Hermione cabizbaja - perdóname por haber actuado así.

- No te prreocupes Herrmione, yo entiendo. Perro de igual manera deberrías de explicarrle lo que paso antes de que él se fuerra. Me hubierra gustado que ambos hubiesen ido a la boda.

- Tú no entiendes Viktor. Ron es muy terco, no me iba a perdonar de la noche a la mañana que le ocultara que te ayudaba.

- Perro si tú no me ayudabas, ¿quién iba a hacerrlo? Sabes que mi entrrenadorr es de esas perrsonas que piensan que los sangrre purra no deben mezclarrse con los muggles. ¡Me amenazó con que si yo me casaba con Arrianna, él me iba a correrr del equipo! Y tú fuiste de los pocos amigos que me ayudo a poderrme casarr con ella a escondidas.

- ¡Es que no puedo creer que aún existan personas con esa clase de mentalidad!

- Si, y te agrradezco que me hayas ayudado Herrmione – repuso Krum sonriendo – perro aun no entiendo porr que no quisiste decirrle nada a Weasley.

- Ron no me hubiera permitido ayudarte Viktor. Es... era muy celoso.

- Perro el hubierra entendido...

- Quizás... quizás si debí decírselo pero... no, no... Yo se que no me hubiera permitido ayudarte.

- No le caigo bien ¿verrdad?

- Pues... – Hermione pensó un poco la respuesta. Ron detestaba a Viktor Krum – si le caes bien pero...

- Entiendo... – añadió Krum guardando las fotos de nuevo en su chaqueta – perro insisto en que deberrías de hablarr con él Herrmione, independientemente que él tenga una hija... con otrra mujer – el búlgaro se puso de pie –. Me voy, Arrianna debe de estarr aburriéndose mucho en el Hotel.

- ¿Ella vino también? – preguntó Hermione emocionada.

- Si, yo no podrria dejarrla sola ni un momento – añadió Krum sonrojándose levemente – luego del parrtido porr el que he venido prrometo trraerrla parra que la conozcas perrsonalmente. Ella te tiene mucho carriño.

- Podríamos ir a cenar – continuó Hermione encaminando a Krum hacia la puerta de la oficina.

- Clarro - repuso Krum sonriendo – me gustarría mucho, y a Arrianna también. Nos vemos Herrmione – se despidió el búlgaro dándole un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

- Cuídate mucho Viktor y saludos a Arianna.

- Grracias – exclamó Krum ya caminando por los pasillos.

Hermione dio un hondo suspiro y regresó a su silla. Recostó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Aún tenía esa imagen rondándole el cerebro. Ron acercando lentamente sus labios a los de ella. Había sido una sensación tan cálida. Una descarga eléctrica sobre su cuerpo. Ese tierno roce de micras de segundos hizo que se estremeciera. La había hecho recordar muchas cosas. Sobre todo un pasado que hacia nueve meses se había destruido.

**FLASH BACK**

_"No debería de estar aquí... no debería de estar aquí... ¡Por Merlín no debería de estar aquí!... _

Hermione Granger se encontraba en el Hospital San Mungo.

_"Hermione... cálmate... estás aquí por que... quizás... alguien de la familia Weasley este enfermo y por eso... Ron tuvo que venir de urgencia para acá..."._

Luego de que Ron saliera precipitadamente de la oficina, se quedo un poco... ¿preocupada? La curiosidad le había ganado, y luego de enterarse por boca del asistente del Ministro de Magia que Ronald Weasley había salido de emergencia hacia San Mungo, decidió darse una vuelta por el Hospital. ¿Por qué demonios le importaba tanto que Ron estuviera bien?... ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él?...

_"Estás aquí para saber si alguien de la familia Weasley, está enfermo... y entiéndelo maldito cerebro... ellos no tienen la culpa de nada de lo que pase entre él... y yo"._

Llegó hasta el mostrador de información y se encontró con un grupo de enfermeras muy animadas charlando.

- ¡No te lo creo Grace!

- Pues créelo... tuvo la paciencia de ponerle a su pequeña hija todo el ungüento... se miraba tan tierno...

- Ya deja de soñar Carrie, si tiene una hija es por que está casado.

- Disculpen – susurró Hermione en medio de la charla, pero fue ignorada totalmente.

- Pues te equivocas Dagna, es padre soltero.

- ¿Tan guapo y soltero?

- Disculpen – trató de interrumpir de nuevo Hermione.

- ¡Si!... ¿Creen que acepte tomar un café conmigo?

- ¡Carrie no conoces ni su nombre!

- Disculpen – preguntó Hermione ahora exasperada.

- Claro que lo se, su nombre es Ronald Weasley.

Hermione sintió un agujero en el estómago por el que estaban cayendo todas sus vísceras. ¿Estaban... hablando de... Ron?

- ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita? – preguntó una de las enfermeras, interrumpiendo la platica y obligando a callar a las demás al percatarse de la presencia de la chica.

- Eh... nada – agregó Hermione no ocurriéndosele otra cosa. Estaba bastante... conmocionada por lo que había escuchado hablar a las enfermeras. ¿La enferma... era su hija? ¿Él... tierno? ¿Un buen padre? Se retiró y se sentó por unos momentos en una de las sillas de espera.

- ¿Hermione?

- Señora... Weasley... – agregó Hermione palideciendo de la impresión y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- ¿Cómo estás cariño? – preguntó amablemente la señora Weasley que cargaba una pequeña maleta.

- Bien... muy bien... – tratando de sonar casual y sintiendo como ahora sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- ¿Qué haces en San Mungo tan temprano?

- Yo... – el cerebro de Hermione estaba trabajando a mil por hora inventando una buena excusa - vine a... traer... unos exámenes – concluyó Hermione maldiciéndose así misma por tartamudear en su respuesta.

- ¿Exámenes? ¿Estás enferma cariño? – preguntó la señora Weasley preocupada.

- No, no señora Weasley... estoy bien... la verdad es que... yo... – _"Piensa algo Hermione..."_ - ayer Ron salió precipitadamente de la oficina y yo... pensé que usted o el señor Weasley estaban enfermos... – _"¡¡Por qué le dije la verdad!!"_

- ¿Están trabajando juntos? – interrumpió la señora Weasley a Hermione abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Si...

- ¡Que bueno! – contestó la señora Weasley sonriendo.- Pero no cariño, Arthur y yo estamos muy bien, la enferma es...

- La hija de Ron – contestó Hermione sintiendo algo en su pecho, pero no sabiendo que.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – interrogó la señora Weasley asombrada.

- Yo... yo... – Hermione estaba muy nerviosa.

- Gracias por preocuparte por nosotros cariño, sobre todo por Ron – dijo la señora Weasley con una sonrisa.

- Yo... solo vine para saber si ustedes estaban bien – continuó Hermione sonrojándose un poco.

– Hermione... ¿Puedes explicarme que es lo que sucede entre Ron y tú? – interrogó la señora Weasley a Hermione ahora con una expresión seria.

La chica sintió que le lanzaron un balde con agua fría.

- No... no pasa nada...

- ¿Es cierto... que te vas a casar con Viktor Krum?

- Yo no...

- Eso es lo que dice Ron, pero yo honestamente no lo creo...

- Eh...

- He visto como en estos nueve meses te has preocupado tremendamente por Ron. Pendiente de si escribía o daba señales de vida, así que no puedo entender de donde saca semejantes ideas que...

- Señora Weasley...

- ¡Ustedes se quieren mucho Hermione!

- ¿Por qué me dice todo esto señora Weasley? ¿Acaso Ron no está con Luna? – y en esto último Hermione no logró ocultar sus _¿celos?_

- Hermione... Luna esta muerta.

- Co... ¿Cómo? – preguntó la chica incrédula.

- Luna falleció en el parto. Ron ha sido el que ha criado solo a Helm.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó ahora realmente confundida. ¿Herm? ¿Había sido capaz Ron de ponerle a su hija el nombre cariñoso con el que solía llamarle a ella?

- Helm – agregó la señora Weasley con una sonrisa al notar que Hermione, al igual que ella, se había confundido con el nombre de la bebe – no te preocupes que yo también creí haber escuchado otra cosa.

Hermione se sentía realmente estúpida. Cuando Ron le dijo que tenía una hija con Luna Lovegood, no dejó de sentir cierto rencor hacia la chica. Pero ahora que sabía que ella, había muerto, sintió mucha pena. Había conocido a Luna en Hogwarts y... aunque no fueron las mejores amigas, aceptaba que era una muy buena persona. Loca, pero buena persona.

- Yo no sabía – dijo Hermione apenada.

- Ron ha hecho un buen trabajo como padre – añadió la señora Weasley orgullosa – es muy cariñoso con la pequeña.

Hermione recordó la charla de las enfermeras. Estaban hablando de Ron. De lo tierno y paciente que se veía colocándole a su pequeña hija el medicamento. Su corazón le dio un vuelco el cual ella maldijo. No podía sentir ternura por Ronald Weasley. Si bien Luna estaba muerta, él la había engañado. Le había echo creer que era la única mujer en su vida y todo era una vil mentira. Se metió con Luna y ese era el punto.

- Me imagino – exclamó Hermione con una sonrisa forzada.

- Creo que debemos hablar Hermione.

- Pues... yo también lo creo – respondió Hermione. En verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien y urgentemente. Observó su reloj de mano y se percato que ya eran las 8:00 a.m. - pero no hoy, se me ha hecho tarde para llegar al Ministerio.

- Pero...

- Le prometo señora Weasley, que cualquier día me daré una vuelta por la Madriguera para que podamos charlar a gusto – terminó Hermione sonriendo.

- No olvidaré que tenemos una platica pendiente Hermione.

- Ni yo señora Weasley...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

_"¡Maldita sea!... Como... ¿Cómo demonios estuve a punto de besarla?... ¡Es una maldita mentirosa!..."_

Ron se había perdido entre las calles de Londres. No sabía en donde se encontraba y tampoco le importaba averiguarlo. Quería irse. Alejarse por completo de Hermione. Estar a miles y miles de kilómetros lejos de ella.

_"¿Por qué me haces esto Hermione?..."_

Se detuvo por unos momentos, obligado por sus cansados pies. Divisó una pequeña cafetería y entró para tratar de ahogarse en alguna taza de café.

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

_"¿Dónde demonios estás Ron?"_

Las horas habían pasado rápidamente. Ya eran las 4:00 p.m. y no había señales de Ron. Hermione estaba bastante preocupada.

Ya era la hora de salida, pero la angustia de no saber nada de Ron le impedía irse.

- ¿Dónde está Weasley? – preguntó alguien desde la puerta. Era el asistente del Ministro de Magia.

- Eh... Pues... fue a... dejar unos pergaminos a otro departamento – mintió Hermione rápidamente.

- Me dijeron que lo vieron salir del Ministerio...

- Oh si, si... salió por... un encargo que le hice...

- El señor Weasley no es su mandadero señorita Granger.

- Lo se señor, pero... era urgente que...

- Esta bien, esta bien – la corto el hombre poniendo los ojos en blanco - dígale cuando regrese que necesito hablar con él, que vaya a mi oficina – y dicho esto el hombre se retiró.

_"Necesito ser mas creativa con mis mentiras..."_

En esos momentos, Ronald Weasley entraba a la oficina. Tenía un rostro serio y tenso. Hermione sintió la fría mirada del pelirrojo sobre ella. Sin decir nada se encaminó para tomar su chaqueta e irse.

- Ron... – le llamó Hermione. El pelirrojo ni tan si quiera se inmutó.

- ¡Ron! – gritó ahora tratando de lograr su atención.

El chico solo se paró en seco y la observó.

- El... el asistente del señor Ministro quiere hablar contigo, dijo que pasaras a su oficina.

Sin quitar esa mirada llena de rencor y odio, se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Ron... – le volvió a llamar. El chico se detuvo exactamente en el marco de la puerta – necesito hablar contigo...

- Pero yo no – respondió Ron sin si quiera darse la vuelta.

- Necesito decirte que... – estaba dispuesta a explicarle todo.

- ¡Hermione, yo no quiero hablar contigo! ¿Entiendes? ¡Tu y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada de que hablar!

Y gritando esto último Ron salió por completo de la oficina.

Hermione sintió un dolor en el pecho. Una ira comenzó a invadirle el cuerpo. Ella por fin se había decidido a explicarle todo al pelirrojo, pero a él no parecía importarle en lo absoluto lo que ella tenía que decirle. No iba a rogarle. No iba a seguirlo. Si no quería escucharla era su problema. Él ni si quiera había tenido la delicadeza de aclarar con ella la "aventura" que había tenido con Luna.

_"Muy bien Ronald Weasley... piensa lo que quieras..."_

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

- Que bueno que llegas Ronnie – saludo su madre con una sonrisa y cargando a su pequeña nieta.

Helm al ver llegar a Ron, se apresuró a ofrecerle los brazos. El la cargo, y se obligó a ocultar la ira y la tristeza que lo invadía.

- ¿Pasa algo Ron? – la señora Weasley conocía perfectamente a sus hijos. Y en este caso, sabía perfectamente que al menor de sus hijos le sucedía algo.

- No mamá, nada – mintió Ron sonriendo forzadamente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina junto con Helm.

- Yo se que te pasa algo Ronald Weasley – siguió interrogando su madre.

- Hay mucho trabajo en la oficina y creo que eso me tiene tenso – respondió Ron reviviendo de nuevo en su memoria el beso entre Hermione y Krum. Sacudió su cabeza para tratar de borrar esa maldita imagen.

Al llegar a la cocina, depositó a Helm en su silla de bebe, y se dispuso a prepararle la cena a la pequeña.

Luego que el señor Weasley llegara, y de una estupenda cena preparada por la señora Weasley, Ron se dispuso a ir a dormir junto con Helm. Le puso el pijama a la nena, le cantó su canción, y quedó profundamente dormida.

Rápidamente, él se puso su pijama y trato de descansar. Había sido un día sumamente pesado. Y no precisamente por el trabajo.

_"Tengo que olvidarte a como de lugar Hermione Granger... y el día que eso suceda... romperé esa maldita foto tuya que guardo..."_

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

A la mañana siguiente, la tensión y el silencio volvieron a reinar en el departamento de Ley Mágica. Cuando Ron llegó, Hermione ya se encontraba revisando un par de pergaminos en su escritorio. Se quitó su chaqueta, y se sentó a esperar que las horas se fueran volando para irse ahí. Pero al parecer el tiempo no estaba de su parte. Cada vez que Ron observaba el reloj de la oficina, la aguja mas grande solo se había movido escasos cinco minutos. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna. Más tenso que nunca Ron salió de la oficina para respirar un poco.

Para Hermione tampoco era fácil. A ella también le hacia mal ver a Ron. No lo podía sacar de su cabeza ni un solo momento. Sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

Cuando las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos, alguien entró a la oficina.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Cómo estás cariño? – preguntó la señora Weasley... cargando a Helm.

- Señora Weasley... que gusto – saludo Hermione observando con quien la madre de Ron había llegado de visita. Era la hija de Ron.

No era la primera vez que la veía, pero igual no la recordaba. El primer encuentro que tubo con la pequeña fue el día en que Ron regresó de a Londres, pero con toda la confusión que se creó en ese momento, que obligó a su mente borrar ese incidente.

Hermione ahora la observaba detenidamente_, "Es la viva imagen de Luna"_.

- ¿Dónde está Ron? – dijo la señora Weasley, mientras Helm parecía muy interesada por la oficina.

- Eh... está... salió un momento – contestó Hermione saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- Ella es Helm – continuó la señora Weasley – la hija de Ron.

_"Es... muy bonita..."_, pensó HermioneHelm la observaba con sus pequeños ojos azules.

- ¿Quieres cargarla? – preguntó la señora Weasley con invitación.

- ¡¿YO?! – exclamó Hermione con los ojos como platos.

- Claro – respondió la señora Weasley con una sonrisa pronunciada – anda.

Hermione no sabía que hacer. La nena era preciosa y... la verdad le inspiraba mucha ternura. Quería cargarla. Quería hacerlo pero... algo le decía que no. La señora Weasley se acercó hasta Hermione. La chica dudando mucho, le ofreció los brazos a la pequeña. Helm miró a su abuela, luego a Hermione, y... lentamente extendió sus pequeños brazos para que ella la cargara.

La chica sintió un enorme vuelco en el estómago. La tomó con sumo cuidado.

- Ho... Hola pequeña – le habló Hermione tiernamente y sonriendo con nerviosismo. Helm le devolvió la sonrisa dejando ver dos pequeños dientes en su encía inferior.

La señora Weasley observaba estupefacta la escena.

- Te llamas... Helm ¿verdad? – preguntó Hermione tímidamente embobada con la pequeña. Helm sonriendo aún, se dispuso a jugar con uno de los cabellos de la chica.

- Ba – ba – pronunció entre risitas, y la chica abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Dijo...? – preguntó Hermione sin terminar la pregunta, sumamente asombrada y sentándose ahora en su silla.

- Balbucea palabras – respondió la señora Weasley sumamente feliz. Era realmente tierna la escena. Hermione tenía sentada sobre sus piernas a Helm, mientras esta se chupaba el dedo.

- Parece que tiene hambre – repuso Hermione recostando en su regazo a la pequeña.

- Oh si – dijo la señora Weasley buscando en una pequeña pañalera que cargaba – es la hora de su biberón... ¿Quieres dárselo tu Hermione?

- No... Yo no...

- Vamos cariño – continuó la señora Weasley, animando a la chica y le dio el biberón - le has caído muy bien a Helm.

Hermione observó a la nena con el biberón en una mano. Estaba sonriendo y movía sus pequeñas manos como queriendo alcanzar su mamila.

- A ver pequeña... – le habló Hermione suavemente a Helm, y ella abrió su boca para degustar su biberón.

La chica sintió como su instinto maternal había despertado inesperadamente. Sentía una calidez absoluta en su cuerpo. Helm la observaba fijamente.

- ¿Mamá?

Ron se encontraba en el marco de la puerta. Observó extrañado a su madre, pero luego se percato de la escena cerca del escritorio. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y Hermione con un enorme nudo en su garganta, sintió como su rostro enrojecía.

- ¡Ronnie! – exclamó la señora Weasley de lo mas tranquila. - ¿Dónde estabas?

Ron trataba de ordenar sus ideas pero esa imagen tenía bastante ocupado a su cerebro.

- ¡Weasley! – prorrumpió el asistente del ministro de magia en la oficina.

- ¿Si? – preguntó Ron saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- Tomó los pergaminos equivocados, regrese a mi oficina – añadió sin percatarse si quiera de que la señora Weasley se encontraba ahí.

- Iré después, yo...

- Ahora Weasley – agregó el hombre exasperado, y tomó a Ron de un hombro, encaminándolo hacia fuera.

Hermione suspiró, y sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima.

- ¿Quién es ese hombre? – añadió la señora Weasley cruzando los brazos y con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Es el asistente del ministro de magia – dijo Hermione mientras seguía observando como Helm se terminaba su biberón.

- Que hombre tan brusco...

Lentamente Helm fue cerrando sus hermosos ojos azules, y se quedó profundamente dormida.

- Oh – exclamó la señora Weasley enternecida – se quedó dormida.

- Si – susurró Hermione sonriendo también.

La señora Weasley se acercó hasta Hermione, tomo a Helm en sus brazos, aun dormida y se sentó en la silla de Ron.

- Yo... este... tengo que ir a... traer unos documentos... – añadió Hermione un tanto nerviosa y encaminándose a la puerta – regreso enseguida...

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

- ¿Mamá me puedes explicar que demonios pasó aquí? – preguntó Ron cuando hubo regresado de la oficina del asistente del ministro de magia. Hermione aún no había regresado a la oficina.

- Que quieres que te explique – agregó la señora Weasley sonriendo.

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? – dijo Ron caminando de un lado hacia otro - ¿Qué hacía Hermione... cargando a Helm?

- Eso, cargarla.

- Mamá...

- Oh vamos Ron, tu sabes perfectamente que Helm es un encanto de niña, ¿tiene algo de malo que Hermione la haya cargado?

- N-no pero...

- ¡Molly! ¡Helm! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

El señor Weasley acababa de entrar la oficina.

- Helm quería venir a traer a su papá.

- No pudieron venir a mejor hora.

Ron observó su reloj. Era la hora de salida.

- ¿Nos vamos Ron? – preguntó su padre desde la puerta junto con la señora Weasley.

Aún confundido, el chico tomo su chaqueta y salió con sus padres de la oficina.

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

A la mañana siguiente Ron llegó muy temprano a la oficina. Hermione aun no había llegado y el lo agradeció. Seguía impresionado. La imagen de Hermione cargando a Helm y dándole su biberón se le había quedado grabada.

_"¿Por qué lo hizo?... ¿Por qué cargo a Helm?... Sería una muy buena madre para... No, no, no... Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso..."_

En esos momentos alguien entraba a la oficina y no era precisamente Hermione. Ron sintió que una furia comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo.

- Weasley – saludo Viktor Krum seriamente desde el marco de la puerta.

- Krum – masculló Ron observando con odio al búlgaro - Hermione aún no ha venido así que espera afuera...

- No he venido a verr a Herrmione. He venido ha hablarr contigo.

**n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n.n**

¡Hola gente!

Hubiera actualizado antes pero... esta si ha sido mi semana --... hoy precisamente que tengo miles de deberes encima, la inspiración llega ¬¬ XxX... y luego que tenía ya listo el cap... no tenía internet ¬¬ XxX...

La vida es algo... loca n.n'

POR FIN, ya saben todo el rollo... ¡¡LA HERM NO ENGAÑO A RON!! :)... ¡¿Cómo creyeron que YO, YO iba a poner semejante locura de que la Hermione quisiera con el super cejas?! Oo... no, no, no...

La Hermione salió de "Wedding planner" y ayudó a Krum, pero como Roncito es tan... como decirlo... ¿celoso posesivo?... no hubiera dejado a Hermione ayudarle :P

¿Qué le ira a decir Krum a Ron? ¿Pa' donde se fue la Hermione?

Eso solo lo saben mis neuronas n.n'...

Este cap va dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas:

**¡¡KIGA nn!!**

Échele ganas en política mija, no se deje del profe, demuéstrele quien es "la tiburona" XD... Paja pix Karen, ya sabes que siempre contas con mi apoyo y mi amistad.

¡Háblame por teléfono desgraciada!!

**TQM (nsm ¬¬ XxX)**

Esta vez no voy a responder reviews por que ya me urgía actualizar y si no lo hago hoy, no lo hago nunca, así que en el prox cap si prometo contestar los reviews nn

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

¡Dejen reviews please!

**Lil Granger Miembro de las Ron4ever**


	10. GRANDES errores

Ron sentía una furia recorriéndole el cuerpo. ¡¿Cómo tenía el valor Viktor Krum de querer hablar con él?!

- Es la última vez que te digo que largues de aquí... – intentó decir Ron lo más tranquilo posible, arrastrando las palabras y apretando sus puños que ansiaban fervientemente estrellarse en la cara del búlgaro.

- Pues tendrras que escucharrme Weasley aunque no quierras – respondió Viktor caminando amenazadoramente hacia el pelirrojo.

Ron no resistió más, y como si su puño derecho tuviera vida propia, se precipitó con fiereza en el pómulo derecho del búlgaro. Krum se hecho hacia atrás por el impacto, pero no cayó al suelo. En milésimas de segundos, y con un morado formándosele, tomó a Ron por el cuello y lo estrelló contra la pared impidiendo que se moviera

- ¡¡Lárgate maldito búlgaro estúpido!!

- ¡¡Erres un mentecato Weasley!!

- ¡¡Ya tienes a Hermione!! ¡¡Déjame en paz!!

- ¡¡Te voy a...

- ¡Viktor! ¡Suéltalo!

La voz de una mujer, oportunamente interrumpió el estrepitoso golpe que iba a recibir Ron en sus costillas. Cabellera castaña, ojos cafés... y no era precisamente Hermione. El búlgaro soltó a Ron, quien por su parte parecía aturdido. No solo por que le dolía enormemente la espalda, sino por que la chica que acaba de entrar se parecía mucho a...

- ¡Arrianna!

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – la chica cruzó los brazos esperando una buena explicación a la escena que acababa de ver.

- Yo... estaba... saludando y... prrenguntando porr Herrmione.

- Pues creo que esas no son maneras de preguntar por alguien Viktor – la muchacha le dedico una mirada severa al búlgaro - ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó a Ron acercándose a él.

_"¡Pero si... se parece mucho a Hermione!"._

En efecto, Arianna Krum, ahora esposa del famoso jugador de Quidditch, Viktor Krum, era muy parecida a Hermione. Poseía una cabellera castaña, unos ojos cafés y un rostro que cualquiera confundiría. La única diferencia obvia, era que el cabello de la chica, no era tan voluminoso como el de Hermione.

- Si, estoy... bien.

- ¿Lo ves carriño? No le estaba haciendo nada a Weasley... – Krum se acercó de nuevo a Ron, y para sorpresa de este lo rodeo con su brazo casi cariñosamente - Así es como nos saludamos siempre ¡Nosotrros somos buenos amigos! ¿Verrdad Weasley? – Ron sintió como el búlgaro lo oprimía de sobremanera.

- Amigos... – susurro el pelirrojo con sarcasmo sintiendo como si se ahogaba – MUY buenos amigos…

Arianna los miraba alzando una ceja, sin creer ni media palabra.

- Oh Weasley, no te he prresentado – añadió Krum soltando a Ron y acercándose a la chica. El pelirrojo agradeció el gesto – Arrianna, él es RRonald Weasley... Weasley, ella es Arrianna... MI ESPOSA.

Ron parecía estar entrando en shock al escuchar esa última frase. Sin embargo en el rostro de Krum se formo una enorme sonrisa maquiavélica, mientras abrazaba a la chica.

- ¡¿Tú... qué?!

El cerebro de Ron estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por comprender bien las palabras del búlgaro. _"¡¡¿¿ESPOSA??!!"_

- Mucho gusto – saludo la chica sonriéndole a Ron.

De repente Ron se había quedado mudo. Movía sus labios, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca.

- El es amigo de Herrmione – agregó el búlgaro al notar la extrañes de la chica por no obtener un saludo por parte del pelirrojo.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó emocionada - ¿Eres amigo de Hermione?

- Yo... si... – respondió por fin Ron, aún aturdido.

- ¡Ya quiero conocerla Viktor! – exclamó la chica inquieta – He escuchado maravillas de ella. Además debo de agradecerle por la idea del viaje de Luna de Miel a Grecia ¡Fue estupendo!

_"Hermione no... nunca... ¡¡MIERDA!!"_

Ron se sentía el ser más estúpido del planeta. Había cometido un GRAN error.

- ¿Hermione... organizó... su boda? – preguntó queriendo en verdad que se lo tragara la tierra.

- No solo eso – respondió Arianna sonriendo – nunca podremos agradecerle Viktor y yo el apoyo que nos dio, pensé que jamás estaríamos juntos... su entrenador, el señor Romington se oponía a que nos casáramos por que soy mulol...

- Muggle, carriño...

- ¡Eso! Y Hermione fue de las únicas personas que nos ofreció su apoyo incondicional.

La sonrisa maquiavélica de Krum, que el pelirrojo traducía como un "Erres un completo idiota Weasley", aún gobernaba su rostro.

Ron tuvo que sentarse en una de las sillas de la oficina. Sentía que el suelo era de gelatina, y que se tambaleaba en el.

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien? – preguntó la chica un tanto preocupada por el rostro verde pálido de Ron.

- ¡Clarro que está bien! – se apresuró a decir Krum sin borrar la sonrisa - ¡Weasley no puede estarr mejorr ahorra! Lo que pasa es que crreo que le imporrtunamos su trrabajo carriño. Serra mejorr que nos vayamos y busquemos a Herrmione en otrro lado.

- Lamentamos mucho haberte molestado...

- No, no... no me molestaron... – respondió Ron sintiendo ahora un enorme nudo en su estómago.

- Fue un placer conocerte Ronald – se despidió Arianna desde el marco de la puerta, seguida de su esposo.

- Nos vemos Weasley... – se despidió Krum – esperro que la prróxima vez no seas tan mentecato.

Cuando la pareja hubo salido, Ron apoyo su frente sobre el escritorio.

Todo había sido un error. ¡Un maldito error!

_"¡¡Por qué Hermione no me dijo nada!!... ¡¡Por qué... por qué no hable con ella!!... ¡Por Merlín!..."._

Tenía que hablar con Hermione y urgentemente. Debía... poner las cosas en claro y... pedirle una disculpa.

**rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr**

Sentada sobre un cómodo sillón de su casa, Hermione Granger se encontraba realmente envuelta en sus pensamientos. Estaba a pocas horas de tomar una decisión importante. Tan importante, que le cambiaría la vida completamente.

**FLASH BACK**

_"Por Merlín... ¡Ron me vio cargando a su hija!..."_

Luego de salir muy aturdida de la oficina, se refugió en donde jamás se encontraría con Ron: el baño.

Abriendo uno de los grifos del agua, se mojo una de sus manos y luego se cubrió el rostro con ellas. Pensó que el agua helada que salía del grifo le haría perder el rojo de sus mejillas.

_"No debí haber cargado a la pequeña... debí prever que Ron llegaría de un momento a otro..."_

Se maldecía definitivamente por haber hecho semejante tontería.

_"Pero es que... esa nena es tan adorable..."_

La imagen de Helm la había enternecido de sobre manera. Y luego recordó a Ron. No tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro cuando observó la escena. Es mas, podría decirse que se veía asombrado pero...

_"Me va reclamar... lo se... lo conozco..."_

Luego de unos minutos y sintiendo un enorme temor por la reacción del pelirrojo, salió del baño decidida a enfrentarlo.

_"No entiendo por que aún te sigo queriendo..."_

- Señorita Granger – una voz interrumpió su camino y su diálogo interno. Era el asistente del ministro de magia – necesito que busque a Lucy Wilson. Tengo una plaza para ella en el Ministerio de Suecia.

- Lucy acaba de tener bebe señor, regresará a trabajar dentro de dos meses – le informó Hermione.

- ¡¿Qué?! No lo tengo en ningún reporte – agregó el hombre revisando uno de los tantos pergaminos que cargaba - ¡Perfecto! – dijo el hombre poniendo los ojos en blanco y bastante molesto –Ahora tendré que perder más de mi valioso tiempo buscando a otra para ese puesto...

Pero antes de dar la vuelta e irse, se detuvo por un momento y observó a Hermione.

– Señorita Granger... ¿no le gustaría... conocer Suecia?

- ¡¿Cómo?! – preguntó Hermione confundida.

- ¡Usted es perfecta! Es inteligente, trabajadora, eficiente... ¡Definitivamente la mejor para el puesto!

- No, no, no señor Carter, yo... ¿un traslado?

- ¡Vamos señorita Granger! Suecia no está muy lejos, además tendrá... este... el doble de salario... más prestaciones... y... y... haremos todo lo posible para esa idea suya del sindicato de elfos domésticos por la que tanto a... trabajado – agregó el hombre nervioso y queriendo decir en lo último "por lo que tanto a jodido".

- Pero...

- Tómese la tarde libre ¿si? – continuó tomando a Hermione por los hombros y caminando hacia la salida del ministerio – Píenselo con calma y me dice mañana.

- Señor yo no...

- ¿Qué le parece un mes de prueba en Suecia, entonces? – añadió el hombre con ojos suplicantes – se va por un mes, si le gusta se queda y si no... buscare a alguien mas.

- Señor Carter...

- ¡Píenselo! – exclamó el hombre empujando a Hermione fuera del ministerio – Espero su respuesta mañana a primera hora. ¡Suerte!

**FLASH END**

_"¿Suecia? ¿Yo?... No, no, no... es cierto que no está lejos pero... ¡Yo nunca he pensado en un traslado!... no podría dejar a mis padres... a Harry, Ginny... incluso a los señores Weasley que han sido tan buenos conmigo... no, definitivamente tendré que negarme a aceptarlo..."_

_"-Pero... será bueno para alejarte de Ron por un tiempo... y olvidarlo-"_

Eso último, al parecer dicho por su subconsciente o por su corazón, le hizo considerar la idea. Las pocas semanas que llevaba trabajando con Ron habían sido una total pesadilla. La indiferencia, las dudas y la traición del pelirrojo la lastimaban mucho.

_"Pero... eso sería como huir y...."_

_"-El huyó ¿no?... ¿Por qué tu no haces lo mismo?-"_

Tenía razón. ¿Por qué ella no podía hacer lo mismo? Él se había largado y hasta tenía una hija.

- Quizás sea una buena idea... – pensó en voz alta – un cambio de ambiente me caería bien... además, no será como una huída, será como unas vacaciones...

Y poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a su habitación para organizar su maleta.

**rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr**

- ¿Adónde va señor Weasley? – Ron se disponía a salir del Ministerio de Magia para ir en busca de Hermione, pero fue detenido por el ayudante del ministro de magia.

- Yo... yo... – el pelirrojo no sabía que decir. Tenía que salir urgentemente para hablar con Hermione – tengo que... encontrar a la señorita Granger...

- Ella vendrá hasta mas tarde, no se preocupe – añadió el hombre empujando a Ron hacia adentro – en estos momentos esta muy ocupada tomando decisiones importantes, así que cuando venga yo mismo le avisaré y podrá hablar con ella todo lo que quiera ¿si?

- ¡Pero es urgente! – Ron en verdad se sentía desesperado.

- También es urgente su trabajo Weasley así que regrese a su oficina – le ordenó el hombre de muy mala manera.

- ¡¡RON!!

Los gritos de una mujer interrumpieron al señor Carter, quien se limito a retirarse, dejando a Ron con ganas de darle un golpe en la cara para que lo dejara salir.

El chico volvió su mirada hacia la dirección de donde provenía el grito y pudo ver como una chica de cabellera roja, corría a prisa hacia él.

- ¡¡RON!! – Ginny acababa de lanzarse sobre Ron, abrazándolo fuertemente. El chico estaba, además de sin respiración debido al abrazo, bastante consternado. No pensaba que su hermana regresaría tan pronto...

_"¡¡Ella me ayudara con Hermione!!"_

Y por un momento se sintió esperanzado.

- ¡¡GINNY!! – logró exclamar Ron con el poco aire que contenían sus pulmones.

- ¡Hermano! – la pelirroja se separo de Ron esbozando una sonrisa. Cuando Ron estuvo a punto de decirle algo, sintió como Ginny le daba un fuerte puntapié.

- ¡¡HAY!!

- ¡¿Cómo nos pudiste hacer esto, eh?! ¡Largarte y ni si quiera enviar una carta! ¡Muy bonito Ronald Weasley! ¡No sabes lo preocupados que hemos estado por ti maldito cabeza hueca! ¡¿Dónde demonios has estado?!

Durante todo el sermón de bienvenida de Ginny, Ron se sobaba la pantorrilla, que es donde fue a parar el golpe de su hermanita.

- Ginny... ¡Hay!... necesito que me ayudes...

- ¿Primero te vas así como así, y ahora quieres que te ayude sin darme ninguna explicación? ¡JA!

Ginny lo observaba desafiante, estaba sumamente molesta. Al principio Ron pensó que esta clase de sermón lo iba a escuchar de boca de su madre, pero tenía que admitir que Ginny era la viva imagen del carácter de su madre... en la mayoría de ocasiones.

- Ginny, luego te doy todas las explicaciones que quieras – Ron ya se había repuesto del golpe – ahora necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Hermione...

- ¿A Hermione? ¿Para qué? Ella a sufrido mucho desde que te fuiste Ron y...

- Ginny...

- ¡Si no me das una explicación no te ayudaré! ¿Dónde estabas?

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Te daré un resumen! Estuve en Italia con Luna Lovegood y tengo una hija con ella ¿contenta? - Ginny abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- Mira Ginny, necesito URGENTEMENTE encontrar a Hermione ¡Por favor!

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo que tuviste... una hija... con Luna?!

- Si, Ginny pero...

- ¡Es el colmo Ron! ¿Te fuiste para engendrar hijos?

Ron intentó calmarse un poco. Por más que quisiera, si no le explicaba a Ginny detalladamente lo que había sucedido, no obtendría ninguna ayuda de ella. Se dejo caer en la orilla de la fuente de la entrada del ministerio que estaba cerca de ellos y ante la mirada, aún atónita, de su hermana, se dispuso a contarle todo.

**rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr**

- Por Merlín ¿quién será tan temprano?

La señora Weasley caminaba rápidamente con Helm en brazos a abrir la puerta.

- Señora Weasley.

- ¡Hermione! – exclamó asombrada.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó Hermione sonriendo levemente – lamento venir tan temprano pero...

- No te preocupes cariño, pasa.

Se sentaron en uno de los sillones de la sala, y Helm comenzó a reír alegremente al ver a Hermione.

- Hola bebe – saludo a la pequeña. Había algo en Helm que le despertaba una ternura inexplicable - ¿puedo cargarla?

- ¡Claro! – la señora Weasley acercó a Helm a los brazos extendidos de Hermione, y la pequeña se dejo asir.

- Vengo... por que tenemos una charla pendiente – Hermione habló mirando al piso, mientras Helm trataba de coger uno de los cojines del sillón.

- Lo se Hermione – contestó la señora Weasley asintiendo – cuéntame... que es lo que sucedió entre tú y Ron.

**rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr**

- ¡Como pudiste hacerle eso a Hermione!

Ginny parecía estar fuera de sus casillas. Habían salido disimuladamente del Ministerio por que los gritos de la pelirroja ya estaban logrando que muchos salieran de sus oficinas para observar el espectáculo de los pasillos.

- Ginny... – estuvo a punto de contarle a su hermana la verdad sobre la hija de Luna pero prefirió darle mas prioridad el buscar a Hermione – necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Hermione... por favor.

- ¡Y para que quieres hablar con ella! ¿Quieres pedirle que sea la madrina de bautizo de tu hija?

- ¡Necesito disculparme con ella! ¡Me equivoqué! ¡Soy un estúpido!

- Pues me alegro que admitas que eres un sopenco...

- ¿Tú... sabias que Viktor Krum se casó?

- ¿Viktor? ¿Vicky Krum? ¿Con quién? ¿Con alguna ciega? Por que la verdad no creo que haya encontrado una mujer con sus cinco sentidos bien puestos para que se... ¡No me digas que crees que con Hermione por que...

La pelirroja pudo notar en el rostro de su hermano la obvia respuesta.

- ¡Hay Ron! – contesto Ginny cerrando los ojos. No podía entender como su hermano era tan... – Tu creíste que... la carta que recibió Hermione... ¿era de Krum?

- ¡Lo se Ginny! ¡Soy un idiota!

- ¿Le hiciste un berrinche a Hermione?

- A... algo así – y Ron volvió su mirada hacia el suelo. La verdad merecía todo los insultos del mundo.

- No mereces que te ayude ¿sabes? – Ginny lo observaba cruzada de brazos y más molesta que hace un rato.

- Ginny...

- Esta bien, te ayudaré – contestó la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco – pero no me pidas que intervenga por ti ante ella. Tiene todo el derecho de mandarte a... donde sea por lo que hiciste.

Y tomando a Ron de la mano se encaminaron hacia la casa de Hermione.

**rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr**

- Así que eso fue lo que paso – dijo la señora Weasley, muy atenta a las palabras de Hermione.

- Si... yo... yo se señora Weasley que... también fue culpa mía... yo... debí decirle a Ron que le estaba ayudando a Viktor pero... se que no me hubiera dejado... él es...

- No te sientas mal Hermione – agregó la señora Weasley serenamente - Ron no tenía por que haber huido de esa manera tan infantil sin pedir explicaciones. Debió haber hablado contigo.

- Pero ahora no quiere escucharme. He intentado hablar con él y explicarle pero... quizás sea mejor así.

- ¿Te irás?

- Si... en verdad necesito alejarme un poco.

- Te entiendo - agregó la señora Weasley tristemente – en realidad no quiero que te vayas pero... si esa es tu decisión.

- Es lo mejor.

Durante toda la plática, Helm se había quedado dormida sobre el regazo de Hermione. La observó por unos momentos. Hasta dormida se veía adorable.

- Será mejor que me vaya - dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras la señora Weasley se acercaba para cargar a Helm con cuidado para que no despertase.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites Hermione, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo – la señora Weasley sonrió sinceramente.

- Gracias – asintió Hermione tristemente – dígale a Ron... que cuide bien a la pequeña.

- Lo haré.

- Adiós señora Weasley.

- Buen viaje Hermione.

**rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr**

- ¡Ron, no está! ¡Deja de pegarle a la puerta!

Llevaban cerca de media hora tocando a la puerta de la casa de Hermione, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

- ¡Pero no está en el ministerio! ¡Tiene que estar aquí!

- Quizás... se sentía mal... no se... a lo mejor fue a San Mungo... regresemos al ministerio Ron, de todos modos dices que el señor Carter te dijo que llegaría mas tarde. A lo mejor ya llegó.

- Tienes razón... regresemos...

**rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr**

- ¡De dónde demonios viene señor Weasley!

El asistente del ministro de magia se encontraba plantado frente a la entrada de la oficina de Ron esperándolo. Alguien muy amablemente le había informado de la salida precipitada del pelirrojo.

- ¿Ya llegó Hermione? – Ron hizo caso omiso de las palabras del hombre.

- ¡Le he hecho una pregunta!

- ¡Tuve una emergencia! Mi hermana... se doblo el pie y... tuve que llevarla a San Mungo de emergencia.

Ginny, quien estaba detrás de Ron, frunció el seño. ¡La estaba utilizando de excusa!

- Yo veo perfectamente a la señorita – agregó el señor Carter levantando una ceja sin creer ni media palabra.

- Ginny... – Ron la veía con ojos suplicantes.

- Si, la verdad es que me doble el pie al llegar acá y mi hermano "muy atentamente" me llevo a San Mungo a que me pusieran los huesos en su lugar – Ginny sonrió coquetamente al señor Carter.

El hombre se sonrojó un poco al notar la manera en que Ginny lo observaba y le sonreía.

- Si... si es así... no hay problema Weasley – dijo el hombre un tanto nervioso – regrese a su oficina...

- ¿De casualidad ya llegó la señorita Granger? – preguntó la pelirroja aprovechando el efecto que tenía sobre el asistente del ministro.

- Eh si... si... vino hace un rato...

- ¿Y dónde está? – preguntó Ron desesperado.

- Ya se fue – contestó el hombre aún viendo a Ginny – fue trasladada a Suecia y...

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Ron sentía que le daría un infarto.

- ¡¿A Suecia?! – preguntó Ginny absorta también por la noticia.

- Si...

- ¿A que horas sale el tren? – interrogó Ginny, ya que Ron no podía pronuncia ni media palabra y su semblante estaba tomando el mismo verde pálido que cuando conoció a la esposa de Krum.

- No se... ella compró el boleto y...

- ¡Dios no! – el pelirrojo sintió como sus esperanzas de desmoronaban lentamente y sobre él.

- Por cierto venía de su casa señor Weasley... – agregó el hombre algo confundido. No entendía por que la urgencia de encontrar a la señorita Granger.

- ¡¿De mi casa?! – Ron sintió como el aire le regresaba a los pulmones.

- Si... dijo que por eso había llegado tarde, por que había ido a su casa... ¿adónde va Weasley?

Ron y Ginny corrieron hacia la salida del ministerio lo más rápido posible. Si había ido a su casa, entonces tenía una esperanza. Su madre debía saber algo.

**rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr.rr**

Hola gente nn

Sorry que me he tardado en actualizar pero este ciclo ha sido algo "pesadito" en la Universidad, así que eso me quita tantito tiempo. Además que no tenía inspiración T.T...

Y hubo algo que me olvidé de poner en el cap anterior... no es tan importante la verdad pero... este... pues... este cap es el penúltimo u.u'... Si, ya se que merezco que me caiga una piedra del tamaño de Dudley por olvidarme de poner ese "pequeño detalle" pero... mi alzheimer juvenil no ayuda mucho XD... así que ya saben, este es el penúltimo cap nn...

Como ven Ron se siente... digamos que basura XD... Krum no me cae bien, y aunque no era el más indicado para contarle a Ron la verdad, lo hizo de maravilla XD...

¿Les gusto el recibimiento de Ginny hacia su hermano? nn... a mi si XD...

No contestaré los reviews por que sino no actualizo nunca XD... pero agradezco a todos los que se toman su tiempito y me dejan sus comentarios y críticas de este bodrio de fic u.u'...

Espero que les haya gustado.

Ya saben que se reciben pedradas, vociferadores, bludgers, etc. Lo que sea su voluntad XD... menos virus ¿eh? ¬¬... Ya mi compu es demasiado lenta y vieja para que me la infecten con sepa Dios que infección u.u'...

Cuídense...

Chaop

**Lil Granger Miembro de las Ron4ever**


	11. Viajando a Suecia

Hermione llegó exactamente cinco minutos antes de que despegara su vuelo. Si no hubiera tomado un taxi muggle, quizás habría llegado más temprano, pero al fin y al cabo no tenía ninguna prisa por irse. Sobre todo por que se estaba echando para atrás.

_¿Y si no me voy?_

Mientras hacía la cola del abordaje se estancó a pensar un momento. No quería irse. Había aceptado el trabajo temporal, simple y sencillamente por que ya no quería estar cerca de Ron. Era difícil convivir con él todos los días y tratarse como dos completos desconocidos. Ni él había querido escuchar su explicación desde un principio, ni ahora ella quería saber las razones que lo llevaron a procrear hijos con ex compañeras de Hogwarts mientras estaba con ella que simplemente intentaba ayudar a un amigo a casarse. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de los celos enfermizos de Ron? Por otra parte, la pequeña no tenía la culpa de nada. Ni que su padre fuera un completo estúpido, ni que su madre hubiera fallecido a su nacimiento.

_¿Por algo suceden las cosas, no?_

Tal vez era mejor así. Ella tendría una gran oportunidad de trabajo, mientras él podía... no se... rehacer su vida con su hija... quizás con una nueva pareja.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ron y Ginny corrían totalmente perdidos por el aeropuerto. En su vida habían estado en uno, pero luego de llegar a la madriguera e interrogar a la señora Weasley por el paradero de Hermione, no tuvieron opción. Cansados, preguntaron a un hombre de gorra azul y corbata por los vuelos de ese día a Suecia, y les indico que el único vuelo abordaría en la puerta 974. Les indico que pasillos tomar para no perderse, y se echaron a correr de nuevo.

Varios minutos después, lograron encontrar la puerta de abordaje donde solo se encontraba una mujer revisando unos cuantos documentos.

- El... vuelo hacia... Suecia – pregunto Ron casi sin aliento a la mujer.

- Despego hace cinco minutos... lo siento ¿eran pasajeros?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó la señora Weasley no más vio entrar a Ginny y Ron en la cocina de la madriguera.

- No logramos alcanzar el vuelo de Hermione... – contestó Ginny a su madre, mientras Ron se dejaba caer apesumbrado sobre una de las sillas del comedor. La señora Weasley, se sentó en la silla próxima a la de él.

- Soy un completo idiota – dijo Ron tristemente.

- No debería decir esto por ser tu madre Ron, pero si eres un cabeza dura.

Ginny, quien mordisqueaba una manzana, asintió a las palabras de su madre.

- Te comportaste de la manera más infantil Ronald Weasley. Salir huyendo sin pedir ni escuchar explicaciones, desaparecer por nueve meses y tenernos con el alma en un hilo a mi, a tu padre, a tus hermanos y a tus amigos, no es de alguien muy sensato.

Le dolía en el fondo tener que ser ella quien le hiciera ver sus errores, pero para eso era su madre y tenía que ser dura.

- Hermione te quiere mucho ¿por qué dudaste de ella de esa manera?

- No... no lo se – contestó Ron tristemente – actuaba raro... recibía lechuzas misteriosas... mis celos se desbordaron... además yo no le hubiera prohibido ayudar a Krum.

- ¿En serio no la hubieras retado Ron? – pregunto su madre alzando una ceja con expresión suspicaz.

- Claro que no... yo... – el pelirrojo sintió sobre él las miradas de su hermana y de su madre y no tubo remedio más que aceptar la obvia verdad – bueno... quizás si la hubiera echo desistir de ayudarle al búlgaro ese.

- Tienes que aprender a controlar tus sentimientos y reacciones Ron – prosiguió su madre – sobre todo tu celos.

- Lo se mamá, pero... ahora Hermione se fue y lo más seguro es que acepte el trabajo permanente en Suecia.

- Fue su decisión Ron, y debes respetarla.

- Tal vez regrese... – agregó Ginny tratando de consolar a su hermano.

_¿Y si voy a Suecia?_

Recibió un luzaso mental. Podía ir a Suecia, buscarla, pedirle perdón... ¡pan comido!

- Debería ir a Suecia a buscarla – dijo Ron más para si mismo, mientras que Ginny y la señora Weasley estaban escépticas por lo que acaban de escuchar.

- ¿Buscarla? Ron, es un país muy grande, seria imposible... – dijo la señora Weasley buscando el apoyo de Ginny. Era en un país igual o más grande que Inglaterra, no iba a ser nada fácil encontrarla.

- Es lo único que puedo hacer mamá – contestó Ron convencido de que esa era la mejor decisión.

- ¿Pero y la bebe? – pregunto con rostro angustioso la señora Weasley.

- Pues... – Ron lo pensó por unos momentos – tu la podrías cuidar mamá... solo tardare unos cuantos días.

- No puedo – dijo su madre un tanto mortificada levantándose de su asiento.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron al unísono Ginny y Ron.

- Por que Galy acaba de tener a los gemelos – y les mostró a sus hijos un pergamino.

Era una carta en donde Charlie Weasley comunicaba que su esposa Galy había dado a luz ese mismo día a sus hermosos hijos gemelos y le pedía a la señora Weasley viajar a Rumania para cuidar de los nuevos miembros de la familia.

- ¿Ginny? – preguntó esperanzado. La pelirroja no tenía mucha experiencia con niños pero, Helm no daba problemas, así que... –

Tú podrías...

- Acabo de venir de un viaje Ron, no puedo pedir vacaciones – contestó su hermana doblando el pergamino – lo siento.

Eso era todo. No podría ir a buscar a Hermione. No podría pedirle disculpas. No volvería a verla durante mucho tiempo y...

_¿Y si llevo a Helm?_

La verdad es que no tenía otra opción.

- Entonces llevaré a Helm – dijo Ron ante la mirada alarmante de la señora Weasley.

- ¿Qué dices Ronald Weasley? Un bebe no es un juguete. Helm es muy pequeña, no soportaría un trote de esa manera – dijo escandalizada la señora Weasley.

- ¡Ni lo pienses Ron! – apoyo Ginny a su madre.

- No me voy un año. Simplemente buscare a Hermione, hablare con ella y regresare.

- Si pero...

- Mamá, Helm es mi responsabilidad. Tú me has ayudado mucho pero creo poder arreglármelas solo con ella.

La señora Weasley y Ginny cruzaron miradas de inseguridad.

- Viaje con ella desde Italia, y nada paso. No pasara nada si ahora la llevo a conocer Suecia – contestó Ron pensando que sería lo más fácil del mundo.

La señora Weasley iba a seguir hablando pero Ron la interrumpió.

- Solo que tendré que pedirte un favor Ginny – añadió Ron no muy convencido de si su hermana cumpliría lo que iba a pedirle – tienes que conseguirme por lo menos tres semanas libres con el asistente del ministro...

- ¡¿Estás demente! – exclamó Ginny incrédula ante la petición de Ron - ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que haga eso!

- Tu le caes bien al asistente del ministro – Ron le sonrió con picardía – se que si le dices que estoy muy enfermo y que necesito tres semanas de incapacidad, no dudará en dármelas.

La señora Weasley solo posaba su mirada de Ginny a Ron y viceversa. Todo estaba en manos de la pelirroja para que él pudiera ir o no a buscar a Hermione. Lo pensó unos minutos.

- Me voy a cobrar caro el favor Ron – contestó Ginny mientras entrecerraba los ojos y cruzaba las manos.

- Sabía que no me fallarías – dijo Ron mientras se levantaba y corría escaleras arriba a preparar sus maletas y las de Helm.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ginny fácilmente consiguió las tres semanas de permiso para Ron. Tuvo que aceptar una invitación a cenar de parte del señor Carter, pero luego se las arreglaría con su hermano.

Suecia estaba bastante lejos de Inglaterra, así que la señora Weasley le recomendó a Ron irse como Hermione lo había hecho, en un "amión", o como se llamase el aparto ese, ya que además de que el viaje en tren sería exhausto, no podría usar un traslador con Helm y mucho menos aparecerse si no tenía un dirección establecida. Podría ir a parar a cualquier lugar, exponiendo a la pequeña.

El señor Weasley acepto gustoso la misión de conseguir los pasajes y el papeleo muggle necesario para que su hijo y su nieta viajasen. Dos días después, Ron abordo un avión con destino a Suecia.

No eran de esperar las miradas de confusión de parte de los demás pasajeros del avión al observar a una persona tan desorientada en un aparatejo en el que medio mundo ha viajado por lo menos una vez en su vida. Todos menos Ron.

Cuando por fin la aeromoza pudo ubicar a Ron en su asiento, ayudarle a guardar el maletín de mano, colocarle el cinturón y asegurarse de que la nena que lo acompañaba estuviera bien, se retiro para dar las indicaciones adecuadas.

Ron se abatió cuando la mujer explicaba que en caso de que el avión tuviera un desperfecto y estuvieran en medio del océano, tenían que bajar unas cosas horrendas que se colocaban en la nariz, buscar un pedazo de cosa anaranjada, que no entendió bien que era, bajo el asiento y sobre todo no perder la calma. Él simplemente se limito a tener bien a la mano su varita.

El avión despego sin ningún problema. Se elevo entre las nubes y se perdió en el horizonte.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuatro horas, aproximadamente, después se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Estocolmo. Con dos maletas, la pañalera de Helm, su maletín de mano y Helm en un aparato llamado "porta bebe", Ron trataba de seguir a los demás pasajeros para no perderse. Caminaban de un lado para otro, haciendo lo mismo que ellos, hasta que por fin dieron con inmigración.

Salió del aeropuerto, con el trasero aún dormido por tantas horas de vuelo, y se encontró con un pequeño problema. ¡No tenía la dirección de Hermione!

Apurado por salir de viaje se le olvido por completo pedir en el Ministerio la dirección del domicilio en Suecia de Hermione. Estaba perdido. No podía ir en busca de una chimenea para comunicarse con Ginny, ni llamarle por teléfono por que no tenía idea si en el Ministerio había y de todos modos, no tenía el número. Se sentó en la acera y se sintió desesperado e idiota. Había viajado miles y miles de kilómetros lejos de Londres para buscar a Hermione y se encontraba precisamente ahí, pero sin ningún dato de la chica.

Observó a Helm, quien solo le respondió alzando una ceja.

Dios, hasta la nena lo creía estúpido.

Suspiro resignado. Ya estaba ahí. Algo tenía que hacer.

Se levantó y comenzó su recorrido por Estocolmo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Caminó quien sabe cuantas horas, hasta que le dolieron los pies y decidió descansar un poco en un pequeño parque. El día estaba nublado, y aunque eso ayudaba a protegerse del sol, le asustaba la idea de que comenzara a llover.

Aprovechando el descanso, le cambió el pañal a Helm, le preparó un biberón y trató de dormirla. Era mejor que estuviera en un sueño profundo, que viendo como su padre recorría toda una ciudad como idiota.

No podía ir preguntándole a medio mundo si era brujo o bruja y si conocía en donde quedaba el Ministerio de magia. Lo iban a mandar directamente al manicomio.

Volvió a su andar, decidido a cualquier cosa, hasta que tuvo la sensación de que estaba caminando en circulo. Ya casi entrada la noche, y comenzando a helar, entró a una cafetería para tomarse algo caliente y entrar en calor.

Era un lugar pequeño pero bastante cálido.

Helm, quien normalmente era una niña muy alegre y risueña, se notaba cansada. No lloraba, pero se le notaba en el rostro que no estaba disfrutando mucho el viaje. Había sido un error traerla. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de los problemas sentimentales de Ron? El pelirrojo se sintió mal y estuvo dispuesto a regresar a Londres, pero una mesera interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué te sirvo? – preguntó un muchacha bastante guapa.

- Tres donas de chocolate, tostadas con mantequilla y un vaso de leche caliente.

La mujer llevó la orden luego de un rato, y regreso para dejar la cuenta.

- Que linda nena – dijo la mujer mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas a Helm – es una preciosura.

Helm solo atinó a arrugar el ceño y sacarle la lengua.

- Gracias – contestó Ron sonriendo.

- Te ves cansado chico – dijo la mujer interesada – ¿Has caminado mucho?

- La verdad si. Necesito encontrar un lugar...

- ¿Qué lugar? Yo conozco la capital como la palma de mi mano.

- No creo que sepas donde queda este lugar.

- Haz un intento.

- Te reirías si te digo que busco el Ministerio de magia – soltó Ron entre una risa nerviosa rogando que la mujer también lo hiciese y lo tomara como broma.

- Queda en Palm Avenue número 9785, es un edificio viejo donde fue una lavandería, pero hay un mendigo que es el portero. El te ayudara a entrar.

Ron se le quedó viendo con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿Cómo sabes?... ¿Eres...

- ¿Bruja? Absolutamente. No por gusto trabajo en la Cafetería Salem.

Estaba tan cansado, que no se dio ni cuenta al entrar que la mayoría de personas que estaban ahí usaban túnicas ni del nombre del lugar.

- ¡Me acabas de salvar la vida! – exclamó Ron abrazando a la chica.

- Vaya, es la primera vez que me dan una propina tan efusiva – dijo la chica emocionada.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luego de salir de la cafetería, y de haber anotado la dirección del Ministerio de magia, buscó un Hotel para pasar la noche. Llovía torrencialmente afuera, mientras Ron trataba de dormir a Helm.

La nena estaba fascinada viendo la televisión. Ron la había encendido para no aburrirse, pero la que resulto más interesada en el aparato fue Helm. Estaban pasando un programa de concursos y Helm se carcajeaba de lo lindo cuando alguien caía o se golpeaba.

Cuando Ron intentaba apagarlo, Helm hacía pucheros y agitaba las manitas exigiendo que lo encendiera. Tampoco fue fácil cambiarle el pañal y ponerle el pijama sin intervenir en su visión. Aburrido de luchar con Helm, y asombrado de como la caja esa hipnotizaba tanto, decidió acostarse con la nena en la cama a ver la televisión.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando Ron despertó, Helm aun dormía abrazada al control remoto. Se duchó, se cambio y se dispuso a preparar a Helm para el nuevo día. La baño con agua tibia en la tina, ya que se sentía mucho frío, y la arropo con varios pares de suéteres, pantaloncitos de lana, calcetines y un gorro horrendo que Luna, antes de que ella naciera, había comprado.

La primera palabra de Helm, había sido pa-pá, y su segunda palabra fue aun mejor. Cuando Ron se disponía a envolverla como taco en dos frazadas gruesas, Helm con el ceño fruncido dijo NO.

Ron, emocionado, la abrazó y la besó, feliz de que fuera aprendiendo más palabras. Aunque no notó que la nena se refería a que ya parara de ponerle ropa.

Con ayuda de su varita, hirvió agua en un jarro y se dispuso a preparar biberones para meter en la pañalera.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuando salieron del Hotel, el frío soplaba helado, pero la ropa que llevaba Helm, era una exageración.

Preguntando y con ayuda de la dirección Ron logro dar, casi a medio día, con el Ministerio de magia. Exactamente era un edificio viejo que tenía un rótulo gastado que decía "Laundry". Un hombre vestido con harapos estaba acostado en la entrada del local, así como había dicho la chica.

Ron se acercó con Helm y pronunció de un solo: Ministerio de magia para que el hombre no perdiera su tiempo haciendo preguntas averiguando si era un mago o un simple muggle que pasaba por ahí.

- Pase – dijo el hombre haciéndose a un lado y empujando la puerta de la entrada.

Fue un cambio casi instantáneo que a Ron no le sorprendió, pero que a Helm si la dejo bastante boquiabierta. Afuera parecía un total edificio en ruinas, pero al solo cruzar la puerta se volvía una total construcción amueblada, alfombrada y tapizada de pared a pared.

- NO – exclamó Helm agitando las manitas emocionada y disfrutando de la nueva palabra aprendida.

Ron caminó hasta el mostrador de información y solicitó saber sobre Hermione Granger, que venía desde Londres.

- Oh si, la señorita Granger – respondió la mujer sonriendo – Ayer se presentó pero le dieron el día libre para acomodarse en su nueva residencia.

- ¿Me podría dar la dirección? – dijo Ron esperanzado.

- Lo siento, pero no la tenemos todavía – dijo la mujer revisando unos pergaminos – lo único que sabemos es que es en la Colina Nacht.

- ¿Podría decirme donde queda eso?

- Claro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde y algunos relámpagos en el cielo nublado anunciaban nueva lluvia. Había preguntado ya en cinco casas en la Colina Nacht y aún no daba con la casa de Hermione.

Una casa más. Una más y si no era esa, regresaría al Hotel y seguiría mañana. No podía correr con el riesgo de una tormenta exponiendo a Helm quien al parecer quería dormir pero no podía por el trote de Ron.

Toco a la puerta de una casa de color blanco, con una puerta bastante antigua y ventanas grandes. El también se sentía sumamente cansado pero tenía que insistir en la búsqueda.

Cuando abrieron la puerta sintió que el esfuerzo no había sido en vano. En el umbral de la puerta y asombrada de pies a cabeza se encontraba Hermione.

- ¡¿RON! – exclamó incrédula.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó Ron emocionado abrazando a Hermione, sin importar que con eso apretujaba a la pobre Helm.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó confundida.

- Vine a buscarte – dijo Ron soltándola, mientras Helm, como en todo el camino, se jalaba el suéter intentando quitárselo.

- No entiendo...

En ese momento la tormenta tan temida se desató y Hermione lo invitó a pasar. Estaba bastante liada. ¿Ron la buscaba? ¿Para qué?

La casa estaba sumamente ordenada a pesar de que Hermione se acababa de mudar. Cuando Helm y Ron estuvieron protegidos de la lluvia dentro de la casa, Helm con una sonrisa, le ofreció los brazos a Hermione para que la cargara. Hermione dudo un momento pensando en lo que diría Ron y posó su mirada en él esperando su reacción, pero fue tanta la insistencia de la pequeña, que Hermione se acercó hasta ella y decidió cargarla.

- Hola Helm – le habló Hermione. La nena estaba feliz. Sonreía amenamente recorriendo toda la casa.

Ron solo observaba la escena con una sonrisa.

- Te he buscado por toda la capital – Ron rompió el silencio. Había llegado para hablar con ella y no podía perder tiempo.

- ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó Hermione aun confundida.

- Necesitaba hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué? – interrogo ella.

- Sobre todo lo que ha pasado... Perdóname.

Hermione estaba escéptica. ¿Ronald Weasley pidiendo perdón?

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Se que Krum... esta casado con otra chica.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Llego a buscarte con su esposa a la oficina y... me entere de todo.

Helm estaba atenta a la conversación. Posaba su mirada de Ron a Hermione y viceversa, casi como viendo un partido de tenis.

- Así que es eso – dijo Hermione entendiendo el asunto y comenzando a enfadarse – ¿quiere decir que ahora que te consta que NO estoy casada con Víctor Krum me crees y osas pedirme perdón?

- Pues... si...

- ¿Necesitabas pruebas para confiar en mí?

- Oye, se que cometí un error, pero tu tampoco ayudaste a la causa...

- ¿Qué no ayude a la causa? ¿Qué significa eso?

- ¡Estabas rara! Cartas, salidas ocultas... ¡Qué querías que pensara!

- ¡Tuve que hacerlo Ron! Era un secreto. El entrenador de Viktor no podía enterarse de nada y me pidió suma discreción, además ¡Tú nunca me hubieras permitido ayudarle!

- Yo... – se detuvo. Como su madre y Ginny se lo habían echo ver, él NO le hubiera permitido ayudar a Víctor Krum.

- ¿Tú que? Te conozco Ronald Weasley, y se perfectamente que no me hubieras dejado.

- ¡Si me hubieras explicado tal vez...

- ¡Contigo no se puede hablar Ron!

Ambos se quedaron callados un momento y Helm había comenzado a reír. Era gracioso ver como dos personas adultas se pelean como niños pequeños. O por lo menos para ella si lo era.

- Viktor me hizo prometerle que no le diría a nadie... en especial a ti.

- ¿Hizo qué? – exclamó Ron incrédulo y enfadado - ¿No quería que supiera? ¿Te obligo a mentirme? Maldito búlgaro...

- No me obligó Ron... es decir... Si me pidió no decírtelo, fue por que sabía que no me dejarías ayudarlo.

Si había otra razón para odiar más a Viktor Krum, esa era una muy buena.

- No lo hizo con mala intención... es solo que... no se por que no confías en mí Ron. O mejor dicho "confiabas"... – y diciendo esto último volvió su mirada hacia el suelo un momento – se que si te hubiera dicho que Viktor Krum me había pedido ayuda no me hubieras dejado terminar de decir que era para su boda... tal vez después de todo hubiera logrado convencerte de que me dejaras ayudarle pero... preferí mejor no decirte nada y hacer todo con la mayor discreción posible. No quería que te enfadaras conmigo, y aún así, lo terminaste haciendo.

Ron realmente se sentía una basura completa. Sus celos obsesivos habían logrado alejar a Hermione completamente de él, hasta el punto que tenía que mentirle a él.

- Perdóname Hermione... nunca creí que mis celos iban a lograr este gran embrollo.

Hermione se quedo callada unos minutos.

- ¿Y Helm?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Helm con esto? – pregunto Ron considerando la pregunta fuera de lugar.

- Si bien yo te mentí con respecto al matrimonio de Krum... tú me engañaste Ron – añadió Hermione obvio reproche en su voz – cuando todavía estábamos juntos. Te enredaste con Luna.

Ron comprendió de lo que hablaba. Esa mentira la había creado para lastimarla a ella. Y ahora tenía que desmentirla.

- Helm no es mi hija – dijo Ron viendo al piso.

Hermione parecía confundida.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Que Helm no es mi hija – pronuncio ahora, viéndole a la cara.

- ¡Eres un cínico Ronald Weasley! ¡Cómo puedes negar a tu propia hija! – dijo Hermione con repulsión y enfado, abrazando a Helm fuertemente, como queriéndola proteger del monstruo que tenía en frente - ¡Nunca creí eso de ti!

- Hermione no te estoy mintiendo. Mira... – Ron respiro profundo para soltar la verdad – Helm si es hija de Luna, pero yo no soy el padre – Hermione iba a seguir gritándole pero Ron la interrumpió – cuando yo llegué a Italia, me la encontré por casualidad. Me contó que su esposo había fallecido y que estaba embarazada, que estaba sola y me ofreció su casa para hospedarme. Acepte por que no conocía a nadie y por que Luna fue agradable conmigo. A los días me confeso tenía una enfermedad en los pulmones y que iba a morir. Me pidió hacerme cargo de su bebe cuando naciera y... yo acepte. Estuve con ella todo el tiempo hasta el día del parto en que ella falleció. Me dejo legalmente como el tutor de Helm y eso es todo. Yo en verdad creí que te habías casado con Krum, Hermione, me sentía engañado y lo menos que quería era regresar a Londres, pero tuve que hacerlo por que me enviaron del Ministerio de Italia. Llegando a Londres me imagine que algún día te vería de la mano de Krum, sonriendo como su esposa, y decidí inventar que me había enredado con Luna la vez que viaje a Rumania a visitar a Charlie y así poder asegurar que Helm es mi hija... pero no lo es Hermione, yo nunca me enrede con Luna.

Hermione no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- No te creo Ron.

- No te estoy mintiendo.

Hermione no sabía que hacer.

- ¿En serio, me estás diciendo la verdad?

- Te lo juro. Si quieres puedo mostrarte los documentos de Helm para que lo compruebes... aunque claro, tendría que ir al Hotel por ellos.

La chica se dejo caer en uno de los sillones de la sala aún con Helm en brazos.

- Es que... ¡Cómo pudiste mentir de esa manera!

- ¡Pensé que estabas casada con Krum! Quería lastimarte y... Yo se que estuvo mal, pero, por eso quiero que me perdones absolutamente todo. La mentira de que Helm es mi hija y más que nada él que a pesar de tantos años, mis celos me obliguen a no confiar en ti.

Hermione se quedó pensando un momento.

- No puedo creer que te hayas echo cargo de una bebe.

- A veces ni yo mismo lo creo – dijo Ron sonriendo.

La pequeña Helm solo le sonreía a Ron.

- ¿Olvidamos todo y comenzamos de nuevo? – pregunto Ron a Hermione, esperando obtener un respuesta positiva.

Hermione, quien miraba al suelo pensativa, levantó su vista hacia Ron.

- No lo se – contestó la chica aún con rostro serio.

- Dime de que manera puedo pedirte perdón.

- Necesito tiempo... necesito que confíes en mí.

Ron ya no sabía que decir. Él había sido el causante de todo. No fue en realidad que Hermione mintiera. Total, era una mentira valida hasta cierto punto por que era para ayudar a alguien. Aunque fuera el estúpido de Krum. Eran sus malditos celos y su mala cabeza.

- Lamento haberte lastimado Hermione. En verdad... no pensé que esto fuera a llegar a tanto.

- Ni yo – dijo Hermione dando un hondo suspiro.

- Solo quiero que sepas algo... te voy a estar esperando en Londres.

Hermione solo atinó a volver su mirada de nuevo hacia el piso, mientras Ron tomaba a Helm en brazos y retomaba su camino de regreso al Hotel.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	12. Epílogo

Se despertó súbitamente, al parecer por el ruido de un trueno. Era una noche lluviosa y notó el choque de las ramas de un árbol contra el vidrio de la ventana de su habitación por efecto del fuerte viento. Advirtió que tenía sed, y bajó a la cocina por un poco de agua.

A pesar de la lluvia que caía a cantaros afuera, todo era paz y tranquilidad dentro de la casa. Se bebió un vaso de agua y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación. En el camino tropezó con algo que estaba tirado en el piso. No cayó al suelo, pero se golpeó el pie. Como siempre, Helm no había recogido sus juguetes. La reprendería por la mañana.

- ¿Qué paso?

No pensó que se despertaría al notar que no estaba en la cama.

- Baje por un vaso de agua, ¿tu también tienes sed?

- No, estoy bien.

Le sonrió y le ayudo a llegar a la cama.

- No debiste levantarte – dijo Ron, asombrado de que hubiera podido ponerse de pie.

- Es que escuche un ruido.

Un rayo surco el cielo, y trajo consigo el ruido del trueno. Un fuerte trueno a decir verdad.

- No fue nada, solo me tropecé con...

- ¿Papá, puedo dormir acá? – susurro alguien que se había asomado por la puerta de la habitación jalando una manta por el piso. Era una niña rubia con grandes ojos azules, y con tres años bastantes desarrollados.

- Claro Helm – dijo Ron a la pequeña.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Hermione a Helm, cuando esta ya se había encaramado a la cama, colocándose en medio de ambos.

La nena solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿A mi hermanito no le dan miedo las tormentas? – preguntó Helm tocando el abultado abdomen de Hermione.

La chica solo soltó una risa ante la inocente pregunta de la niña.

- No, creo que no – respondió Hermione.

- ¿Cuándo tendré conmigo a mi hermanito papá? – preguntó Helm con rostro impaciente.

- Dentro de unos meses – respondió Ron, acostándose a la par de la pequeña.

- ¡Yo quiero que juegue conmigo a buscar arañas mutantes de baba verde!

Hermione solo atinó a reír mientras Ron se estremecía al escuchar la palabra "arañas".

- No, nada que tenga que ver con arañas Helm – exclamó Ron poniendo cara de aversión.

Definitivamente era hija de Luna. Solo una niña de tres años podría creer en arañas mutantes.

Otro trueno volvió a retumbar y la pequeña solo atinó a cerrar fuertemente los ojos y aferrarse a Hermione.

- Hora de dormir Helm – repuso Hermione cobijándola con la manta ella que traía, aun abrazada a ella por el sobresalto del trueno.

- Buenas noches mamá, buenas noches papá, buenas noches hermanito – dijo Helm mientras besaba la enorme barriga de Hermione.

- Buenas noches Helm – susurro Ron, abrazando también a la pequeña.

- Buenas noches – susurro también Hermione, sintiendo como el sueño le llegaba rápidamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¡Hola gente!**

Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero el final del fic lo redacte como quinientas veces y nunca quedaba contenta **:S** Es más, ya lo tenía listo para publicar desde hace días, pero cuando lo volví a releer no me gusto y tuve que cambiarlo **Y.Y**... pero en fin, no puse que Hermione perdonaba a Ron en el cap final, por que no se me hizo justo que lo perdonara tan fácilmente ¿o si? **O.ô**... je, je, pero por eso coloque el epílogo, para que se dieran cuenta que paso cuando Hermione regresó a Londres. Obviamente perdonó al cerebro de papa frita de Ron **XDDD **y ahora forman una bonita familia **nn**

¡Por cierto! Lo de Hermione embarazada lo puse por que mucha gente me pidió que cuando Ron regresara a Londres (en los primeros caps), Hermione estuviera embarazada **O.O**... pero creí que era sobrecargar de muchos bebes el fic **XDDD** así que preferí ponerlo en el epílogo.

Ojala y les haya gustado el final y el epílogo **nn**

Quiero agradecer tremendamente a las y los que me dejaron review y me exigían que terminara el fic **XDDD** ¡No crean que lo iba a dejar así! **XDDDD**

**Camille Nathair: **Bueno, tu dijiste que no importaba cuanto tardara en actualizar, sino que lo terminara XDDD Así que espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho :S Ojala que te haya gustado el final y sobre todo el epílogo. Gracias por leer el fic... Cuídate!

**SaraMeliss: **A ti que te puedo decir, siempre me hostigaste por el msn para que lo terminara XDDDD Espero que te haya gustado y... bah, de todos modos, lo que me quieras decir (insulto, reclamo, felicitación :P) me lo puedes dar por msn XDDD ¡Hey! Pero eso no significa que no quiero que dejes review ¿eh? ¬¬... XDDD Chao Meli

**laurana-malfoy-rin: **Te apoyo tremendamente en tu comentario de que es mentira de que no podemos vivir sin los "tios" XDDDD Mientras tengan esa mentalidad troglodita... que se vayan a freír camarones todos los gilipollas XDDD Me gusta esa palabra nn... XDDD Y ni modo, la Herm tenía que irse por que ya sabes lo obsesionada y responsable que es con todo ¬¬... XDDD Espero que te haya gustado todo. Chaop!

**CoNnY – B:** ¿Oye, qué paso con el epílogo de tu fic O.ô? ¡Me dejaste picada por saber que detallitos traía el epílogo Y.Y BUUU! Espero que me lo mandes por correo si es que no lo publicas XDDD Tendría que aprender de ti ¿eh? Tú si que actualizas rápido nn Espero que te haya gustado el final con todo y epílogo. Cuídate mucho!

**Alexia y Sandra:** Bueno, si Ron y Hermione no fueran así de tercos, yo no tendría que escribir XDDD Ojala y les haya gustado el final y el epílogo. Besos. Chaop

**Mooney Weasley:** Pues... digamos que me tarde un poquitín con el cap final nn''... XDDDD Espero que te haya gustado.

**NABIKY POTTER 8:** ¡¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASO CON TU FIC, EH! ¬¬ XxX... XDDDD Y no te voy a perdonar el que no me hayas dejado review hasta que te guste Tobías :P... XDDDD Mentiras Nab, se lo ocupada que es tu vida... snif, snif... y por eso no habías tenido tiempo de leer la humilde historia de tu amiga... snif, snif... de El Salvador... snif, snif... solo espero que hayas ganado todos tus partidos basketball y hayas pateado algunos traseros :P... XDDD Por cierto que ahora eres tú la que me debes un mail ¿eh? ¡Que no se te olvide! nn... A no, yo con los mens que los nombres empiecen con "J" neles de neles XDDD Ya aprendí mi lección Y.Y... XDDD Y también yo tendría un bebe siempre y cuando se pareciera a la "bebe Gerber" de Helm XDDD y tuviera a Roncito de esposo -... o por lo menos a Orlando Bloom O.O... XDDDD Oye, Helm que culpa de estar llena de ronchas Y.Y... mira que hice que se le quitaran rápido je, je XDDD Si, échame a mí la culpa de que no vas a misa ¬¬... lo que pasa es que con tu historial ya no te dejan entrar a la iglesia XDDDD Espero que estés super ¿eh? Mira que tengo siglos de no saber de you Y.Y... Cuídate y NO DEJES EL FIC, por que sino serás la causante de mi muerte ¬¬... XDDDD ¡Nos vemos!

**Andie Diggory:** Pues... no actualice tremendamente rápido pero... algo es algo ¿no? XDDDD Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo y el final. Chaop.

**PADFooT-BlaCK: **Hey me llega el revoltijo de mayúsculas y minúsculas en tu nick XDDD Y sorry por la tardanza nn'... Cuídate!

**DrEaM-KaT: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic nn''... Con lo de que escribir relaja... pues conmigo no funciona O.O... XDDD Lamento de veras la tardanza pero... fuerzas externas (sobre todo la maldita inspiración que no llegaba ¬¬) hicieron que me retrasara un poquitín con el fic XDDDD Cuídate!

**Vicky Potter 07**¿Vos crees que yo te quiero matar Vicky T.T? Pues, ¡claro que si! Por que tú vas a ver la movie cuatro antes que yo ¬¬... XDDD Mentiras Vicky, vos sabes que me caes super bien nn (aunque no actualices tu fic ¬¬)... XDDD ¿Te preguntas que vas a hacer sin mi fic? Pos leer el nuevo que voy a publicar XDDDD Tengo planeado subirlo con todo y el final y el epílogo de este, así que ¡corre a dejarme un review! XDDDD Y si aún no lo he publicado pues... esperalo por que ya casi lo subo XDDD ¡Ah! Y ahora que mencionas al Padre Coraje, estuvo medio raro el final O.ô... se me había olvidado decirte eso en el msn XDDDD Bueno Vicky, cuidate y ¡¡ACTUALIZA Y.Y! que vos también me tenes al borde de un colapso nervioso por saber que pasa. Nos vemos!

P.D.: ¡Aguante los Cebo! XDDD

**Azkaban:** Ejem... espero no haberte causado un infarto nn''... XDDD Lamento la tardanza, pero bueno, lo importante es que aunque hayan pasado cinco o seis años desde que no actualizo XDDDD lo terminé por fin y hasta con epílogo XDDD Ojala y te haya gustado todo ¿ok? Chaop

**Belld-chan**Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic. Cuídate!

**amanda: **Lamento la tardanza Y.Y... pero espero que te haya gustado el final. Chaop

**Desiré:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el recibimiento de Ginny XDDD pero no me vas a negar que es algo violenta la chica O.ô... XDDD Espero que te haya gustado el final. Nos vemos!

**mury weasley: **Pues lamento la tardanza XDDD Y ojalá te haya gustado el final. Chaop!

**Cervatilla: **¡Hola Toñy! nn Y gracias por leer el fic ¿eh? XDDDD Cuídate mucho!

**karlila:** ¡Claro que no iba a dejar el fic ahí! Me tarde un poquitín en actualizar pero... eso fue todo XDDD Saludos a ti también! Chaop

**herm ron:** La culpa de que no actualizaba es única y exclusivamente de mi inspiración, ya que nunca llegaba la infeliz ¬¬... XDDD Pero bueno, espero que te haya gustado el final, cuídate!

**YO (alias: la menche):** XDDD Nadie te manda a andar poniendo nicks tan calor Menche XDDD Ni modo, tuve que sacar tu verdadero nombre XDDD ¿Ribiu? ¿Y eso con que se come, tú? XDDDD ¡Madre! ¿Cómo ta eso que no sabes de que trata el fic? Si vos sos mi editora pues ¡Tenes que saber! XDDD Con lo de tu "Benji" o "Mingo" ya sabes que opino XDDD para gustos los colores (como dijo alguien colocho, de manos suaves, disque, y candado) XDDDD Y la Sara ya abandono mi fic Y.Y... así que si queres una hamburger tenes que pelarle los dientes a los del autoservicio del Mc o del Biggest (pa' que no camines mucho XDDDD) o al mas no haber, anda come donde tu tía Mila y sus hijos (¿o eran hijas? O.ô... bueno eso solo vos lo sabes XDDD) Te moris ciega feliz XDDDD Ojalá y te coman la Siska y el Jacko XDDD ¡Lu!

**Narwen Weasley: **Lamento la tardanza, pero en verdad que mi inspiración tomo un viaje a quien sabe donde, y no se había dignado a venir Y.Y En fin, gracias por decir que escribo bien nn''... XDDD Cuídate!

**Liliana: **Que feo es que te recriminen Y.Y... XDDDD Sorry la tardanza y gracias por decir que mi fic es bueno nn... XDDDD

**makita-green: **Gracias por decir que mi historia es buena XDDD Cuídate!

**Medea Circe: **Veo que te gustan los nombres griegos ¿eh? XDDD Y bueno, como dije al principio además de que nunca me gustaba como quedaba el final, mi inspiración tomo un viaje (demasiado largo diría yo ¬¬), a sepa Dios donde, pero bueno, la cuestión es que ya lo terminé y no lo deje tirado nn... XDDDD Gracias por decir que el fic es bueno XDDD Yo aun me pregunto como es que la gente lee mis locuras XDDD Nos vemos!

**Angel sin alas:** Pues, espero que te haya gustado el final nn... Chaop

**jane black:** Gracias por haberme dejado review sin leer mi historia XDDD Ojala y te haya gustado por que no me dejaste otro review diciendo si te había gustado XDDD Y bueno, yo no se por que el FF, solo da los mails cuando te has registrado O.ô, pero bueno, mi mail es: y ¡Claro que me gustaría charlar contigo sobre Ronnie -! XDDDD Cuídate!

¡Gracias de nuevo!

Cuídense...

Chaop

**Lil Granger**


End file.
